APRISIONADA
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO; Venha para esta dolorosa aventura escura, angustiante e perigosa quando duas pessoas tão opostas, encontram algo tão bonito. RESUMO COMPLETO NO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO.
1. Chapter 1

_Oi pessoas!_

_Primeiramente peço perdão por ter deletado MENTIRAS. Recebi um pedido( aliás, muito educado e gentil) para não publicar a fic._

_Enviei o livro para algumas meninas que sei que estão sempre acompanhando. Se você estava lendo e quiser receber o livro é só deixar_

_o e-mail nos comentários que envio. Combinado?_

_**ENTÃO, VAMOS AO QUE INTERESSA?**_

_**QUEREM CONHECER UM PIRATA , LINDO, GOSTOSO, TURRÃO E UM TANTINHO MALVADO.**_

_**AMANHÃ ELE CHEGA POR AQUI**_

_**MAS ATENÇÃO! CUIDADO!**_

_**ELE PODE ROUBAR SEU CORAÇÃO SÓ COM UM OLHAR.**_

_**SUSPIRA!**_

Isabella está fugindo, ela não tem outra escolha. Ela fez algo ruim, e a única maneira de escapar, é fugir de sua casa e de seu país. Ela sai em um iate de luxo, para levá-la para outro país com seu melhor amigo Jacob. Mas ela corre para um problema.

O iate pega fogo.

Ela acaba presa no oceano, apavorada e com medo do incerto. Até que eles aparecem.

Os piratas.

Aterrorizada, Isabella e Jacob têm que enfrentar a realidade de que este pode ser o fim para eles. Estes são piratas, eles são os criminosos do mar. Que chance que eles têm de sobreviver a este pesadelo?

Em seguida, ela coloca os olhos sobre Edward. Ele é o capitão, ele é lindo, robusto e mau. Ele está pensando em mantê-la para pagar sua dívida com outro homem com a venda dela. Agora Isabella tem um ex louco atrás dela, assim como um pirata que ela não consegue tirar da cabeça.

Venha para esta dolorosa aventura escura, angustiante e perigosa quando duas pessoas tão opostas, encontram algo tão bonito.

_**Beijo grande e até amanhã**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OI PESSOAS!**_

_**PREPARADAS?**_

_**ESPERO QUE CURTAM!**_

_**AMANHÃ A GENTE SE FALA.**_

_**BEIJO GRANDE E BOA LEITURA.**_

— _Essa é a forma que vai ser, minha querida, vamos montar nos cavalos, — meu pai canta, seus olhos suaves e gentis. Ele para depois de um momento, sorrindo para mim. _

— _Continue cantando, papai, — eu imploro, puxando a manga do casaco. _

— _Princesa, minha doce princesa. Eu não posso continuar cantando, eu tenho que ir. — ele sorri, seus olhos se enrugando nas laterais. _

— _Mas por que, papai? _

— _Porque às vezes os papais têm que ir embora e isso é porque eles estão protegendo suas filhas. _

— _Eu não quero que você vá embora, — eu choro, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. _

_Ele acaricia meu cabelo para trás do meu rosto, e sorri para mim. _

— _Você vai ficar bem. Eu criei uma filha forte e linda. Lembre-se do que eu te ensinei, princesa, sempre se lembre de encontrar o bem no mal. Seja atenciosa e gentil. Sempre saiba o seu lugar no mundo, e mais importante, se a bondade falhar e você não ter mais nada além da escuridão, lute. Não deixe ninguém te machucar. Nunca mais. _

— _Papai, — eu choro quando ele me sopra um beijo. _

— _Lembre-se de mim para sempre, princesa. Lembre-se deste dia, deste momento, eu te amo. _

— _Papai! — eu lamento mais uma vez quando ele desaparece na escuridão. _

_Eu nunca o vi novamente. _

PRESENTE, 2011

Minhas pernas tremem quando ele se aproxima do armário. Eu posso ouvir sua respiração; eu posso ouvir o meu próprio coração batendo. Aperto a arma, implorando a Deus para que Ele, por favor, não deixe nada acontecer, então eu não tenho que usar essa arma. Eu não quero usá-la. Não sou assim. Eu não sou esse tipo de garota. Isso me assombrará para sempre se eu for forçada a tirar a vida de alguém. Mesmo alguém como ele. E ele merece, Deus sabe que merece. Eu passo minha língua para fora, lambendo o sangue do meu lábio. Arde, e eu aperto meus olhos fechados, lutando para respirar, sem fazer qualquer ruído. Um barulho e eu estou morta.

Estou com medo.

Estou presa.

Eu me forço a ficar firme. Se ele me pegar de novo, eu estou morta. Eu não duvido. Nem mesmo por um segundo. Ele é um homem violento, irritado, e agressivo. Eu não posso acreditar que eu sempre pensei que ele era a pessoa certa para mim. Eu não posso acreditar que eu o amava. Você nunca veria isso chegando. Você nunca acreditaria que a pessoa que segura a sua mão, a pessoa que te beija docemente, a pessoa que faz amor com você em um chuvoso domingo, será a pessoa tentando tirar sua vida.

— Eu sei que você está aí, Isabella.

Eu nunca vou amar meu nome de novo; não depois de ouvir isso vindo de seus lábios. Aperto a arma, a equilibrando na minha mão. A porta do armário abre tão de repente que eu nem sequer tenho a chance de reagir. Olhos azuis frios encontram os meus, e um sorriso lento doente se espalha por todo o rosto, que uma vez amei. Uma mão ataca, pegando a minha antes mesmo de eu ter a chance de puxar o gatilho. Eu luto, porém, Deus sabe que eu luto. Eu guincho, torcendo meu corpo quando ele me puxa para fora. Um punho bate no meu queixo e eu grito, a cabeça girando quando eu caio no chão. A arma ainda está segura na minha mão, meus dedos desesperados se recusando a deixar ir.

Então ele está em cima de mim, mais punhos voando, uma mão segurando a arma tentando... oh Deus... apontar em direção à minha cabeça. Eu luto com toda a força que restou em mim. Eu luto até que eu não consigo respirar. Eu trago o meu joelho para cima e acerto na virilha dele. Gritando de dor, ele me dá um tapa tão forte que eu vejo estrelas. Seus dedos envolvem em torno de minha garganta e eu me esforço para respirar enquanto ele força meu pulso para apontar a arma para a minha cabeça.

Eu não vou morrer assim, no chão, como um animal patético. Eu não vou. Eu não posso. Eu chuto novamente, torcendo com tudo o que tenho. Eu consigo atingi-lo no joelho, e ele rosna, perdendo o equilíbrio. É tudo que eu preciso. Eu torço meu pulso e aponto a arma em direção ao seu peito.

Então eu puxo o gatilho.

E tudo que eu posso ver na luz fraca... é vermelho.

2013

— Fugir não resolve nada.

A voz do meu melhor amigo, Jacob, enche meus ouvidos enquanto eu ando pela trilha de cascalho que é, eu espero, uma chance para a liberdade. Dou a ele um rápido olhar por cima do ombro, e ele levanta as sobrancelhas para mim. Jacob é o tipo perfeito de homem, realmente. Ele é inteligente, bonito, um bom garoto, no bom sentido da frase, rico e, em geral uma grande pessoa. Ele também é muito preto no branco. Não existe meio-termo para Jacob. Ou é, ou não é. Ele não gosta da ideia de eu fugir para outro país. Ele quer que eu fique, que eu lute e enfrente meus demônios. É fácil para ele. Ele não tem um ex namorado irritado e louco perseguindo ele.

— Nós já passamos por isso, Jacob, — eu digo, sacudindo a mochila pesada sobre meus ombros. — Eu preciso começar de novo. Eu não posso fazer isso aqui.

— Você pode fazer isso aqui...

Eu giro ao redor, cansada da mesma velha conversa. Ele tentando me convencer de que é melhor ficar e lutar, ainda não compreendendo quão terrível o meu calvário com James é. Ninguém poderia entender quão terrível que a situação era, porque não viveram isso. Os meses passando pelo tribunal, o vendo ser preso, enquanto eu vivia me perguntando se ele tivesse alguma forma de encontrar, uma maneira de sair e me encontrar. Então, fiquei contando as horas até que ele foi solto, sabendo que ele iria se vingar. O dia em que ele saiu, eu arrumei minhas malas e reservei uma passagem para o exterior. Ontem à noite, eu recebi o meu primeiro telefonema ameaçador dele. Ele fez isso por mim.

— Eu não posso fazer isso aqui, — eu digo. — Você sabe que eu não posso. Eu não tenho escolha além de começar de novo em algum lugar que ele não pode me encontrar. Ele vai me encontrar se eu ficar e ele vai fazer da minha vida um inferno.

— Você tem uma ordem de restrição contra ele, ele não vai chegar perto de você.

Eu rosno. Tá vendo o que eu quero dizer? Preto no branco.

— Você realmente acha que isso vai parar ele? Honestamente, Jacob, você acha que a lei vai parar alguém como ele em busca de vingança, mas não vai. A lei não o impediu de me bater a cerca de uma polegada da minha vida, e isso não vai impedi-lo de fazer isso de novo.

— Fugir não vai resolver isso.

— Não, talvez não, mas com certeza vai ajudar. Você está comigo, ou não? Eu posso fazer isso sozinha, Jacob, mas você sabe que eu não quero fazer isso.

Seus olhos amolecem. Você já teve um melhor amigo que te ama? Eu tenho, a minha vida inteira. Jacob se dobrará para mim, não importa o que eu digo. A maioria das mulheres usariam isso para sua vantagem. Eu não. Ele é meu amigo, eu o adoro, mas ele nunca vai ser algo mais. Eu nunca iria usá-lo por causa da maneira como ele se sente. Na verdade, ele meio que me frustra. Ele constantemente me vê através de óculos cor-de-rosa, ao invés de realmente me ver, e minha vida, pelo que ela realmente é. Ele me colocou em um pedestal, e dane-se se eu posso descer.

— Eu estou com você para sempre, você sabe disso Bella.

Concordo com a cabeça, incapaz de ficar zangada com ele. Eu passo para a frente, estendendo a mão e agarrando seus ombros. Para a maioria das mulheres, Jacob é um homem muito atraente. Cabelos perfeitamente pretos, escovado e alisado. Olhos negros como a noite. Um corpo longo, magro e musculoso. Impecavelmente vestido. Para elas, ele é um sonho, para mim... ele é muito perfeito. Me chame de aventureira, mas eu gosto deles rudes. Jacob ergue os braços, envolvendo seus dedos ao redor de meus cotovelos e sorrindo para mim.

— Podemos ir, aproveitar esta viagem, e então você pode me deixar para começar a minha vida e voltar para a sua?

— Você sabe que eu vou sentir sua falta. — ele franze a testa.

— E eu vou sentir sua falta, mas vamos nos visitar.

— Não é a mesma coisa. Nós somos amigos há muito tempo.

— Nós vamos ficar bem. Agora vamos lá, vamos nos atrasar se não nos apressarmos.

Eu poderia ter voado para Londres, um lugar que eu pretendo viver, mas que graça teria tido? Em vez disso, decidi contratar um pequeno iate que vai diretamente dos Estados Unidos para o Reino Unido. Eu quero a chance de relaxar, descansar, fazer uma pausa, e então sair do iate, pronta para recriar minha vida. Jacob decidiu vir para o passeio comigo para resolver alguns negócios em Londres. Ele é proprietário de uma empresa enorme, e tem clientes em todo o mundo. Foi uma ótima desculpa para ele fazer algumas visitas domiciliares.

Chegamos ao pequeno iate no cais e eu sorrio. Eu não tenho entrado em qualquer tipo de barco por um longo tempo. Há um homem esperando, um homem o qual eu paguei um bom dinheiro e ele sorri quando ele nos vê. À medida que nos aproximamos, eu vejo que ele é um senhor mais velho, com cabelos grisalhos e olhos castanhos escuros. Sua pele está bem desgastada pelo sol, mas ele parece amigável. Quando paramos na frente dele, ele estende a mão. Eu a levo.

— Olá, bem-vindos ao meu iate, The Dreamer. Obrigado por me chamar para a sua aventura. Eu sou John. Se você vai pisar a bordo, eu vou te mostrar o lugar.

— Obrigada, John. — eu sorrio. — Eu sou Isabella e este é o meu melhor amigo, Jacob.

Jacob se aproxima e aperta a mão de John.

— Prazer em conhecêlo, John.

John acena e nos dirigimos para o iate. Estou muito surpresa. Eu tenho um pequeno iate, mas é realmente muito massivo a bordo. Estou fascinada em saber o que um grande parece.

Este iate é longo, elegante, branco e muito bem cuidado. Damos um passo a bordo e eu espio ao redor. O deck é bastante grande, e está equipado com espreguiçadeiras e um conjunto de mesas e cadeiras que são aparafusadas para o convés. John nos leva em direção à cabine que vai abaixo do convés, e nós o seguimos quando ele abre a grande, porta de vidro.

É muito grande por dentro. Tem uma área de estar básica, com um salão e uma pequena televisão. Há uma pequena cozinha e um banheiro básico e um lavabo. No final há dois quartos: uma para mim e outro para Jacob. John dorme no convés em sua cabine de navegação pequeno. Cada quarto tem uma cama de casal, e ambos parecem muito luxuosos. John arrumou tudo para nosso conforto, e eu me sinto relaxando pela primeira vez em meses.

— É basicamente isso, — explica John. — Há um monte de comida na geladeira e armários. Há toalhas e lençóis na cesta no quarto à esquerda. Sintam-se livres para descansar sobre o convés. Eu estarei em minha cabine de navegação na maioria das vezes, por isso, deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa. Caso contrário, o espaço é todo seu.

— Obrigada, John. — eu digo.

Ele acena com o seu boné.

— Nós estaremos saindo agora, eu peço que vocês fiquem abaixo do convés até que nós sairmos.

— Vamos, obrigado. — acena Jacob.

— Ah, uma última coisa. Em caso de emergência, há um bote salva-vidas na lateral do iate. É fácil fazer funcionar, basta entrar e puxar a corrente. O bote contém coletes salva-vidas que vocês podem colocar e puxar a pequena linha vermelha para inflar.

Nós dois acenamos com a cabeça e John sorri antes de desaparecer no convés. Jacob se vira para mim, sorrindo e esfregando as mãos.

— Onde é que vamos começar?

Eu sorrio, e me viro, correndo em direção ao quarto maior.

— Eu reivindico esse! — eu grito.

— Oh! — Jacob grita, me perseguindo. — De jeito nenhum!

Nós dois saltamos para a cama ao mesmo tempo, rindo e rolando para nossas costas.

— Você tem certeza disso? — Jacob de repente diz. — Não há como voltar atrás agora.

Concordo com a cabeça, rolando em sua direção.

— Tenho certeza. Eu quero isso, Jacob.

— Eu sei, mas eu sou seu amigo... Eu tenho que verificar três vezes.

Eu sorrio para ele, estendendo a mão e enrolando meus dedos nos seus.

— Eu sei que você é, mas esta é a melhor coisa para mim agora.

— E se ele te encontrar por lá?

— Jacob, — eu aviso. — Por favor, não. Eu tenho que acreditar que posso mudar a minha vida e fugir dele.

— É claro, — ele diz, balançando a cabeça. — Sinto muito.

— Eu vou ficar bem. Eu já passei por tanta coisa...

Ele aperta minha mão.

— Verdade. Para uma menina da sua idade, você é super resistente.

Eu rio baixinho, mas sua afirmação não é tão longe da verdade. Eu tive uma vida dura. Uma vez, há muito tempo, eu tinha uma família feliz e agradável. Uma mãe, um pai, inferno, até mesmo um cachorro. Então, tudo mudou. Meu pai começou a desaparecer o tempo todo. Ele e minha mãe brigaram tantas vezes que eu esqueci de como era quando \ele falava docemente, em seguida, em uma noite, ele saiu e eu nunca mais o vi.

Eu sei que meu pai era um homem mau. Mesmo naquela época eu sabia, mas eu o amava. Minha mãe ficou doente dois anos depois que ele foi embora e ela morreu. Jacob sempre foi meu amigo, e conseguiu se manter em contato comigo mesmo quando eu pulava em lares adotivos. Então eu conheci James. Ele era meu irmão adotivo na minha última casa, ele era mais velho que eu, mas eu me apaixonei por ele dura e rapidamente. Nós nos mudamos, e eu pensei que as coisas estavam boas - até que ele começou a me bater.

Então eu fugi e aqui estou eu...

— Eu só preciso disso, sabe? — eu sussurro, me aproximando ainda mais perto de Jacob.

— Sim, — diz ele, balançando a cabeça. — Eu sei.

E deixamos por isso mesmo.

Porque não há realmente nada a dizer.

Passamos o resto do dia apenas relaxando. Jacob adormece no período da tarde, então eu vou para o convés e para a cabine de navegação de John. Estou prestes a entrar em ação quando eu o ouço no rádio.

— Eles ainda estão nestas águas?

O rádio crepita e uma voz pode ser ouvida sobre ele.

— Nós não vimos eles, ou os pegamos, mas houve um avistamento.

— Eu vou deixar o meu radar ligado, só para ter certeza que eles não estão perto do meu iate. Eu tenho convidados, e eu não preciso de piratas pulando em cena e tornando essa uma viagem que eles não vão querer se lembrar.

Ele acabou de dizer piratas?

Ele se vira e me vê à porta, e rapidamente termina a chamada.

— Você disse piratas? — eu pergunto, um pouco confusa.

— Sim. — ele suspira. — Infelizmente, temos problemas ocasionais com eles.

— Como piratas Piratas?

Ele parece confuso, os olhos estão estreitados e ele está balançando a cabeça ligeiramente.

— Sim.

— Eu pensei que eles eram de ficção?

Ele sorri um pouco.

— Não amor, eles certamente não são ficção. A palavra pirata é mais a parte ficcional. Sempre houve grupos deles sobre no oceano, eles vêm aqui para fazer negócios ilegais, sendo que a lei é muito diferente em certas áreas do oceano.

— Eu não entendo muito bem... Eu pensei que eles não eram reais.

— É claro que eles são e causam uma série de problemas.

— Há um problema agora?

Meu coração está trovejando e eu me sinto um pouco nervosa.

— Devemos ficar bem, não foi apenas uma observação, mas a marinha certamente sabe que eles estão ao redor.

Eu engulo seco e aceno.

Deus, eu espero que sim.

A água do mar bate no meu rosto e eu gemo de prazer. Eu amo o cheiro do oceano; é algo que eu acho que eu nunca vou ficar cansada. É o segundo dia, e estamos tomando nosso tempo. Jacob e eu apreciamos cada segundo. Passamos horas no sol bebendo cerveja, temos nos deleitado em peixe fresco e camarão, dormindo e nadando. Tem sido tão relaxante e perfeito. É exatamente o que eu precisava, e pela aparência de Jacob, estirado no sol na espreguiçadeira, era exatamente o que ele precisava, também.

— Você está confortável, — eu digo, caminhando e caindo ao lado dele.

— Eu estou, — ele boceja.

O sol está apenas descendo ao longo do horizonte e o ar fresco da noite está chegando e eu me deito na outra espreguiçadeira e suspiro profundamente.

— Deus, eu não quero voltar a trabalhar, — ele murmura.

— Não, — eu gemo. — Eu quero encontrar um lugar e não pensar sobre a vida de novo.

— Pelo menos estamos em um lugar novo. Vai ser divertido.

— Verdade, — eu bocejo. — Estou com fome. Eu poderia comer um grande bife suculento agora mesmo.

Jacob grunhi.

— Você é como um homem às vezes.

— Ei, — eu rio. — É perfeitamente aceitável que as mulheres gostem de carne.

— Sim, — ele ri. — Talvez John tem alguma para nós.

— Ele tem tudo na geladeira. O homem com certeza usou bem o dinheiro que eu paguei a ele.

Eu fecho meus olhos e me estico, suspirando profundamente. Estou prestes a cair em um cochilo quando a espreguiçadeira de Jacob range alto ao meu lado.

— Você sente esse cheiro? — ele diz.

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda e enrugo o meu nariz. Meus olhos piscam abertos.

— Cheira a... fumaça?

— Sim, é verdade.

De repente, ele está em alerta máximo, olhando ao redor. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ele rapidamente sai de sua espreguiçadeira. Me viro, preocupada e vejo uma nuvem de fumaça cinza vindo do andar de baixo.

— John! — Jacob grita.

John vem correndo fora de sua cabine, assim quando os alarmes do iate soam. Com os olhos arregalados, John balança a porta da cabine aberta e corre para baixo. Jacob e eu nos atropelamos a tempo de vê-lo abrir uma passagem na parte de trás do iate. Fumaça cinza e grossa se dispersa, seguida pelas chamas.

— Oh Deus, — eu sussurro, segurando Jacob.

— Entrem no bote salva-vidas, — John grita, correndo de volta para nós. — O motor está em chamas. Eu tive alguém trabalhando nele recentemente porque estava com problemas, eu pensei que ele tinha concertado, eu sinto muito. É muito perigoso, se ele quebra na linha de gás, ele vai explodir. Eu preciso que vocês dois estejam em segurança antes de eu ver o que é.

Sem sequer um argumento, Jacob e eu corremos para o bote salva-vidas na beira do iate. Subimos e puxamos a corrente conforme as instruções dele e o barco abaixa. Quando atingimos a água, Jacob usa os remos para nos empurrar um pouco longe do iate. Quando nós flutuamos, de olhos arregalados, vemos John correndo freneticamente com seu rádio. Ele está chamando de 'Mayday, mayday' e nós dois sabemos que significa emergência. Algo deu errado no motor, e está, obviamente, em chamas.

— Será que devemos tirar ele do iate? — eu pergunto, freneticamente.

— Não, ele sabe o que está fazendo, — diz Jacob, segurando minha mão.

— Estou com medo, Jacob.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, é provavelmente apenas o motor...

Nós ouvimos um grande estrondo, e depois vemos a fumaça engrossar. John corre para baixo e Jacob se levanta rapidamente, gritando para que ele parasse. Ele não faz. Ele continua indo e voltando do convés e por um momento mais longo, não ouvimos nada.

— Devemos voltar, — eu choro, de pé também.

— Não, — diz Jacob, agarrando meu ombro. — Se isso explode...

— Nós não podemos deixar ele lá dentro, a fumaça vai matá-lo!

— É o iate dele, ele sabe o que está fazendo. Nós não podemos ir lá.

— Mas...

— Se ele explode, — Jacob grita, — morremos.

— Se nós o deixarmos lá, ele morre!

— Isabella, não há nada que você pode fazer agora. Entrando em no caminho dele só vai causar problema.

Eu me deixo cair de volta para baixo, passando os braços em volta do meu estômago e tremendo. Me sinto doente. Como fomos parar aqui? Cinco minutos atrás, nós estávamos animados e desfrutando da tarde. Agora, estamos sentados em um barco de resgate, nos perguntando como os próximos minutos vão ser.

— Ei, — diz Jacob, caindo ao meu lado. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele provavelmente está indo só apagar o fogo e esperar por ajuda.

— Ele não voltou para fora.

— Ele vai voltar.

Estou tremendo. Eu fui ensinada a nunca deixar alguém para trás, e eu não posso simplesmente me sentar aqui e esperar. Não está certo. Ele poderia estar ferido.

— Eu vou buscar ele, ele pode ter desmaiado ou pior...

— Não, — diz Jacob, agarrando o meu braço. — É perigoso.

— Eu não vou deixar ele lá, Jacob! — eu grito. — Esta não é a sua escolha a fazer.

Eu vou para a frente é quando isso acontece. A explosão. Eu só estou segurando os remos para remar de volta em direção a ela, quando ouvimos a explosão tremer. Chamas rugem para fora do convés, e fumaça preta enche o céu. Eu sei que eu estou gritando, e eu sei que Jacob está me puxando para trás quando eu tento lutar para a frente. Eu me contorço em seus braços, implorando e ofegante. Fogo ruge para o convés, e diante de nossos olhos o iate começa a desmoronar. Como pode uma coisa queimar no meio de um mar de água? É cruel.

— Por favor, — eu lamento. — Jacob...

— Ele se foi, — ele sussurra. — Ele não poderia ter sobrevivido a isso. Isabella, temos que remar para longe. Se aquela coisa explodir mais... nós morremos também.

— Ajuda vai vir, — eu sussurro, tremendo. — Não podemos ir para longe.

— Temos que remar!

— Não, Jacob! — eu grito.

— Isabella, olhe para mim! — ele grita, me girando. — Você tem que confiar em mim agora.

— Ele pode estar vivo!

— Você vê aquelas chamas? — ele diz. — Ele não está vivo.

— Jacob!

Ele me puxa para baixo e para os seus braços, me aconchegando em seu peito.

— Você tem que confiar em mim. Calma, Isabella.

Eu fecho meus olhos e as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto. Isso dói. Dói tanto que eu quero vomitar. Meu corpo inteiro treme, e eu agarro Jacob como se ele fosse a única coisa que me mantém viva. Eu acho que agora ele é. Eu ouço mais explosões pequenas e eu cerro os olhos mais juntos. Eu não quero abri-los. Eu não posso. Eu só abraço Jacob e tento empurrar o horror acontecendo bem na minha frente.

Eventualmente, esse horror se torna muito.

Eu desmaio.

Tem dois dias que estamos na água; dois longos dias. Jacob cometeu o erro de remar para muito longe e perdemos de vista o iate. Esperamos a cada dia por um helicóptero, ou um barco de resgate. Ninguém jamais veio. Nós flutuamos, sem comida, sem água, e sem proteção solar. A minha pele começou a descolar no final do primeiro dia. Jacob me deu sua camisa para tentar cobrir a minha pele, mas eu acabei dando a ele de volta quando eu vi a sua pele começar a dar bolha.

Dois dias sem água sob o sol escaldante e minha garganta está inflamada, seca e ardendo. Meu corpo está fraco. Minha pele está queimada. Meu coração dói. Eu estou com medo, pela minha vida e a de Jacob. Nós não temos como fugir. A menos que alguém nos encontre... mas o que fazer se não nos acharem? Oh Deus e se é isso para nós? Eu não quero morrer assim. Não é como deveria ser. Eu estou destinada a envelhecer e ter filhos. Não me tornar um saco podre de ossos em um bote encalhado no oceano. Temos o meu telefone comigo, mas não tem serviço aqui, e a bateria acabou já tem tempo.

Na noite do segundo dia, Jacob e eu estamos enrolados juntos, tentando proteger um ao outro da brisa fresca da noite, quando de repente o bote começa a balançar. É apenas uma luz, um suave balançar, mas é um movimento. Nós dois levantamos a cabeça para ver uma massa de luzes vindo em nossa direção. É um navio. Tem que ser. Nós dois nos levantamos e ficamos em nossos pés, as pernas balançando. Meu coração começa a correr. Oh Deus, é um navio de resgate? Estamos salvos? O alívio que inunda meu sistema quando eu levanto minhas mãos e começo a gritar com uma voz rouca, alto.

— É um navio? — Jacob pergunta, sua voz seca e rachada.

Meus olhos ardem de muito sal e pouca água, mas eu olho de soslaio e quando ele se aproxima mais perto, e eu posso ver que é.

— Sim.

— Eu sei, — ele grasna — Mas que tipo de navio?

— Será que isso importa?

Ele grunhe com raiva. Os últimos dias não têm sido fáceis para a nossa amizade. Quando confrontados com a vida e a morte, qualquer um ficaria estressado demais. Eu caio de joelhos, sentindo meu coração martelar. Esta é a nossa chance de conseguir ajuda. Nós estivemos aqui dois dias inteiros e há um navio vindo em nossa direção. Eu não vou deixá-lo passar. Jacob se move e o nosso pequeno bote salva-vidas balança. Eu levanto meus braços doloridos e começo a balançar a lanterna que estava no meu colete salva-vidas.

De repente, uma grande luz aponta em nossa direção. Eu estreito os olhos e os cubro. Eles nos viram. Ajuda chegou. Oh Deus, nós vamos sobreviver a isso. Meus joelhos se dobram e eu caio, alívio me inundando. Jacob continua a gritar e acenar a lanterna ao redor. Sob esse ângulo, a luz não está perfurando os meus olhos, eu consigo ver o que ele não vê, é quando meu sangue corre frio. É uma bandeira... mas não é uma bandeira de país, ou uma bandeira da marinha, não... ela tem um crânio e ossos cruzados. Meu estômago dá uma guinada, e levo um momento para reunir forças suficientes para alcançar a perna de Jacob e puxar, trazendo ele para baixo.

— Que diabos, Bella?

— Ess-ss-essa.

— O que há de errado? — pergunta ele, confusão passando sobre suas feições.

— A-a bandeira. Eles são piratas.

— O quê?

— John disse... ele disse... que havia piratas aqui. Oh Deus, Jacob, eles são piratas.

Ele balança a cabeça em confusão, então eu levanto minha mão balançando e aponto para o navio que agora está se aproximando. Seus olhos estreitam e então eu vejo o medo encher os olhos dele. Ele se vira, procurando por algo para nos remar para longe. Qualquer coisa para nos tirar daqui. No fundo da minha alma apavorada, eu sei que nunca vamos fugir de um navio assim. Temos apenas duas opções - pular no mar, ou deixar eles nos capturar. Agora, ambos poderiam significar a morte, só depende de qual morte que nós queremos. Talvez eles não vão nos ferir. Talvez eles apenas nos deixarão ir, ou nos deixarão aqui?

Aperto Jacob, apavorada. Meu coração está batendo tão forte que dói, e meu corpo está formigando todo, medo e pânico correm através de mim. A vontade de fugir, de correr, e de me salvar é enorme... mas não há lugar para correr. Os olhos de Jacob estão correndo e ele rapidamente desliga a lanterna. Seu corpo estremece e por um longo momento, tudo o que podemos ver é a escuridão. Nossa respiração é o único som que eu posso ouvir até que o navio se aproxima, e as ondas começam a bater contra o bote. Meu coração dói, dói tanto que eu quero rasgá-lo para fora apenas para pará-lo. Isto é como um pesadelo, só que eu não consigo acordar. Eu não posso fazer nada além de rezar a Deus para que estes piratas não sejam terríveis.

— Devemos pular, — Jacob sussurra.

— E morrer? — eu assobio.

— Nós vamos morrer se eles nos pegarem!

— Não podemos ter certeza disso.

— É muito perigoso, — ele rosna.

Eu não posso responder, porque a luz oscila em nossa direção e cai diretamente no nosso bote quando o grande navio para ao nosso lado. Eu não posso ver nada; tudo o que posso ver é a luz ofuscante. Eu ouço vozes, e então eu ouvi os sons de escadas rolando. Eu choramingo, e abraço Jacob mais perto. Eu aperto os olhos fechados, querendo afogar tudo para fora, querendo me levar para longe deste medo. Sinto Jacob vacilar e então eu ouço a voz entrecortada e irritada encher meus ouvidos.

— Subam a bordo do navio.

A voz rouca, mortal faz com que o gelo corra por minhas veias. Abro os olhos e vejo um homem pendurado na escada, olhando para nós.

— Por favor, não quero problemas, — Jacob sussurra.

— Cale a boca e entrem na porra do navio.

— Só nos deixe aqui, nós estamos...

O homem puxa uma espada longa, enferrujada, e a empurra para o rosto de Jacob. Ele grita e pula para trás, me derrubando. Eu grito quando minhas costas queimadas atinge o bote.

— Entrem no navio maldito, agora.

Jacob coloca as mãos para cima, tremendo.

— Ok, ok.

Ele oscila quando ele anda em direção à escada. O pirata agarra o braço dele, lançando-o até que ele está balançando na escada, tentando se segurar desesperadamente. Seus gritos rasgam através de mim, e eu envolvo meus braços em volta de mim. O pirata o empurra, forçando-o a subir a escada, e então ele se vira para mim. Ele é um homem mais velho, com uma longa barba espessa e cabelo grisalho. Ele aponta seu dedo, e eu não me atrevo a discutir. Eu ando para a frente, estendendo a mão e agarrando a escada em minhas mãos. Ele agarra meu ombro, me fazendo chorar enquanto seus dedos tocam minha pele queimada que protesta com raiva. Ele mantém a pressão em meu ombro enquanto subimos, e quando damos um passo para o lado, ele me empurra para frente.

Eu colido com Jacob, duro. Ele envolve os braços protetores em volta de mim, e eu fico grata. Eu pisco meus olhos, deixando eles se ajustarem aos vinte e poucos homens que nos rodeiam. Eu deixo o meu olhar passar por todos, e eu estou surpresa de encontrar todos eles... limpos. Bem, eles não estão limpos, limpinhos, mas certamente não é o que eu esperava. Isso não os torna menos mortal embora. Cada um deles têm uma expressão irritada. Todos eles seguram uma arma de algum tipo. Espadas. Facas. Armas. Eu aperto o meu domínio sobre Jacob e vejo o homem mais velho, que nos pegou, indo em direção à porta que desce para abaixo do convés. Ele abre a porta e grita para baixo.

— Capitão!

Espere. Ele não é o capitão? Eu engulo e eu sinto Jacob recuar ao meu lado. Eu dou uma rápida olhada no navio enorme, mas eu não tomo isso como uma boa notícia, o meu corpo está muito apavorado. O velho se vira, vai até nós, e para, a espada pronta para a ação. Ele se inclina para baixo, deixando os olhos passarem sobre nós dois, como se ponderando se devêssemos viver ou morrer. Então seus olhos endurecem e ele rosna,

— Se abaixem no fodido chão.

— Por favor, — Jacob implora.

Ele enfia a espada em direção da garganta de Jacob, cortando uma linha apenas fina o suficiente para causar um fio de sangue. Eu caio de joelhos, aterrorizada. Jacob cai ao meu lado, a mão apertando a garganta, os olhos arregalados com o choque.

— Vão para o chão! — o pirata ruge.

Nós dois abaixamos nossas cabeças até o deck fedorento e sujo. Então nós apenas ficamos ali, esperando.

— De onde vocês são? — o pirata pergunta, um momento depois.

— A... A... América, — eu gemo.

Ele ri, e eu espio o suficiente para vê-lo se virando para a porta. Eu ouço o som de botas, e então eu vejo a porta ranger aberta. Eu fecho os olhos, virando meu rosto para o chão. Eu não posso encarar isso. Deus, e se eles me estuprarem? Ou lentamente nos torturar? Ou nos vender? Há tantas maneiras de como isto poderia ir. Eu ouço o ranger do chão quando o Capitão caminha para nós. Quando o ranger para, eu prendo a respiração. É isso? Será que ele vai apenas levantar a sua arma e atirar em nós? Talvez ele nos cortasse e nos atirasse ao mar para sangrar?

— Onde diabos você conseguiu esses dois?

Sua voz... é tão... jovem. Eu quero olhar para cima, mas o meu corpo está congelado de medo.

— Eles estavam em um bote, gritando e tal.

— Estavam só os dois?

— Sim, só os dois.

É um momento em silêncio, e eu ouço Jacob ao meu lado antes de tentar falar.

— Nós estávamos em um iate e...

— Eu te dei permissão para falar porra? — O Capitão ruge.

Jacob hesita novamente, e prontamente para de falar. O silêncio enche o ar, e tudo que eu posso ouvir é a minha própria respiração apavorada e irregular.

— Você, menina, olhe para mim.

Oh Deus, ele está falando comigo. Lágrimas quentes enchem meus olhos e eu levanto minha cabeça lentamente. O que eu esperava ver e o que eu realmente vejo são duas coisas muito diferentes. Levo um momento sólido para perceber que o homem que eu estou olhando é realmente um pirata. Na minha cabeça, eu tinha uma imagem de um homem velho e fedorento... mas ele... oh... ele é de tirar o fôlego. Mesmo no meu medo, eu não posso mover meus olhos dele. É impossível desviar o olhar. É impossível acreditar que alguém com a aparência dele estaria em um lugar como este.

Ele é alto, isso é a primeira coisa que eu observo. Ele deve ter quase um metro e noventa, maior que a maioria dos homens. Ele é uma massa de músculo sólido; e seus grandes braços estão cobertos de preto com tatuagens. Ele está usando um par de esfarrapados jeans preto, um cinto com fivela de arma e espada, e uma camiseta preta que se estende por todo o peito grande. Eu posso ver uma massa de cabelos cobres e longos que espreita para fora da bandana vermelha que ele usa na cabeça. Quando eu encontro seus olhos, eu chupo uma respiração profunda e rouca. Eles são tão verdes que parecem esmeraldas, são tão absolutamente belos e cativantes. Seu rosto está coberto por barba e ele tem joias em ambas as orelhas. Uma grossa corrente de ouro pendurada no pescoço. Ele é deslumbrante, mas como o resto deles, ele parece incrivelmente mortal.

Por um momento longo, ele segura meu olhar, até que finalmente ele fala.

— O que você estava fazendo no meio do oceano?

Eu engulo e abro a boca para responder, mas minha voz não quer funcionar.

— Me responda, garota, — ele late.

— Nós estávamos em um iate, — eu coaxo. — Ele pegou fogo e entramos em um bote salva-vidas, mas Jacob... quer dizer... o bote se afastou e acabamos presos.

Ele se aproxima, correndo os dedos sobre a barba nas bochechas. O pirata mais velho dá alguns passos ao lado dele e se inclina para baixo, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. Os olhos do capitão se alargam e ele vira o olhar para mim, deixando seus olhos deslizarem para cima e para baixo do meu corpo. Balançando a cabeça, como se impressionado, ele se vira e diz algo ao Velho Pirata, e ambos acenam.

— Você, venha aqui, — diz ele, curvando o dedo para mim.

Jacob ataca, agarrando meu pulso quando eu me levanto.

— Ela não vai a lugar nenhum perto de você.

O Capitão vira o olhar para Jacob, e, em seguida, levanta a mão e estala os seus dedos. Dois piratas aparecem atrás de Jacob, e um deles bate com tanta força que o rosto dele é esmagado no deck. Eu fico de joelhos, gritando e estendendo a mão para ele. Um conjunto rígido de armas ondulam em torno de mim e eu volto. Eu vejo quando os dois piratas levantam Jacob, um em cada braço, e começam a arrastá-lo em direção à grande porta que leva até ao andar inferior.

— Soltem ele, por favor, — eu imploro.

Eu me viro até que eu estou enfrentando o Capitão. Seus dedos cavam em meus ombros e eu grito, me contorcendo.

— Cala a porra da boca e ande.

Ele me empurra para a frente, e eu forço minhas pernas para se mover, mesmo que elas parecem que estão cheias de chumbo.

— Onde estamos levando o menino, Edward?

Edward. Edward. Edward. Esse é o seu nome?

— Levem ele para as celas, eu vou lidar com ele em breve. Vou cuidar da garota em primeiro lugar, preciso de algumas informações dela.

Informações. Que tipo de informações? Por que ele iria querer informações de mim?

Eu sinto sua mão apertar em torno de mim e eu não me atrevo a discutir. Quando eu chego à porta grande, eu espio. Escada de madeira velha é tudo que eu posso ver. Dou um passo, e depois outro, e outro, até que eu esteja na parte inferior. Espio em torno do grande navio, bastante surpresa com o seu tamanho. O primeiro nível consiste basicamente de um longo corredor com portas se ramificando de cada lado. Sou empurrada de novo, então eu dou outro passo. Quando eu passo pelos corredores, eu tenho um vislumbre dos quartos pequenos ao lado. Eu vejo uma grande sala através de uma das portas que parece ser uma sala de jantar. Eu chego a uma porta fechada no final do corredor, e Edward se aproxima, abrindo a porta. Ele me empurra, e eu tropeço para frente.

Eu me viro para me equilibrar antes que eu caia. Eu tenho a chance de espiar ao redor. Este deve ser o quarto dele. É grande, com paredes de madeira escura, um vaso sanitário e chuveiro ao lado, uma cama grande no meio e uma mesa perto de um conjunto de janelas na parte de trás. Edward me empurra de novo, então eu continuo a andar para a frente até que eu chego a um pequeno sofá. Ele agarra meu ombro, me forçando para baixo para ele. Eu não luto contra ele. Minha mente está gritando para eu só fazer o que ele diz. Ele poderia não me matar se eu fizesse o que me mandam. Eu penso sobre Jacob, e meu coração aperta. Ele está bem? Eles estão machucando ele agora? Eu não posso não perguntar. Eu não posso apenas esquecer meu amigo.

— Eles estão machucando ele? — eu coaxo.

Edward está de pé diante de mim, e diante das minhas palavras, ele se ajoelha. Ele agarra meus pulsos e os mantém firmemente em suas mãos, o que torna impossível me mover. Nossos olhos se encontram, verde escuro e eu recuo. Há tanta coisa por trás daqueles olhos, tanta dor, tanta raiva, tanta morte...

— O que está acontecendo com ele não é sua preocupação. A sua preocupação é sobreviver. Você faz o que eu peço, você vive. Você não faz, você morre. É simples.

Simples. Simples. Claro, é estupidamente simples. Eu abaixo minha cabeça, engolindo mais e mais para parar a bile subindo na minha garganta.

— Quantos anos você tem, garota?

— Meu nome é Isabella, — eu atiro, levantando minha cabeça para encontrar seu olhar.

— Não importo qual é a porra do seu nome, não importa para mim. Eu perguntei quantos anos você tem.

— O que é que isso importa? — eu sussurro. — Se você vai me estuprar, eu não imagino que isso vai importar.

Ele bufa.

— Não, acho que não. Me responda de qualquer maneira.

Meu corpo fica tenso.

— Agora, — ele rosna.

— Tenho vinte e quatro anos.

Ele aperta os olhos e acena com a cabeça.

— Você fodeu muitos homens?

Oh. Meu. Deus.

— Vai se foder, — eu cuspo.

Ele levanta a mão, e ele me dá um tapa tão forte que eu vejo estrelas. Meu corpo enrijece, e foi assim que eu desmorono. Meu momento de força rasteja de volta às minhas profundezas interiores, e permanece lá.

— Responda a porra da minha pergunta, ou eu vou te acorrentar na cela com os ratos.

— Não, — eu coaxo.

— Não, você não fodeu muitos, ou não, você não vai responder a minha pergunta?

— Não, eu não fodi muitos.

— Ótimo.

Ótimo? Eu levanto minha cabeça, encontrando seu olhar com um poderoso brilho.

— Quem é você? — eu pergunto.

— Alguém com quem você não quer transar.

— O...o... o que você quer comigo? — eu digo em voz baixa.

Ele sorri, e isso não é bom. Seus olhos estão cheios de ameaça. Eu tremo, mas quando ele fala, todo o meu mundo para.

— Eu quero te vender.

Oh.

Deus.

Ele quer me vender. Eu não consigo nem respirar por isso. Todo o meu corpo está formigando, e minha cabeça gira. Ele quer me vender? Como... uma escrava sexual? Ou no mercado negro? Eu ergo minha cabeça e meus olhos queimam quando eu olho para seus olhos.

— Você quer me vender? — eu suspiro.

— Eu não quero te vender, — ele rosna, voltando seu olhar para longe do meu e se levantando. Ele caminha até sua mesa e pega um cigarro, acendendo-o. — Eu estou vendendo você.

— Por quê? — eu sussurro.

— Porque eu devo a alguém, e você é o pagamento perfeito. Ele gosta de garotas como você.

Garotas como eu. Oh Deus. Eu não quero saber o que isso significa.

— P ... p... por favor, me deixe ir. Eu vou sair...

Ele bufa.

— Não posso fazer isso. Eu realmente preciso liquidar essa dívida. Não se preocupe, ele só fica mal se você o irritar.

— Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso, — eu grito, meu corpo tremendo.

Ele se aproxima, agarra meu ombro e me levanta. Eu grito de dor quando seus dedos cavam minha pele.

— Você não tem escolha. Você vai aprender que eu não sou o tipo de homem que você quer brincar. Eu vou te esmagar. Agora, vire-se.

— O quê? — eu sussurro.

Ele me vira.

— Não discuta, apenas faça.

Ele começa acariciando meus lados. Ele está à procura de armas. Ele vai encontrar o meu telefone. Minha única chance de escapar. Quando seus dedos passam por cima de meus bolsos, ele empurra sua mão e puxa meu celular.

— Você não vai ficar com isso.

Ele larga o celular no chão e pisa nele até que ele quebra.

Ele quebra as minhas esperanças junto com ele.

— Por favor, me deixe ir.

Ele gira e olha pra mim, antes de se virar e caminhar até a porta. Ele abre, enfia a cabeça para fora e grita,

— Drake!

Um momento depois, um pirata alto, loiro, com uma cicatriz irregular que corre da sua têmpora para a boca e para o lado esquerdo de seu rosto, entra. Ele não olha para mim; ele simplesmente está na porta à espera de ordens. Ele é enorme, com ombros e músculos além de um homem normal. Edward me empurra em direção a ele, e eu abafo o grito aterrorizado que escapa da minha garganta.

— Coloque ela em um cela. Vamos mostrar a ela que tipo de pessoa com quem ela esta brincando.

— Por favor, — eu imploro.

— Eu sugiro que você aprenda a fechar a boca, a menos que você seja permitida falar, — Edward rosna. — Vou te colocar em seu lugar, garota. Não duvide disso. Sua mendicância, isso não significa nada para mim.

Meu lábio treme, e eu solto a minha cabeça.

— Agora, coloque os braços atrás das costas.

Eu giro minha cabeça.

— O quê? Não.

Edward rosna, indo em direção a sua mesa. Ele pega um par de algemas, e com um olhar determinado, ele agarra meu ombro e me gira.

Eu decido que esse é o meu momento de lutar. Eu balanço minha perna para trás, atingindo ele no joelho. Ele grita, mas seus dedos não deixam meu ombro. Ele me empurra para a frente, me pressionando contra a parede. Eu me contorço e chuto, torcendo meu corpo em uma tentativa pobre para escapar de seu aperto. De repente, há uma coisa fria, dura pressionada contra o minha têmpora.

— É simples, — ele sussurra em meu ouvido. — Você faz o que eu te peço, ou eu estouro seus miolos. Qualquer coisa está bom para mim. Você escolhe agora, viver ou morrer. O que é que vai ser?

— Não importa de qualquer forma, — eu choro, me contorcendo.

— Viver ou morrer? — ele ruge, me pressionando mais contra a parede.

— Viver! — eu grito. — Viver!

— Então cala a sua boca e faça o que te mandam fazer porra, — ele rosna.

Ele remove a arma e meus joelhos ameaçam ceder. Estou tremendo, e meus dentes batem juntos. Edward puxa minhas mãos atrás das minhas costas, fazendo um gemido de dor que sai da minha garganta. Então ele me prende em um par de algemas. Ele me gira ao redor, e nossos olhos se encontram por um momento. Tem que haver alguma coisa lá dentro. Certamente isso não pode ser tudo? Ele está agindo como um monstro, mas há uma profundidade de seus olhos que diz o contrário.

— Por favor, me dê um pouco de água, — eu sussurro.

— Você acha que aqui é umas férias de luxo porra? — ele se encaixa.

— Se eu morrer você não vai ter a sua venda.

Seus olhos cintilam com o choque por um momento e depois ficam duros.

— Não me ameace de novo, garota.

Ele me empurra para o homem loiro, e ele toma conta da algema que liga meus punhos juntos. Não posso fazer nada senão obedecer. Como um filhote de cachorro travesso, eu o sigo pelos corredores.

Enquanto ele conduz, eu observo ao redor. A maioria das portas à esquerda e à direita de nós estão fechadas, por isso não posso ver dentro deles. Há um grande quarto à direita no final para a esquerda, e eu posso ouvir vozes barulhentas e música vindo dele. Chegamos ao fim do corredor e há uma velha porta de madeira quebrada. Loiro abre e me empurra para baixo.

O lugar é nojento e cheira a mofo e ratos. Eu tremo e me forço a ficar forte quando a realidade começa a afundar dentro. Nós chegamos até o fundo e um espaço levemente escurecido vem à vista. Posso ver três celas, todas com grades. Meu corpo começa a endurecer com pânico quando eu tenho um vislumbre de seu tamanho. Elas são minúsculas, sem cama, sem banheiro, sem nada. Elas são apenas um espaço pequeno e apertado. Eu balanço minha cabeça e entro quando o Loiro me empurra por trás, mas eu aperto minhas pernas e elas se recusam a se mover. Com um forte empurrão, eu vou para frente.

— Por favor, — eu imploro, agarrando as barras quando ele tenta me enfiar lá dentro. — Por favor, não me faça ir lá. Eu não fiz nada de errado.

— Entre, — ele resmunga.

— Você é humano, afinal? — eu grito.

Ele faz um outro grunhido, balança a porta aberta e me joga tão duramente que eu bato contra a parede de trás e entro em colapso no chão. Eu corro para trás e ele toma conta de mim, tirando minhas algemas rapidamente antes de bater a grande na minha cara. Eu grito e enrolo os dedos em torno delas, agitando, gritando e chorando. Loiro apenas sai, como se meu choro não o afetasse em tudo. Eu caio de joelhos, soluçando. Como é que vim parar aqui?

Eu ouço um coaxar e me viro em minha cela, todo o meu peito subindo e descendo com o pânico. Então eu vejo Jacob na cela ao lado, encolhido e sangrando.

— Jacob? — eu choro, rastejando e tentando me aproximar através das barras entre nós. Jacob engasga e seu corpo estremece.

— Jacob! — eu choro. — Acorde!

Ele tosse e seus olhos se abrem.

— I... I... Bella? — ele coaxa.

— Estou aqui. Você está bem? Oh, Jacob, eu sinto muito.

Ele tosse novamente e geme de dor. Eu ouço o som de botas, e me viro para ver Loiro voltando com uma pequena garrafa de água. Ele empurra através das grades, olha para mim, e então se vira e sai. Ele me deu água? Por quê? Eu rastejo em direção à água, minha garganta ardendo em desespero. Eu quero tomar tudo. Então eu ouço Jacob tossindo ao meu lado e eu sei que isso tem que ser dividido entre nós dois. Eu desenrosco a garrafa e pressiono para os meus lábios.

A água está gelada e calmante. Desespero rasteja através do meu corpo. Leva tudo dentro de mim para não beber a coisa toda. Minhas mãos tremem depois de alguns goles. Eu não quero parar de beber, mas eu não tenho escolha. Meu amigo vai morrer sem essa água.

Eu rastejo em direção às barras e eu gentilmente empurro a água. Jacob está sentado, com a cabeça pendurada, com as roupas rasgadas e sangue.

— Hey, — eu sussurro. — Aqui.

Ele levanta a cabeça e meu coração torce quando vejo seus olhos escurecendo, seu lábio cortado e o sangue seco em seu queixo. Ele vê a água,e seus olhos incendeiam com a necessidade. Ele se aproxima de mim e arrebata a garrafa de minhas mãos, arrancando a tampa e pressionando aos lábios. Ele bebe a água toda em três grandes goles. Quando está vazio, ele levanta os olhos para mim, parecendo que ele se sente ainda pior agora.

— Muita sede, — ele coaxa.

— Eu sei, — eu o acalmo. — Eu vou encontrar uma maneira de nos tirar daqui, Jacob. Eu juro.

— T... t ... tudo dói, — ele sussurra.

Lágrimas aparecem em meus olhos.

— Eu sei, querido. Eu sei. Eu vou encontrar uma maneira de sair daqui, eu prometo.

— Eles vão... — ele toma uma respiração áspera. — Eles vão te vender, Bella.

Meu coração martela e eu engulo seco, tentando manter meu rosto calmo.

— Eu sei, mas não vou deixar eles fazerem isso. Vou descobrir como.

— Estamos no oceano, — ele coaxa. — Como é que vamos escapar?

—Me ouça, — eu sussurro, me aproximando através das grades e tocando sua mão. — Há sempre um jeito.

— Bella...

— Não, Jacob, não desista agora. Se você desistir, não temos nada.

— Estou com tanta fome, — diz ele, os olhos arregalados e com dor.

— Eu sei, eu também.

Eu me inclino para trás contra as barras, ainda segurando sua mão. Eu ouço sua respiração se tornando profunda de novo, e eu sei que o seu corpo está esgotado. Ele foi espancado, ele está desidratado, e ele está com fome. Se eles não nos alimentarem em breve, a perspectiva não vai ser boa. Eu fecho meus olhos, e eles queimam com raiva. Eu me concentro na minha respiração, e tento acalmar meu coração batendo. Eu preciso manter a calma. Eu preciso ser forte e encontrar uma maneira de sobreviver a isto.

Se eu não fizer isso...

Jacob e eu, ambos morremos.

Eu não vou ter isso.

Vomitar quando não há mais nada em seu estômago é o pior sentimento do mundo. Eu fico enjoada na tarde seguinte, e mesmo que eu esteja desidratada e faminta, eu acabo agachada, vomitando bile, porque isso é tudo que me resta. Jacob desmaiou de novo, e ele está parecendo cada vez pior a cada hora que passa. Estou preocupada com ele. Ele não é forte mentalmente, e ele foi espancado, sem contar o resto do trauma que estamos experimentando. Acho que ele está desligando.

Os piratas vieram e nos deram um pouco de comida e água esta manhã. Eu dei a minha para Jacob. Ele não hesitou quando ele agarrou a minha comida, e depois vomitou tudo. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Eu avisei para comer devagar, mas ele não fez. Eu mantive a água, lentamente, tomando, facilitando suavemente meu estômago para isso. Não durou muito, porém. Lá fora, o vento está uivando e o navio balançando. Pelo jeito meu estômago ainda acha que tem alguma coisa nele.

Eu encontro o local mais limpo no chão e me enrolo quando meu estômago revira e protesta. Eu fecho os meus olhos; meu corpo está exausto. Eu sei que eu preciso desligar minha mente e descansar, mas estou apavorada. Como é que vamos sair deste navio? Deus, vamos sair deste navio? O que acontece depois que me venderem? Será que eles vão matar Jacob? Despejá-lo no oceano? Eu nunca iria dormir novamente sabendo que algo tinha acontecido com ele por causa de mim. E, convenhamos, isto é minha culpa. Eu fui a única que tentou fugir.

Eu sinto que minha mente gira e eu tento contar em uma tentativa pobre me acalmar. Eu preciso descansar. Eu preciso da minha força. Tudo dentro de mim dói e o navio está balançando tanto que eu não quero nem pensar nisso. Eu só quero ir para casa. Eu quero ir e voltar a tomar todas as decisões estúpidas na minha vida que me levou a este ponto. Será que eu nunca vou ver outra pessoa de novo? Ou será que esses piratas vão ser a última coisa que eu vou ver? Pior ainda, se eles realmente me venderem, eu iria passar o resto da minha vida como uma escrava sexual?

Eu tremo e meu estômago revira apertado.

Eu não vou chorar.

Eles não merecem isso.

— Polícia! — de repente alguém grita.

Polícia? Eu fico ereta e meu corpo grita em protesto. Eu inclino minha cabeça para o lado e tento ouvir os ruídos acima. Ao meu lado, Jacob começa a se mexer.

— Deixe as armas prontas, — outro grita.

— Eles estão perto, mas eles sabem que não podem fazer nada, — um pirata late. — Deixe eles tentar. Vamos explodir eles em pedaços antes de terem a chance.

Há policiais por perto? Eu fico em minhas mãos e joelhos, e meu estômago revira com raiva. Será nossa chance de liberdade? Podemos escapar? Jacob está acordado agora e ele está olhando para mim com o olhar um pouco longe.

— O... o... o que está acontecendo?

— A polícia! — eu choro. — Eles estão lá fora.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele fica em suas mãos e joelhos também.

— Precisamos fazer barulho, gritar por ajuda.

— Eles vão nos matar, — eu choro, balançando a cabeça.

— Eles vão nos matar de qualquer maneira, Isabella. Grite!

— SOCORRO! — eu grito, enchendo todo o meu corpo com adrenalina. — Alguém NOS AJUDE!

— SOCORRO! — Jacob grita alto. — SOCORRO!

Ouvimos uma maldição e um baralhar a bordo, assim como altos gritos. Cada centímetro da minha pele está formigando, e meu coração está batendo tão forte que está a me fazendo sentir um pouco mal. Esta é, possivelmente, a única chance de conseguirmos escapar.

— SOCORRO! nós dois gritamos ao mesmo tempo, tão alto que eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida que ouviram. Nós continuamos.

Eu ouço o balançar da porta da cela aberta, e Edward vem atacando para baixo. Ok, ele é a última pessoa que eu esperava ver. Seus olhos estão selvagens e ele se aproxima até que ele atinge as barras. Ele as agarra e me olha.

— Cale a boca, — ele late.

— Até parece, — eu coaxo. — SOCORRO!

Ele puxa a arma de sua calça jeans e aponta para mim.

— Cale a boca ou eu vou te matar.

— Você acha que eu me importo? — eu grito. — Vá em frente e me mate, isso tem que ser melhor do que o que você planejou.

Algo pisca em toda a sua expressão por um momento, antes dele virar a arma para Jacob. Meu corpo congela.

— Mas você não se importa se eu matá-lo.

— Não, — eu raspo.

Ele vira seu olhar para mim.

— Cala a sua boca. Mais uma palavra e eu vou explodir ele em pedaços na sua frente.

— Apenas nos deixei ir, — eu choro.

— Você não me ouviu? — ele grita. — Eu disse, cale a boca!

Me levanto para os meus pés e tudo dentro de mim treme. Eu me aproximo, agarrando as barras e olhando através delas.

— Nos mate então, você vai nos fazer um favor. SOCORRO!

Ele rosna, rasga uma chave do bolso e destrava a porta. Assim que ele puxa a porta aberta, eu endureço. Seu braço ataca e me bate no peito, me enviando voando para trás. Eu pouso em meu traseiro, mas meu corpo está cheio de muito mais determinação do que qualquer outra coisa que ele poderia atirar em mim. Eu fico em minhas mãos e os joelhos, e eu me arrasto para a frente, batendo nas pernas dele com tanta força que ele tropeça para trás.

— Porra, — ele amaldiçoa.

Eu passo rastejando por ele e eu chego ao fundo das escadas antes dele agarrar meu tornozelo, me puxando para trás. Eu grito bem alto e sento, ele cai de joelhos quando ele envolve seus braços em volta do meu peito, me puxando para trás. Um grande braço me segura com ele, enquanto o outro tapa a minha boca com tanta força que eu sinto meus dentes morderem o lábio. Eu me contorço e chuto, dando

cada grama de luta que eu tenho aqui dentro. Ele pressiona minha cabeça para trás em seu ombro e sua mão aperta a minha boca.

— Pare, — ele ordena.

Eu enfio minha cabeça para a frente, e bato de volta com tanta força que faz um som alto. Ele rosna e solta minha boca, puxando a arma do chão e pressionando-a contra minha têmpora.

— Não me faça te matar, porque eu não quero ter que fazer isso porra.

Ele não quer?

Ele não... quer?

Eu começo a tremer tão violentamente que eu perco toda a minha luta. Meu corpo despenca e o seu braço flexiona quando ele me sustenta. Ele está ofegante e todo o meu corpo se move a cada respiração forte que ele toma. Ele abaixa lentamente a arma da minha cabeça antes de me puxar para trás e ficar de pé, me levantando com ele. Ele não me deixou ir, ele simplesmente me leva para dentro da cela e me coloca no chão. Então, finalmente, ele me solta.

— Não faça isso mais difícil do que precisa ser, — diz ele. — Eu não quero matar você ou seu amigo, então apenas fique quieta.

Eu aceno e solto a cabeça. Ele me olha mais um momento, antes de virar e trovejar para fora. Eu encosto para trás, e um alto soluço me escapa. Não tem como sair. Nós não podemos escapar. Jacob se arrasta para as barras e ele sussurra suavemente,

— Bella, tudo vai ficar bem.

— Não vai ficar tudo bem, — eu lamento, cerrando os punhos, e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Jacob, ele vai me vender. O que eu vou fazer?

Eu levanto a cabeça para ver o rosto de Jacob cair.

— Nós vamos sair dessa, eu juro Bella.

— Não há saída, — eu grito.

— Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar, — ele murmura, estendendo sua mão e pegando a minha. — Eu juro.

O que ele não entende, em seu maldito mundo preto e branco... é que não há nada que ele possa fazer para impedir isso.

Eles nos deixam na cela por mais uma noite inteira e por todo o dia seguinte. Eles não nos derem mais comida e água. Eu nunca quis tanto morrer em toda a minha vida. A ideia de morrer é muito gentil com a minha mente do que a ideia de viver e, lentamente, desidratar e sofrer até que meu corpo não aguente mais e desligue. Minha língua se parece como se fosse um pedaço de lixa grossa. Minha garganta está tão seca que eu fico aterrorizada só de pensar em engolir, porque a dor é demais. Meu corpo foi além da fome e agora a beira de desligar.

— Bella? — Jacob coaxa de sua cela.

— Eu estou aqui, — eu sussurro. Minha cabeça está pendurada, porque é muito difícil de levantar.

— Você está bem?

— Eu estou... chegando lá.

— Nós não podemos fazer isso por muito mais tempo. Nós vamos morrer se não fizermos algo em breve.

— Eles não vão me deixar morrer, — eu digo, esperando que eu esteja certa. — Eu sou o prêmio em dinheiro.

— Talvez eles tenham encontrado algo mais. Não podemos contar com isso, — diz ele, com a voz tão rouca que é quase irreconhecível.

— O que vamos fazer, Jacob, porque tenho certeza como a merda não consigo descobrir como escapar desse navio esquecido por Deus! — eu mordo fora.

— Precisamos de um plano, para quando eles voltarem aqui embaixo. Nós não podemos ver nada aqui, não podemos ver quartos, ou rotas de fuga - nada. Precisamos de um caminho para chegar no convés.

Ele está certo. É claro que ele está certo. Eu sei que há apenas um caminho para sair, que é roubar um bote salva vidas ou um barco, ou porra, um barril. Tem que haver algo que podemos escapar e irmos para o convés para ver, é a única maneira de saber. Mas como chegar até lá?

— Estamos em uma pequena cela, Jacob. Como você acha que vamos sair?

— Se você for o prêmio, — diz ele, em voz baixa, — eles não vão querer que você morra.

— Onde você quer chegar? — eu sussurro, impaciente.

— Eu acho que você deveria fingir ter desmaiado quando eles vieram aqui embaixo. Eles podem se assustar e te levar lá para cima do convés. Você pode observar o lugar, encontrar uma maneira de escapar.

— Não é uma má ideia, — eu disse, balançando a cabeça. — Mas eles podem não vir aqui por dias.

— Talvez não, mas se eles querem você viva, eles vão.

Eu fecho meus olhos, me concentrando na minha respiração.

— Nós podemos tentar. Não há outra opção para nós.

Eu espero que isso funcione.

Não temos nada mais.

— Bella, — Jacob sussurra freneticamente. — Acorde!

Eu agito do meu lugar no chão e todo o meu corpo dói. Eu pisco rapidamente para tentar focar o meu olhar sobre Jacob.

— Eles estão descendo!

Eu tento mexer meu corpo, mas ele está realmente rígido e dolorido. Eu ouço o bater acima do convés, e o som da porta ser destrancada. Ele está certo; eles estão descendo. Quantos dias tem sido? Eu não sei.

— Desmaie, Bella, — Jacob sussurra. — Não se levante.

Eu fico na minha posição, tentando relaxar de modo que isso pareça real. Eu tenho que acalmar minha respiração para fazer o meu corpo parecer menos duro. Eu ouço o som de botas, e, em seguida, o quarto parece iluminar. Eu posso dizer isso, mesmo com meus olhos fechados.

— Por favor, — ouço Jacob implorar. — Ela não vai acordar. Por favor, ajude ela.

— Porra, eu disse para dar água a ela, — Edward late.

— Eu dei, Cap.

— Eu quis dizer o suficiente para ter certeza de que ela não acabe assim porra. Você deu alguma coisa a eles nos últimos dias, como eu te mandei caralho? — ele grita.

O silêncio enche o quarto.

Edward queria que ele nos alimentasse? Ele não estava tentando nos matar lentamente. Meu peito se enche de esperança.

— Desculpe Cap, eu pensei... eu pensei que Irina tinha dado a eles e...

— Porra, idiotas incompetentes!

Ouço a porta da cela abrir e um momento depois eu sinto braços a volta do meu corpo me levantando. Eu tento me manter mais mole que eu posso.

— Traga Tanya e Irina, elas precisam ver ela.

Há mulheres a bordo do navio? Meu coração palpita. Mulheres pode significar esperança. Elas podem me ajudar.

Edward me leva para fora e eu o ouço pedir ao pirata para que traga água e comida a Jacob, e eu fico grata por isso. Mais do que tudo, eu quero ter certeza que ele fique bem. Quando saímos para os corredores, eu abro meus olhos, freneticamente tentando olhar ao meu redor. Algumas portas estão abertas e eu posso ver uma janela. Uma janela é bom. Eu vejo dentro da sala de jantar, com suas longas mesas e cadeiras espalhadas por toda parte. Passamos por uma pequena cozinha; facas... facas pode ser bom.

— Eu sei o que você está fazendo, — Edward de repente diz.

Eu rapidamente espreito para ver que ele está olhando para mim. Merda. Ele me pegou olhando seu navio. Ele me pegou fingindo estar desmaiada. Deus, eu sou tão estúpida. Eu nem sequer enganei ele por um minuto, nem um maldito minuto. Como é que eu vou fugir quando eu não posso nem mesmo fazer ele acreditar que eu desmaiei por cinco minutos?

— Não pode me culpar por tentar, — eu coaxo.

— O que você estava pensando em fazer? — ele sorri. — Me derrotar com a sua força impressionante, depois de correr com uma faca e pular ao mar?

Ok, bem, agora ele me faz sentir ainda mais estúpida. Eu franzo a testa e desvio os olhos dos dele.

— Isso não teria funcionado por mais de uma razão, mas a principal é que estamos no meio do oceano, muito longe de qualquer coisa civil. Você morreria em um dia.

Idiota.

— Eu poderia ter chegado ao mar. Isso seria melhor do que apenas me sentar aqui e esperar você para me vender como uma espécie de escrava sexual, — eu atiro.

De repente, ele me deixa cair aos meus pés. Meus joelhos se dobram e é só por causa de seu aperto apertado em volta do meu braço que eu não desmorono no chão. Estou tão fraca. Ele começa a me arrastar, seu ritmo furioso e determinado. Ele me leva ao fundo do corredor, e sobe as escadas para o convés.

É fim de tarde e o sol está começando a descer no horizonte. Eu aperto os olhos, mesmo que o sol não esteja alto no céu. Eu estive em uma cela escura por dias, e isso queima. Ele me puxa para o parapeito e me empurra contra ele, apertando a mão na parte de trás do meu pescoço e empurrando meu rosto para o lado.

Que diabos?

— O... o... o que você está fazendo? — eu choro, lutando tanto quanto o meu corpo fraco permite.

— Observe, — ele rosna e então ele vira a cabeça. — Drake, venha aqui e jogue uma isca!

Um minuto se passa, e em seguida, um pedaço de carne grosso é arremessado para o lado do navio. Ele pousa na água, deixando uma pequena ondulação. Edward mantém seu controle sobre a parte de trás da minha cabeça, e meu peito começa a se contrair. Então eu os vejo. Minha visão borra um momento e meu lábio inferior treme. Pelo menos seis tubarões, grandes, vêm até a superfície. Um deles se lança para fora da água, abocanhando o pedaço de carne como se fosse mais do que um lanche. Eu começo a chorar. Meu corpo inteiro treme e o pânico me enche. Mesmo se eu encontrar um caminho para fora, esses tubarões são mortais. Eu provavelmente nunca chegarei longe.

— Você vê isso? — Edward late. — Você vê essa porra? Isso é o que tem nestas águas, que é o que acontece se você tentar saltar para o mar.

— Eu... eu... eu entendo, — eu choro.

Ele empurra a minha cabeça ainda mais para baixo, e eu grito.

— Você quer ser uma isca de tubarão?

— Não, — eu grito, me contorcendo.

— Você quer que eles te rasguem em pedaços, lentamente?

— Maldição, não!

Ele me atira para cima e meu corpo bate em seu peito. Meus joelhos não me seguram agora e ele me deixa cair. Eu bato no convés. Minhas mãos derrapam para fora na madeira úmida, e eu começo a ofegar. Eu estou acabada. Eu não tenho nenhuma saída. Como você escapa de algo assim? O oceano de repente se tornou um lugar mortal, cheio de muito mais perigos do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado.

— Minha sugestão para você é parar de tentar. Não há nenhuma maneira de sair deste navio, garota. Não sem causar sua própria morte.

Eu assinto. Eu estou fazendo isso errado. Eu estou tentando escapar, quando, na verdade, a minha melhor chance de escapar é quando ele tentar fazer o negócio. Eu imagino que, seja lá para quem for que ele esta me vendendo, será em terra, e, portanto, eu vou ter uma pequena janela de oportunidade para fugir. Se eu morrer, eu não vou ter essa chance.

Edward pode ter me assustado, mas eu não estou prestes a desistir.

Ainda não.

Edward me deixa sentar no deck por um momento após o incidente tubarão enquanto ele fala com um grupo de piratas no canto. Ele é profundo na conversa, então eu decido correr o risco. Ele tem tanta certeza que me assustou o suficiente para que eu não vá tentar descobrir alguma coisa. Minha mente vai para as facas na cozinha do inferno, provavelmente há ainda uma arma ou duas por aí. Um ataque surpresa e eu tenho que ter cuidado, mas eu poderia ser capaz de pegar Jacob e entrar no pequeno barco na parte de trás do navio. O pequeno barco que ele não sabe que eu vi quando eu estava sentada aqui, me recuperando do susto e choque. Está lá, no entanto, bem no fundo, apenas visível. Eu me levanto lentamente e com muito

cuidado, ando nas pontas dos pés em direção à porta que leva até o segundo nível.

Prendo a respiração enquanto eu tomo cada passo, tão certa que eu vou ter uma arma apontada para a minha cabeça antes de eu conseguir dar o último passo. Eu chego ao fundo e viro lentamente. Ele não percebeu. Eu pego velocidade agora, me movendo o mais rápido que eu posso para baixo pelos corredores. Eu vejo o primeiro quarto, e corro para ele. Eu não prestei muita atenção para as paredes de madeira branda na sala pequena, ou a cama de solteiro que parece que já viu melhores dias, no canto. Eu vou direto para as gavetas ao lado, e abro. Vamos lá, tem que haver uma arma em algum lugar. Não encontrando nada neste quarto, eu corro para a cozinha. Eu ouço vozes, e sei que está fora dos limites. Meu coração começa a bater desesperadamente. Tenho minutos, se eu tiver sorte. Meus olhos passeiam e eu corro para o próximo quarto que está aberto.

Eu passo direito pelas camas - este tem duas - e vou para as gavetas. Eu as abro e eu começo a fuçar desesperadamente. Venha. Venha. Quando eu não encontro nada, eu fico em linha reta e giro ao redor, só para bater em um grande peito flácido. Meu corpo inteiro endurece e eu levanto a minha cara para ver um velho pirata nojento, sorrindo para mim. Ele tem cabelo grisalho, dentes amarelos e olhos que são de um azul de aço. Ele é horrível. Meu sangue corre frio. Ele não está me dando uma expressão que diz que quer me machucar. Não, sua expressão é a de luxúria.

— Bem, bem, eu ouvi que havia uma menina bonita no navio. O que está fazendo vasculhando minhas coisas, boneca?

Eu balanço minha cabeça, dando um passo para trás.

— Eu estava... Eu só estava...

— Você sabe quanto tempo passou desde que eu tive uma mulher? — ele sorri, me mostrando os dentes apodrecidos.

Oh, não.

O que eu estava pensando, tentando andar neste navio sozinha? Eu dou mais um passo para trás, mas ele ataca e me prende. Eu tento me contorcer e lutar, mas meu corpo está tão fraco. Ele me gira, esmagando um braço sobre o meu peito. Então, ele pressiona uma faca na minha garganta. Ah, não, por favor, Deus, não. Não deixe que isso aconteça. Não.

— Não grite, ou eu te corto, — ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

Então suas mãos descem sobre o meu estômago para as minhas calças. Tudo no meu mundo para, e todo o meu corpo fica duro com medo. Não posso me mover apesar de tudo dentro de mim estar gritando para lutar. Sua mão desliza em minha calça e as lágrimas dos meus olhos queimam quando sua faca pressiona contra a minha garganta. Eu faço um som abafado, e rogo para ele parar.

— Silêncio, — ele ordena.

Eu sinto a bile subir na minha garganta enquanto as pontas de seus dedos roçam minha calcinha. A minha visão começa a dissipar e eu me esforço para encontrar minha luta.

Quando seus dedos puxam o elástico da minha calcinha, acho essa luta. Eu dirijo meu cotovelo para trás, de repente, batendo nas costelas dele. Ele grita e tropeça, bate nas gavetas ao lado da cama. A faca cai para o chão e ele corre para pegar. Eu envolvo meus dedos em torno da faca e assim quando ele tenta pegar, eu viro e a faca vai em sua perna. Ele grita, caindo no chão. O sangue corre de sua perna e a faca cai da minha mão. Eu sinto o sangue escorrer do meu rosto enquanto eu tropeço para trás. Eu só... Eu só... o esfaqueei.

Eu faço um som áspero e eu ouço vozes no corredor. Eu tenho que sair daqui. Eu não posso mais fazer isso. Eu caio de joelhos e o pirata ainda está rolando e gritando, agarrando sua perna. Eu agarro a arma em suas calças e solto. Eu me levanto e minhas mãos oscilam. Eu aponto a arma para ele, e em um silvo vacilante, eu rosno,

— Não se mova. — ele ainda está gemendo de dor, e eu acho que ele não reconheceu o que eu disse. Sangue está derramando do profundo ferimento na sua perna.

— Que porra é essa?

Eu ouço a voz irada de Edward e giro para vê-lo de pé na porta, arma erguida.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Ele tentou... ele... ele colocou as mãos...

— O que ele fez? — diz ele, com a voz dura.

— Ele tentou me estuprar, — eu sussurro.

O olhar ardente de Edward se volta para o pirata no chão.

— Isso é verdade?

— Não chefe, não é verdade... ela está mentindo. Ela veio aqui e se jogou em mim...

O rosto de Edward vira pedra e ele puxa o gatilho de sua arma sem uma segunda pergunta. Eu grito quando uma bala vai direito entre os olhos do pirata. Um buraco aparece, o sangue começa a fluir constantemente da ferida. Meu corpo inteiro balança, e eu posso me ouvir chorar. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não quero fazer isso. Eu só quero ir embora. Por que ele não vai me deixa ir embora? Estou cansada. Exausta. Farta.

Eu levanto a arma e eu pressiono contra minha têmpora. Edward se vira, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele diz muito suavemente,

— Largue isso, garota.

— Para que? — eu sussurro. — Minha vida acabou de qualquer maneira.

— Não é o que você quer fazer...

— Não é? — eu grito, minha mão tremendo. — O que é que você acha que eu quero? Viver a vida como uma escrava sexual? Este é o melhor caminho.

Edward levanta lentamente a arma na altura da minha coxa.

— Largue isso, eu não quero te machucar.

— N... n... não.

Ouço um tiro sair, eu sinto o ardor da minha coxa e eu me sinto desabar no chão. A arma cai da minha mão e patina na madeira. Eu abro a minha boca, e nada exceto um murmúrio estrangulado sai. Eu sinto que há fogo se espalhando em minha perna. Isso queima. Eu grito e minhas mãos imediatamente vão para a ferida onde eu sinto sangue quente, pegajoso.

Edward se aproxima rapidamente, se inclinando para baixo e me levantando em seus braços.

— É só um arranhão, você está bem.

— Você atirou em mim, — eu me encolho, meu estômago se torcendo de dor.

— Eu não poderia deixar você se matar. Não é o caminho certo.

— O que você sabe sobre o caminho certo? — eu choro.

— Mais do que você pensa.

Eu tremo violentamente enquanto ele me carrega pelos corredores. Tudo está girando, nada faz sentido. Tudo no meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo e eu não sei como lidar com isso. Me sinto mal, com medo da ideia de que eu considerei, por um segundo, tirar a minha própria vida. E sobre Jacob? Como eu poderia fazer isso com ele? Como eu pude ser tão egoísta?

Edward me leva para o quarto dele e ele me coloca no sofá. Então ele se vira e vai para o corredor, enfiando a cabeça para fora e latindo algo antes de virar e voltar para o quarto. Ele se ajoelha, segurando minha bermuda e rasgando-a. Eu grito e me contorço, mas ele não para. Ele levanta uma camisa do chão, e pressiona para a minha perna. A pressão dói, e eu me encontro suplicando para ele parar.

— Estou salvando sua perna, pare de lutar contra mim.

— Você tentou me matar, — eu lamento.

— Eu tentei te impedir de matar a si mesma.

Eu soluço e fecho os olhos, sentindo lágrimas fluírem pelo meu rosto. Eu me sinto mal por dentro; eu nunca estive tão apavorada em minha vida. Eu levaria três rodadas com James novamente para não estar nesta situação.

— Eu só atirei de raspão. Um par de pontos e você vai ficar bem.

— Por que me parar? — eu sussurro, minha voz diminuindo. — Você não se importa com a minha vida. Certamente você tem outras coisas para vender, apenas me deixe fazer do meu jeito.

— Não, — ele diz simplesmente.

Seus dedos deslizam para cima da minha coxa e por uma fração de segundo, eu esqueço a dor. Ele agarra o topo da minha coxa e me vira para que ele possa ter uma melhor pressão sobre minha outra perna. Ele não move sua mão quando ele me impede de me mover e todo o meu corpo dói. A queimação na minha outra coxa é demais, mas eu não paro de me mexer, nem mesmo por um segundo, sentindo sua mão na minha coxa. Edward levanta a cabeça, seus olhos encontram os meus, e algo se passa entre nós. Eu não sei o que é... talvez seja a compreensão? O que poderia possivelmente Edward entender sobre mim?

Seu dedo começa a se mover em um círculo calmante suave e ele não move os olhos dos meus. Minha respiração engata e eu me esforço para acalmar a minha respiração. Os olhos vedes de Edward examinam o meu rosto, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa que ele tem certeza que ele nunca vai encontrar. Ele quase parece desesperado. Quando seus olhos saem dos meus, eu sinto seus dedos apertarem a minha coxa... quase tranquilizador. Eu não o entendo. Eu acho que eu nunca vou.

— Cap?

Edward tira a mão da minha coxa, quase com culpa, e então se levanta rapidamente. Ele não encontra o meu olhar de novo, simplesmente se vira para a mulher loura que está na porta.

— Pontos. Ela precisa de cerca de três.

Ela vira seu olhar para mim, e estreita os olhos. Ela é grande, peituda e loira. Ela não é feia, não mesmo, mas ela não é impressionante também. Com um grunhido, ela entra e vai até o sofá. Ela se ajoelha, tirando a camisa da minha coxa e olhando para a ferida.

— Dois deve servir.

Eu fecho meus olhos, sentindo meu estômago virar novamente.

Eu não os abro até que ela terminou e se foi.

Então eu me enrolo e eu fecho meus olhos.

Eu não quero ver ninguém.

— Você ganhou mesmo tempo extra, — grunhi Edward mais tarde naquela noite depois que eu acordei.

Ele está na minha frente, segurando uma toalha. Ele a empurra para mim, e cruza os braços.

Idiota.

Eu lentamente me sento e as minhas pernas palpitam. A menina loira me deu remédio para dor, e espero, equipamentos esterilizados, mas está lentamente começando a desaparecer o efeito e doer. Eu me sinto mal por dentro por ter pressionado uma arma na minha têmpora. Será que eu teria puxado o gatilho? Eu realmente não sei, mas por um momento, apenas por um momento, eu senti uma fraqueza que eu nunca senti na minha vida, e nunca pretendo sentir novamente.

— Se você acha que eu vou tentar escapar depois dessa experiência, você está muito errado. — eu assobio, tentando controlar o meu corpo enquanto ele desesperadamente tenta expulsar o nada no meu estômago.

— Não significa que eu confio em você. Você vai ficar aqui, comigo. Eu vou ter alguém te vigiando quando eu não estou aqui. Eu não confio em você lá embaixo nas celas e eu preciso que você esteja o um pouco mais saudável antes de te vender para Chopper.

Chopper?

O nome faz a minha pele formigar.

— Por favor, reconsidere... — eu digo, levantando os olhos para encontrar os dele. Tem que haver algo dentro dele que eu possa usar para fazê-lo parar. Eu vi isso por um momento antes, quando ele atirou em mim. Estava lá...

Ele cruza os largos braços sobre o peito, e de pé desse jeito, ele parece incrivelmente bonito e poderoso. Deus, ele é perigoso; está escrito em cima dele. Da maneira como seus músculos definidos se movem, à maneira como suas roupas abraçam seu corpo duro e firme. Seu cabelo está solto nesta tarde, e ele trava até a base do pescoço em ondas grossas. Ele tem o tipo de cabelo que uma mulher teria inveja. Os aros de ouro em suas orelhas. Como ele pode ser tão bonito, e ao mesmo tempo tão completamente horrível?

— Suplicar não vai mudar minha mente. Tenho dívidas a pagar. Não leve isso para o lado pessoal.

— Não leve para o lado pessoal, — eu rosno. — Você está me vendendo para alguém que provavelmente vai usar o meu corpo como ele quiser, mas você não quer que eu leve para o lado pessoal?

Ele rosna.

— Ouça, garota. Eu sugiro que você pare de questionar meus motivos e comece a aprender a calar a boca. Ou eu vou te pendurar do lado de fora do navio e deixar que os tubarões tenham uma chance de pegar você.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

Ele está falando sério.

— Eu não quero ficar aqui com você, me deixe voltar para a cela.

— Não vai acontecer.

— Eu não vou deixar meu amigo. Eu vou fazer sua vida um inferno se você me manter aqui, — ameaço.

— Isso é uma ameaça? — ele rosna, descruzando os braços e se aproximando.

— Não, pirata. É uma promessa. Ele é tudo para mim. Eu não vou deixar você deixá-lo lá para apodrecer. A menos que você vai me observar cada segundo de cada dia, então você não pode ter certeza que eu vou fazer o que for preciso para escapar disso. Incluindo tentar tirar minha própria vida novamente.

Ele toma uma respiração profunda, irregular.

— Você realmente faria isso com seu amigo? Se matar? Deixar ele sozinho em um navio para ser morto?

Suas palavras queimam.

— Às vezes, não há escolha.

— Vou te dar uma escolha, — diz ele, encontrando meu olhar morto. — É pegar ou largar. Se você ficar aqui, se manter segura e não tentar fugir ou se machucar de novo... Vou continuar a alimentar o seu amigo. Vou dar comida e água e quando pararmos eu vou deixar ele ir.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Ele está oferecendo a liberdade de Jacob em troca de eu prometer ficar e fazer o que ele pedir. Basicamente, é a vida do meu amigo ou a minha. Se eu disser não, Jacob morre. Se eu disser que sim, eu estou me vendendo. Eu fecho meus olhos. Eu já sei a resposta. Eu sabia desde o momento em que eu decidi que iria fazer o que eu podia para Jacob. Eu sabia disso quando eu decidi momentos atrás que eu não iria mostrar fraqueza. Eu tenho que ser a mais forte. Jacob nunca poderia saber o quão perto eu tenho que desistir de nós dois. Abro os olhos e eu encontro o olhar de Edward.

— Como eu sei que você não está mentindo?

— Código dos Piratas. Nós fazemos o negócio de sangue. Eu não quebro meus negócios.

— Você jura que ele vai ser alimentado e vai receber água e ser liberado sem as cordas. Ele pode voltar para a sua vida e viver feliz se eu prometer fazer o que você pede?

Edward assente.

Eu fecho meus olhos e penduro minha cabeça.

— É um acordo.

Ele dá um passo em frente e eu levanto os meus olhos para vê-lo trazer uma faca. Ele corta em toda a palma da mão levemente. Um pequeno fio de sangue aparece. Eu tremo, e todo o meu corpo começa a pulsar. Estou prestes a assinar a minha vida. É a única escolha. Pelo menos com esta escolha eu sei que Jacob fica livre. Eu posso encontrar uma maneira de escapar depois. Eu tenho certeza que eu posso. Edward se abaixa e ele pega a minha mão, trazendo a faca para minha palma. Eu tento puxar.

— Não, eu não quero misturar sangue, — eu choro.

— Tudo é selado com sangue, código dos piratas. Se você não selar, eu não prometo a segurança do seu amigo. Eu não tenho doenças, por isso, pare com isso e aperte a porra da minha mão.

Ele faz uma linha tão rasa na minha palma que eu mal sinto. Apenas uma pequena garoa de sangue aparece. Ele aproxima a sua mão. Hesito.

— Quanto a vida do seu amigo vale para você? Se você não apertar a minha mão, eu não faço o negócio. Pelo sangue, ou por nada. Eu não quebro minhas promessas. Você hesita um momento e eu vou mudar minha mente. Se eu mudar isso, você não vai ter essa chance novamente. Salve o seu amigo.

Eu estendo a minha mão. Se eu morrer de uma doença, que assim seja. Meu resultado realmente não está sendo positivo de qualquer maneira. Edward atinge a minha mão, e pouco antes de tocá-la, ele fala as palavras. As palavras que me ligam a ele, pelo menos por agora.

— Pelo código do oceano, nós fazemos este negócio.

Concordo com a cabeça e levantar minha mão, inspecionando a ferida na minha palma.

— Você não está sangrando bastante, o que significa que você está desidratada.

Não brinca, Sherlock.

— Eu mandei Irina te trazer comida, água e algumas roupas. Você pode tomar banho e você vai ser alimentada diariamente. Eu não posso te entregar parecendo um saco de ossos.

Deus, eu pareço tão ruim assim?

— Tudo bem. — eu aceno.

— Você pode dormir no sofá e você tem acesso a este quarto e todo o navio. Agora que você fez esse negócio, vou retirar a vigia. Se você tenta escapar, eu corto a garganta do seu amigo sem hesitação. Você não pode tirar ele das celas, de modo que qualquer noção de fuga que você pode ter... esqueça. Eu posso ver que ele significa muito para você, por isso é a sua decisão se vai manter ele vivo. Se você tentar fugir, acredite em mim, eu vou fazer doer por ele.

— Eu entendi, ok? Eu não vou ir em qualquer lugar do caralho, — eu rosno.

Ele aperta os olhos para mim e então ele se vira e caminha até sua mesa. Ele pega um telefone e pressiona alguns botões. Eu fico olhando para o telefone com saudade, mas não é uma linha externa, apenas uma linha interna. Eu só posso desejar.

— Irina, traga comida, água e algumas roupas para a garota. Traga agora.

Ele desliga antes que a menina sequer tenha a chance de responder. Cinco minutos depois, uma batida soa na porta. Me viro no sofá e vejo quando Edward vai e abre a porta, revelando algo que eu não esperava ver. Há uma menina, eu assumo que ela tenha uns vinte e tantos anos, em pé na porta. Eu imaginei que ele tivesse vadias a bordo do navio, mas essa menina parece arrumada, limpa e quase amigável. Ela tem o cabelo vermelho longo, grosso e grandes olhos verdes. Sua pele é pálida, e seu corpo é pequeno e delicado. Que diabos ela está fazendo em um navio pirata?

— Obrigado, — diz Edward, pegando os itens de sua mão.

Ela vira os olhos para mim e por um momento encontramos o olhar uma da outra. Será que essa menina poderia ser a minha saída? Ela me dá um pequeno sorriso fraco e então se vira e vai embora. Quantas mulheres estão no navio? Eu pensei que era algum tipo de regra as mulheres não ficarem em navios piratas, mas eu nem sabia que os piratas ainda existiam no mundo mais.

Eu acho que tudo o que eu acreditava era errado.

Edward se aproxima, deixando cair as coisas em cima da mesa na minha frente. Vejo uma regata, uma calça jeans, uma garrafa de

água e um sanduíche. Meu estômago torce com raiva, e eu não tenho certeza que comer é uma ideia sábia.

— Será que a garota é uma prisioneira também? — de repente eu pergunto.

Edward estava se afastando, mas as minhas palavras fazem ele parar e me encarar.

— Ela está aqui de boa vontade.

— Por quê? — eu digo.

Por que alguém, em sã consciência, ficaria em um navio pirata?

— A vida dela não é da sua conta. Nem a vida de qualquer um na minha equipe.

Eu estreito meus olhos, mas eu os deixo cair. Me viro e olho para o sanduíche de novo.

— Eu sugiro que você coma isso, beba a água, entre no chuveiro, e depois descanse.

— Como se você se importasse, — murmuro, me aproximando e agarrando o sanduíche.

— Eu tenho que dar algo que vale a pena querer, — ele encaixa. — Neste momento, você não iria valer nem mesmo o preço mais barato.

Ái.

Eu não respondo. Levanto o sanduíche para minha boca e dou uma mordida. No minuto em que a comida chega na minha língua, eu me encolho. Estou morrendo de fome, não me leve a mal, mas meu estômago esteve carente há tantos dias, a ideia de comida e a reação a comida me faz enjoar com raiva. Eu mastigo lentamente, fechando os olhos e me concentrando na minha respiração. Eu tenho que comer, para a minha saúde e minha força. Eu engoli o pedaço mastigado para baixo e estremeço em voz alta com a dor na minha garganta.

— Não coma muito rápido, — diz Edward. — Você só vai vomitar tudo. Confie em mim.

Eu olho para ele.

— O que você sabe? Você alguma vez esteve tão faminto que o pensamento de comida realmente repele você?

Ele encontra o meu olhar, com os olhos muito sérios.

— Sim, eu estive.

Ele esteve? Eu pisco. Essa não era a resposta que eu esperava. Incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa para isso, eu viro minha cabeça de volta para o sanduíche e dou uma outra mordida. É de presunto e queijo, básico, simples, e se eu não estivesse me sentindo tão mal, provavelmente seria muito gostoso. Eu pego a água, destampando a parte superior e trazendo para os meus lábios. O aperto na minha garganta vem outra vez, e eu quero tanto apenas engolir tudo. Eu sei que eu não posso. Eu tenho que ir com calma, então eu tomo alguns grandes goles e coloco a água para baixo. Eu tomo outra mordida do sanduíche, então fico em pé e levanto as roupas pelos meus braços. Me viro e caminho em direção ao banheiro sem olhar para Edward. Eu não posso comer mais nada mais até que eu tome banho. Eu simplesmente não posso.

O banheiro é realmente muito grande, com um chuveiro sobre a banheira, um sanitário e um lavatório. Eu me aproximo, correndo os dedos sobre as lâminas de barbear e loção pós-barba na bancada. É como estar no banheiro de um homem normal, só que Edward não é um homem normal. Eu me viro para o espelho e suspiro quando eu me vejo. Oh... meu... Deus. Ele está certo. Eu parece horrível. Meu rosto está coberto de pele descamada, meu cabelo está maltrapilho e repugnante, e meus olhos estão vermelhos, e tem anéis escuros sob eles. Normalmente eu sou bastante normal, com cabelo castanho escuro e grandes olhos castanhos. Na verdade, eu gosto de como eu me pareço. Agora, porém, eu pareço uma cobra trocando pele.

Eu giro ao redor e ligo o chuveiro. O pensamento de água morna calmante tem o meu corpo formigando em antecipação. Eu não tomei banho por dias. Eu deixo cair as minhas roupas, estremecendo quando eu tiro tudo do meu corpo queimado. Eu entro no chuveiro, e no momento que a água toca a minha pele, eu grito. Eu cerro os dentes, sabendo que eu não tenho escolha além de ficar e suportar isso. Eu preciso disso. Meu corpo precisa. Eu fecho meus olhos, e me equilibro, pressionando as palmas das mãos contra a parede do chuveiro. O navio ondula ligeiramente e eu alargo a minha posição para me impedir de tombar.

Leva cerca de cinco minutos para que a minha pele se sinta melhor. Quando alivia, eu me inclino e encho a palma da mão de sabão. Eu passo sobre as partes menos queimadas do meu corpo, e então eu ensaboo meu cabelo. Acho uma toalha, e eu começo a limpar suavemente meu rosto, removendo toda a pele seca. Eu lavo meu cabelo, meu corpo e meu rosto e, em seguida, saio. Devo admitir que eu me sinto mais fresca. Meus pensamentos vão para Jacob. Eu deveria ter pedido que ele pudesse tomar banho. Talvez eu possa adicionar isso. Eu me seco delicadamente, e depois puxo as calças jeans e a regata. Colocar o jeans sobre a minha perna ferida é um desafio, mas eu chego lá. Eles estão um pouco grande, mas tudo bem. Eles são limpos e são confortáveis.

Quando eu termino, eu levanto um pente do balcão e eu passo através do meu cabelo. Levo sólidos 15 minutos para desembaraçar meus cabelos, mas quando eu olho no espelho outra vez eu posso ver um vislumbre de mim mesma. Meu rosto parece vermelho, mas muito menos horrível. Respirando fundo, eu me viro e vou para a porta. Quando eu saio do banheiro, eu ouço uma risadinha e viro meus olhos para o outro extremo do quarto onde a cama de Edward fica. A menina loira que me deu os pontos está sentada na beira da cama, passando as mãos para cima e para baixo na perna dele. Oh não, não é sério que eles vão fazer isso quando eu estou no quarto... eles vão?

Eu limpo minha garganta.

Ele olha para cima e seus olhos se arregalam. É preciso um momento para ele colocar a expressão séria de volta em seu rosto. Ele ficou chocado que eu realmente parecia com uma mulher?

— Por que ela está aqui? — ela lamenta.

Eu enrugo meu nariz e murmuro,

— Eu sou a prisioneira dele. Lembra?

— Ela vai ficar aqui muito tempo? — ela faz beicinho, voltando seu olhar para Edward, que ainda tem seus olhos em mim.

— Ela vai, — ele murmura.

— Não me lembro de que ter relações sexuais na minha frente faz parte do nosso negócio, — eu indico.

— Não me lembro de sua opinião ser parte disso também. — ele sorri.

— Eu vou fazer você desejar não ficar com ela na minha frente, — eu estalo. — Acredite em mim quando eu digo que vou fazer o impossível se você tentar trepar com ela neste quarto enquanto eu estou nele.

Ele levanta as sobrancelhas.

— Isso é mais uma ameaça?

— Não, de novo, é uma promessa.

— Não me diga que essa porra te assusta, inocência? — ele raspa

Do que ele me chamou? Parecia quase... espanhol.

Eu não respondo. Eu simplesmente viro e caminho de volta para o meu sofá, me sento, dobrando as pernas debaixo de mim. Eu pego o sanduíche e água, e continuo a morder e saborear.

Eu ouço as risadinhas atrás de mim, então o som distinto de sucção. Ele não pode estar falando sério? Que tipo de porco é ele?

Eu fecho meus olhos, e eu penso em maneiras de irritá-lo o suficiente para fazer ele parar. Eu sei que agora Edward não vai me matar, ele perde muito se fizer isso. Então, eu decidi fazer a única coisa que eu sei que posso fazer bem.

Eu canto.

E eu faço valer a pena.

— Esvazie seu copo, companheiro yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, uma vida de pirata para mim.

Repito isso mais e mais, no topo dos meus pulmões. A menina rosna após cerca de cinco minutos e eu ouço ela se levantar, batendo o pé.

— Faça ela calar a boca!

Eu viro meus olhos para Edward e ele está sorrindo para mim. Deus, ele é lindo desse jeito. Eu continuo cantando, não me movendo uma vez meus olhos dos dele. Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas, como se dissesse, 'Você pensou que eu estava brincando?'.

Ele vira os olhos para a menina.

— Saia, eu tenho negócios para cuidar.

Ela bufa e olha pra mim.

— Da próxima vez, tranque ela.

Ele dá a ela uma expressão entediada e ela bufa mais uma vez antes de assaltar para fora.

Eu viro meu rosto de volta para a garrafa de água nas mãos, muito orgulhosa de mim mesma. Isso vai ensinar a ele por tentar fazer a minha estadia difícil.

— Orgulhosa de si mesma, não é, inocência? — diz ele atrás de mim.

— Muito, muito obrigada.

Ele bufa e eu olho para cima para vê-lo me estudar, como se ele estivesse tentando me entender.

Boa sorte, amigo.

Eu nem sequer me entendo.

Eu encontro o seu olhar e eu seguro. Há um desafio em seus olhos e não tenho dúvida de que ele vê igual desafio nos meus. Eu posso ter me capturado para ele e para quem ele decidiu me vender, mas dane-se se eu vou parar de lutar. Nada vai tirar o espírito que tenho aqui dentro. Se eu tenho que deixar ele louco, então que eles cuidem de suas bundas, porque é o que eu vou fazer.

— De onde você é inocência?

Por que ele insiste em me chamar assim? O que isso quer dizer?

— Isso realmente não é seu negócio, — eu jogo com ele, dando outra mordida no meu sanduíche.

— É o meu negócio. Você é o meu negócio agora. Então, responda a pergunta.

— Eu sou originalmente da Austrália.

Ele sorri, largamente.

— Eu pensei ter detectado um sotaque australiano. Há quanto tempo você vive nos Estados Unidos?

Eu cruzo meus braços, e depois engulo a comida na minha boca.

— O que é isso? Uma lista de verificação para o homem que você está me vendendo? Tentando certificar de que estou à altura dos padrões? Bem, não se preocupe, pirata. Eu não vou dizer nada. Eu poderia estar seguindo suas regras, mas isso não quer dizer que eu gosto de você, ou te respeite. Coloque isso na sua cabeça.

Todo o seu corpo enrijece e ele troveja para a frente, segurando meu ombro e me atirando para cima. Assim que pouso em meus pés, ele traz o rosto para baixo perto do meu, e sua voz sai como aço e áspera.

— Não se esqueça que eu sou a pessoa segurando o seu amigo em minhas celas. Eu posso ir até lá, cortar a garganta dele, e, em seguida, te vender de qualquer maneira. Não te devo nada, garota. Não me force

— Você fez um acordo, — eu sussurro, sentindo minha raiva construir.

Ele me deixa ir e eu tropeço para trás no sofá. Ele se endireita e se vira, tomando longos e determinados passos até chegar à porta. Ele gira ao redor e me olha. Seus dedos pegam no batente da porta.

— Não force o que você não sabe. Mesmo os homens mais fortes e acordos mais fortes ... podem ser quebrados.

Em seguida, ele se vira e sai do quarto.

Que diabos?

Me sento por apenas alguns minutos, antes de decidir que, se eu estou autorizada a andar ao redor do navio, então eu vou fazer bom uso disso. Eu saio do quarto e começo a andar pelos corredores em direção às celas. Eu quero falar com Jacob, ver se podemos descobrir uma maneira de escapar juntos. Eu não posso deixar ele para trás - se eu fizer isso, ele morre. Se eu sair, tem que ser com ele, ou eu tenho, pelo menos, que ter certeza que ele saia com segurança por conta própria.

Eu coloquei minha cabeça para baixo e tento chegar às celas tão rapidamente quanto possível, mas a meio caminho de lá eu me deparo com a loira que Edward tinha em seu quarto. Ela estende a mão quando eu tento passar por ela e seus dedos enrolam em volta do meu braço. Então eu estou sendo batida contra a parede. Eu fecho meus olhos e cerro os dentes. Eu não vou ser intimidada por esta idiota. Isso não vai acontecer. Eu tomo uma respiração profunda e abro os olhos para encontrar o olhar zangado dela.

— Me ouça, sua putinha. Edward é meu. Eu não me importo qual negócio vocês dois fizeram, a próxima vez que eu entrar no quarto dele, eu vou conseguir o que eu preciso.

Eca.

— Se você acha que eu vou deixar você me intimidar em tomar a decisão de empatar a sua foda com Edward, você vai se encontrar em um beco sem saída. Eu não vou ser intimidada e eu certa como a merda não vou me sentar e deixar que ele foda seu cérebro inútil na minha frente.

Seus olhos se abrem e ela levanta o punho. Eu o vejo chegando, e eu sei como bloquear. Me chame de uma profissional experiente, mas eu aprendi como me esquivar de socos. Assim que seu punho voa para frente, eu torço meu corpo de seu aperto e balanço a cabeça para o lado. Seu punho bate na parede de madeira e ela grita de dor quando ela lasca e sua mão vai para a direita através dela. Antes que eu possa reagir mais, o homem alto e loiro que me jogou nas celas antes, Drake, eu acho, está me puxando para trás.

— Chega, — ele late.

— Oh Deus, — a loira grita. — Drake, minha mão está presa na parede.

— Isso vai te ensinar a manter a boca fechada, — ele late.

Ele está... me defendendo? Eu me contorço em suas garras, mas ele não me deixa ir.

— Eu disse chega, garota. Pare de se contorcer.

— Então me deixe ir, — eu estalo.

— Não, — ele diz simplesmente, antes de se aproximar, segurando a camisa da menina loira e puxando com tanta força que a mão dela sai da parede. Tem sangue e estilhaços sobre a madeira.

— Vá e veja Irina, Tanya, e tenha a sua mão enfaixada.

Tanya é o nome da menina loira. Ela gira, segurando sua mão e olhando para mim.

— Isso não acabou.

— Acabou sim.

Eu ouço a voz potente e me viro para ver Edward aparecer das sombras do corredor. Há quanto tempo ele tem estado lá? Ele caminha até Tanya, agarra o ombro dela e se inclina para perto.

— Se você tocar em alguém no meu navio novamente, homem ou mulher, eu vou te cortar e te jogar ao mar. Você não é mais do que uma foda fácil. É isso aí. Eu não te devo nada, então eu sugiro que você cale a boca e fique longe de Isabella.

Eu sinto meu corpo ficar tenso. É a primeira vez que eu ouço ele usar o meu nome.

Tanya acena freneticamente, se vira e sai correndo. Quando ela se foi, Edward se vira para mim.

— Empata foda?

Eu mordo meu lábio inferior, e desvio o olhar.

— Onde você aprendeu a se esquivar de socos assim? — acrescenta ele.

Dou de ombros, ainda olhando para o chão. Drake ainda está me segurando, sem dizer nada.

— Eu só reagi...

— O que eu disse sobre a mentira? — ele rosna. — Você vai aprender muito rapidamente que eu posso reconhecer um mentiroso a um quilômetro de distância, por isso não adianta tentar. Agora, eu pergunto novamente, onde você aprendeu se esquivar de socos como esse?

Estou farta de sua atitude arrogante. Ele é sempre tão agressivo, tão dominante, tão frustrante. Eu me mexo do aperto de Drake e ele recua e me deixa ir. Eu cruzo meus braços e enfrento Edward, meus olhos selvagens com adrenalina e raiva.

— Eu aprendi isso porque meu ex-namorado me batia tanto que eu tive que me defender. Uma noite, eu não podia me defender, então eu atirei nele e ele foi para a cadeia. Agora ele está livre e me procurando. Eu tive que aprender a me defender, senão ele teria me matado. Isso responde a sua pergunta?

A expressão de Edward é difícil de ler, mas seus olhos estão intensos. Eles estão se concentrando em mim e ele parece estar imerso em pensamentos. Eu balanço minha cabeça e me viro para Drake.

— Muito obrigada, o que quer que isso foi.

Ele concentra seus olhos em mim e eu vejo um flash de alguma coisa dentro deles. Ele parece... solitário. Ele tem a sua vida em seus olhos e pelo que eu posso ver é uma vida ruim, coisas dolorosas. A cicatriz em seu rosto só confirma isso. Eu seguro o seu olhar, me perguntando sobre o homem que está por trás desse gigante. Ele é tão grande, tão musculoso, tão poderoso, mas seu rosto... ele mantém um certo nível de gentileza. Ele vira os olhos de mim e acena com a cabeça, antes de se virar e caminhar para fora.

— Não faça amizade com Drake, ele não é o tipo de homem que você vai entender, — diz Edward.

Eu rasgo meus olhos de Drake e me viro para Edward.

— Você disse que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse neste navio, se eu tomasse cuidando. Isso é o que eu estou fazendo.

Me viro e começo a caminhar em direção às celas novamente.

— Ele ainda está atrás de você? — Edward grita.

Eu paro e todo o meu corpo se enrijece. Eu olho por cima do ombro e sopro,

—Isso não importa, porque não é seu negócio.

Ele faz um som rosnando quando eu desapareço no escuro.

O que importa para ele, afinal?

_**BEIJO GRANDE E ATÉ AMANHÃ**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oi pessoas!_**

**_Espero que todas tenham recebido o livro._**

**_LUANNAV minha flor, seu e-mail não saiu, você tem que escrever todo ele. ex; josimelodypatzarrobagmailpontocom_**

**_CHEIVA minha linda escudeira, você foi uma das primeiras para quem mandei o livro, mas de qualquer forma mandei novamente_**

**_só para garantir. kkkkkkk Amo seus comentários. Abduzida? kkkkkk Só vc mesmo! Obrigada garota!_**

**_Acho que a fic não ta agradando muito. Mas nesse capítulo as coisas começam a melhorar. _**

**_Beijo grande e Boa leitura_**

— Você o quê? — Jacob raspa, arregalando os olhos.

Eu envolvo meus dedos em torno das barras da cela e me aproximo.

— Era a única maneira de te manter seguro, Jacob.

— Você basicamente se vendeu a ele, — ele grita.

— Eu não tive escolha.

— Você sabia que ele não iria te machucar, você não tem que fazer esse negócio.

— Ele poderia não me machucar, — eu choro, — mas ele teria te machucado.

— Bella...

— Eu vou nos tirar dessa bagunça, eu só precisava de um tempo. No momento, ele acha que eu não vou fazer nada, porque eu quero proteger você. Se eu puder te tirar...

— Mesmo se você puder, como é que vamos escapar? — ele sussurra, deixando seus olhos caírem em torno do pequeno espaço como se para ter certeza que ninguém está por perto.

— Se eu conseguir a chave, podemos fugir muito tarde da noite quando Edward está dormindo. Há um bote salva-vidas na parte de trás do navio. Eu poderia ser capaz de começar a esconder um pouco de água lá... pode nos dar alguns dias...

— Assim que ele souber que você fugiu, ele vai te procurar, ele vai nos encontrar lá fora...

— Você só quer que eu desista? — eu estalo. — Ficar parada e deixar que minha vida seja vendida?

— Não, mas precisamos de um plano mais sólido.

— Estamos no meio do oceano, Jacob. Não há nada mais sólido do que isso.

— Não podemos simplesmente pular ao mar, Bella. Não funciona assim.

— Bem, quando você descobrir um plano melhor, — eu lato, — compartilhe.

Então eu giro ao redor e ataco em direção à porta.

— Bella! — Jacob grita. — Não comece a agir como uma estúpida.

Agir como uma estúpida?

Ele está falando sério?

Eu estou abrindo mão da minha liberdade por ele e ele acha que eu estou agindo com estupidez.

Eu não olho para ele, nem paro. Eu subo as escadas, batendo a porta atrás de mim, só para correr diretamente em Irina. Ela guincha e pula para trás, seus grandes olhos arregalados.

— Sinto muito, eu não sabia que você estava lá.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, colocando minhas mãos para cima.

— Está tudo bem, eu estou bem.

— Você está bem? — ela pergunta em voz baixa.

Eu sinto meu corpo relaxar um pouco e eu exalo um suspiro alto.

— Eu estou bem, obrigada.

— Eu sou Irina. Nós não fomos formalmente apresentadas.

Ela estende a mão para mim, e eu, cansadamente a tomo.

— Eu sou Isabella.

— É um nome bonito. — ela sorri.

Eu sorrio de volta.

— Obrigada. Edward está por aí?

— Ele fica na sala de jantar, neste momento do dia.

Eu sorrio novamente.

— Obrigada.

Ela acena com a cabeça, em seguida, dá de ombros.

— A qualquer momento, é pra isso que eu estou aqui.

Eu tão desesperadamente querendo perguntar a ela por que ela está neste navio, mas eu não posso. Se ela está trabalhando porque quer com Edward, é provável que ela diga a ele tudo o que eu diga ou faça.

— Obrigada, — eu digo mais uma vez, antes de me virar e ir em direção ao deck.

Preciso de ar fresco.

Eu preciso pensar.

Quando eu chego ao convés, eu vejo um grupo de piratas perto da cabine de navegação. Estão todos fumando e conversando entre si. Eu não enfrento a qualquer dos seus olhares quando eu passo por eles para a borda do navio. Espio ao mar e vejo uma escultura de uma sereia subindo fora da parte dianteira. Eu sorrio e eu percebo que é o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que eu dei em dias.

Eu posso ouvir a conversa dos piratas atrás de mim e eu me desligo, esquecendo onde estou por apenas um momento. Eu fecho os olhos e deixo a brisa do mar fazer cócegas no meu rosto. Eu respiro fundo e encho meus pulmões, apreciando a queimadura leve à medida que se expandem.

— Melhor não chegar muito perto da borda. — eu ouço uma voz rouca atrás de mim. — Há um monte de tubarões lá embaixo, mas eu tenho certeza que o capitão já te disse isso.

Eu me viro para ver três piratas de pé, olhando para mim. Eles são todos mais velhos e eles parecem mais ou menos. Um deles ri da expressão nervosa no meu rosto, mas o riso não é suave ou gentil. Isso me assusta. Eu dou um passo para trás, segurando o parapeito.

— Oh, não tenha medo, moça. Eu não mordo.

Porque eu não acredito nele?

— Me deixe em paz...

O pirata que está no meio dá um passo em frente e todo o meu corpo se enrijece.

— Só avisando sobre os tubarões. Por que se você cair no mar, você está frita.

— Eu sei, — eu disse, tentando manter minha voz firme.

— Você viu eles, então? — ele sorri. — Bem, você não gostaria da viagem...

Ele dá um passo para frente rapidamente e eu corro para trás, deslizando para as grades para me impedir de cair para o lado. Todos os três soltam gargalhadas e todo o meu corpo formiga com medo. Eles estão tentando me deixar com medo, tentando me provocar e me insultar. Eles achariam abdominaisolutamente hilariante se eu caísse agora. Eu sinto meus olhos ardendo, e eu me afasto, tentando acalmar as minhas pernas oscilantes.

— Ah, agora, não vai ficar toda chateada, por isso... nós estamos apenas nos divertindo.

Idiotas.

— Sim, — um diz. — Nós não queremos que você morra agora...

— Deixem ela em paz.

Eu ouço uma voz e viro a cabeça para ver Drake em pé atrás do grupo de rapazes.

— Poxa, menino Drakey, não há ninguém fazendo nada de errado.

— Deixem. Ela. Em. Paz.

Sua voz é como lâminas de barbear e os piratas parecem recuar. O mais velho do grupo dá um passo à frente, puxando uma faca enferrujada. Meu estômago embrulha. Estou prestes a ser apanhada no meio de uma luta? Eu envolvo meus braços em minha volta, recuando mais e olhando com os olhos arregalados. O pirata mais velho passa para a frente, ainda apontando a faca em Drake.

— O que você disse, Drake? — ele sussurra.

— Você me ouviu, — Drake diz, — Eu disse para deixar ela em paz.

— Desde quando você se tornou o guarda-costas dela?

— Meu negócio, Jekyll, não te interessa. Agora, vou pedir mais uma vez. Deixe ela em paz e vá embora.

O pirata, Jekyll, ruge com risos e se aproxima. Eu vejo com uma expressão de horror quando ele dirige a faca para o estômago de Drake. Pouco antes de ele tocar a sua pele, o braço de Drake ataca e seu punho impulsiona para cima, quebrando o nariz do pirata. O sangue jorra de seu rosto quando ele tropeça para trás. Leva apenas três segundos ou menos, depois disso, para que Drake o solte no chão e

pressione a bota em sua garganta. O pirata luta sob a bota de Drake, com falta de ar.

— Eu preciso te matar agora? — ele sussurra.

— Foi uma brincadeira, só uma piada! — o pirata chora.

— Saia da minha frente, antes que eu faça você querer não ter nascido.

Ele tira a bota e o pirata se levanta, tossindo e cuspindo, antes de correr. Os outros dois piratas se afastam lentamente. Meu corpo inteiro despenca com alívio. Graças a Deus. Eu nunca percebi o quão poderoso Drake era até aquele momento. Eu levanto os meus olhos para encontrar os dele e ele olha para mim por um segundo antes de começar a se virar. Eu não posso deixar ele sair sem agradecer; ele apenas me salvou, mais uma vez.

— Você gosta de me salvar? — eu digo timidamente.

Ele para e olha para mim.

— Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho.

— Seu trabalho é salvar os prisioneiros?

Seus lábio se abre. Oh meu, eu fiz Drake sorrir?

— É o meu trabalho me certificar de que você não se machuque.

— Para que ele possa vender uma peça sem defeitos? Certo?

Ele encolhe os ombros.

— Algo como isso.

— Então, você não faz isso porque você é uma boa pessoa, então? Isso é uma pena, — eu digo, encontrando um banco velho e me sentando sobre ele. — Porque eu meio que gostava de você.

Seus olhos caem sobre mim e ele parece confuso, como se ele não pudesse acreditar que eu poderia gostar dele ou até mesmo contemplar gostar dele. Em seguida, ele faz algo que me surpreende; ele se aproxima e se senta ao meu lado. Comparado com o meu pequeno tamanho em torno do tamanho dele. Ambos olhamos para o oceano por um momento, apenas sentados em silêncio, e depois eu me viro para ele.

— Como é que você é tão grande? — eu pergunto.

Ele dá de ombros e eu posso ver os músculos de seus braços se moverem.

— Eu costumava jogar muito futebol na escola, mas eu sempre fui um garoto grande. Eu fiz algum trabalho de segurança para uma grande rede de bares nos Estados Unidos por um tempo. Isso era requisito para o trabalho, porque eu tinha que ser grande para ser capaz de lançar os idiotas bêbados para fora. Eu malhei duro e fiquei maior. Então eu conheci Edward e me juntei à tripulação, me tornando o principal homem de segurança dele. Estou sempre com ele quando ele vai para a praia e eu mantenho este navio na linha quando ele não pode.

— Então você não malha mais agora? — eu digo, chocada.

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Não o tempo todo, mas eu faço muitos levantamentos.

— Você é meio... assustador.

Seus lábios se contraem novamente.

— Isso é uma espécie de bom ponto.

— Eu acho que é.

Ele vira o rosto e olha para mim.

— Mas você não está com medo de mim.

— Não, — eu disse, balançando a cabeça. — Eu não estou.

— Por quê?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Eu não sei, eu acho que eu vejo algo que talvez você não vê.

— E o que é?

— Bondade.

Ele recua e vira o rosto do meu, mas não antes de eu ver um momento de dor em seus olhos.

— Você foi ferido duramente, não é?

Ele se levanta repente.

— Eu não deveria estar falando com você, Edward não concordaria.

— Edward não é meu dono, — eu protesto.

Ele olha para mim, mais uma vez, em seguida, estende a mão e pega a minha, para que ele possa ver a linha vermelha tênue de onde Edward me cortou quando fizemos o nosso negócio.

— Mas você está errada, — diz ele. — Ele é seu dono.

Em seguida, ele solta minha mão e vai embora.

Há algo de muito profundo sobre Drake.

E tenho a sensação de que ele poderia ser um dos únicos amigos que eu vou fazer neste navio.

Trabalhe como um capitão - jogue como um pirata.

As primeiras noites no quarto de Edward foram razoavelmente bem. Ele não fica aqui muitas vezes, então eu passo minhas noites sozinha no sofá ou lá embaixo com Jacob. Eu tenho tentado ter uma conversa pequena com Edward, mas na maioria das vezes falhei. Eu tão desesperadamente quero ver se há uma chance de qualquer tipo de conexão entre nós. É um sonho distante, isso eu sei, mas vale a pena tentar. Se Edward gosta de mim, mesmo um pouco, ele poderia reconsiderar. Isso é o que eu estou esperando, pelo menos. Tem que ser melhor do que viver com medo. Eu descobri que a minha vida está segura no momento, pelo menos até Edward me vender.

Eu estou fazendo o máximo daquele momento.

Meu jantar de hoje é sem graça, chato e simples, mas é comida, e eu não vou reclamar. Eu como o mais lento possível, tentando aliviar meu estômago de volta aos alimentos. Os últimos dias têm sido tudo sobre a experimentação com comida e água. As batatas simples são pesadas e enchem, mas elas são sem graça. Quando eu termino o meu jantar, tomo um banho e encontro uma camisa lisa na pequena pilha de roupas que Irina me deu. Eu a coloco e pego um pente antes de sair para o sofá.

Edward está em sua mesa quando eu saio e ele olha para cima quando ele ouve o ranger da porta. Podemos não ter uma ligação pessoal, mas há certamente uma ligação sexual. É difícil não criar algo sexual quando o ar crepita a cada vez que ele entra na sala. É forte, e intenso, e tão sedutor. Eu vejo quando ele permite que seus olhos percorram meu corpo, antes de se levantar de volta para o meu rosto. Ele parece que ele está satisfeito.

— Você está parecendo mais saudável, isso é bom.

Eu cruzo meus braços e caminho até o sofá, me sentando e passando o pente pelo cabelo úmido.

— Eu não sinto toda essa melhora.

— A sua perna cicatrizou?

Eu me mexo desconfortavelmente e olho para baixo, para a pequena cicatriz roxa na minha perna, onde ele atirou, onde ele me machucou.

— Está tudo bem, — murmuro.

Edward está folheando alguns papéis em sua mesa e noto que os seus olhos estão estreitados quando ele está imerso em pensamentos. Ele se abaixa e abre uma gaveta e retira um telefone. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu tento abafar o suspiro que escapa dos meus lábios. Edward tem um telefone que não é apenas uma linha de navio? Oh Deus. Ele levanta o dispositivo minúsculo e digita um número antes de trazê-lo para seu ouvido. Ele espera um momento, sem olhar para mim, provavelmente nem mesmo pensando sobre o fato de que ele acabou de me mostrar uma saída.

— JR, sim, sou eu. Você tem o seu local ainda?

Eu vejo ele acenar.

— Porra. É. Me deixe saber quando você souber.

Ele desliga o telefone e rosna uma maldição. Ele está, obviamente, tendo uma noite ruim. Ele se vira e troveja em direção ao banheiro, resmungando alguma coisa sobre idiotas incompetentes. Ele bate a porta e eu me levanto. Eu não penso, eu não hesito, eu só corro para o telefone sobre a mesa. Eu o abro, lançando um olhar para a porta do banheiro. Oh Deus, eu tenho segundos, talvez minutos, se eu tiver sorte. Ele poderia voltar a qualquer momento.

Adrenalina enche minhas veias e eu começo a tremer quando eu me atrapalho com o bloqueio, digitando número da mãe de Jacob. Eu sei de cor, porque nós estivemos perto durante tantos anos. Meu coração está correndo e minha cabeça está girando enquanto eu me esforço para recuperar o fôlego. Vamos lá. Vamos lá. Eu trago o telefone no meu ouvido quando uma mão ataca e bate meu pulso, enviando voando o telefone. Eu giro ao redor, gritando enquanto eu corro em direção a ele, caindo de joelhos e fazendo uma careta de dor.

Edward se aproxima em segundos, achatando seu corpo sobre o meu. Ele ataca e agarra meu pulso quando eu tento alcançar o telefone. Seu corpo rígido está me esmagando no chão, mas eu ainda me contorço, o desespero tomando conta.

— Chega, — ele rosna em meu ouvido, apertando ainda mais o meu pulso. Lágrimas queimam meus olhos e eu me esforço para piscar elas de volta. Sem fraqueza. Eu jurei que não iria mostrar mais.

— Apenas me deixe ir, eu não quero que você me venda!

Ele me vira e coloca as mãos de cada lado da minha cabeça, me prendendo com seu olhar.

— Você fez um acordo, uma escolha.

— Você não me deu muitas opções, — eu grito, me contorcendo.

— Você não está em posição de ter opções.

Seus olhos são penetrantes e mortais.

— Saia de cima de mim, — eu choro, me contorcendo.

— Este é o único telefone a bordo do navio, ele rosna. — Agora vai ficar comigo em todos os momentos.

— Você é um porco! — eu cuspo quando ele move o seu corpo do meu.

Eu luto para me levantar e corro em direção ao sofá. Eu caio sobre ele, me afundando nas velhas almofadas. Eu aperto o lençol e eu puxo por cima da minha cabeça antes de deixar escapar as lágrimas das minhas pálpebras. Eu soluço baixinho, não querendo que ele ouça a minha fraqueza.

Ele não deixa o quarto e não fala comigo, mas eu sei que pode me ouvir. Eu sei que ele pode ouvir meus gemidos doloridos quando eu choro até dormir.

Está escuro e eu posso ouvir sua respiração suave. Uma luz fraca está vindo por baixo da porta e ela brilha apenas o suficiente para eu ver sua silhueta. Eu estou em minhas mãos e joelhos, rastejando em direção a ele o mais silenciosamente que eu posso. Eu sei que ele tem o telefone com ele e eu sei que estou indo para a última chance. Eu não

posso desistir assim tão facilmente. Eu não posso simplesmente me deitar e aceitar o meu destino. Eu tenho que tentar, só mais uma vez.

Eu chego até a sua cama e eu me levanto de joelhos, olhando para ele. Por que ele tem que parecer tão lindo sob essa luz? Por que tem que acariciar seu corpo, mostrando cada curva impressionante de massa muscular? Me abaixo e coloco delicadamente minha mão em sua perna, lentamente movendo-a para cima. Ele faz um grunhindo e eu congelo rapidamente. Um momento depois, ele está respirando profundamente novamente. Eu deslizo a minha mão mais para cima até chegar ao bolso. Nada ali. Me aproximo mais suavemente e tento o outro. Eu sinto um inchaço duro.

Meu coração começa a correr.

Eu dobro meu pulso e então eu gentilmente o mexo para que eu possa chegar em seu bolso. Posso apenas sentir a parte superior do telefone, quando sua mão se movimenta na velocidade da luz e aperta a minha. Ele envolve os dedos ao redor do meu pulso e puxa. Eu subo na metade de seu corpo com as pernas balançando em sua cama. Eu me contorço, mas o outro braço surge e agarra meus quadris, me pressionando para baixo nele.

— Você simplesmente não desiste, não é? — ele murmura.

Levo um momento para responder, porque eu estou completamente atordoada com o cheiro dele. Sua pele tem um calor morno irradiando dele e o cheiro é uma mistura de rum e de homem. Eu engulo e minha visão voa quando eu percebo como é bom estar estendida sobre ele. Eu balanço minha cabeça, horrorizada comigo mesma por tomar um momento para desfrutar da sensação dele contra mim. Puxo meu pulso livre de sua mão e ele bufa, apertando o braço sobre meus quadris.

— Você realmente acha que eu iria deixar isso fácil para você? — eu estalo.

— Eu achei, considerando que você esteja amarrando a vida de seu amigo pelo seu comportamento.

Eu congelo.

Jacob.

Eu paro por um segundo, pensando em como isso poderia impactar ele. Eu fecho meus olhos, horrorizada comigo mesma.

— Você realmente acha que pode se deslocar sobre mim e levar esse telefone? — diz ele, flexionando os dedos em meus quadris.

— Me deixe ir.

— Me responda, inocência .

— Não, eu não sei, pirata. Mas eu tinha que tentar. Eu posso ter colocado a vida do meu amigo antes da minha, mas isso não significa que eu vou apenas rolar e aceitar quando eu vejo uma janela de oportunidade.

— Tão estúpida, — ele murmura e seus dedos começam a fazer círculos em meus quadris. Eu endureço.

— M... me... me deixe ir.

— Na hora certa.

Que diabos?

— O que faz você pensar que você pode simplesmente fazer o que quiser? — eu sussurro, puxando meu corpo para trás em outra pobre tentativa de sair.

— Eu sou um pirata, eu faço as regras sobre o oceano e eu quebro as regras sobre o oceano. Eu sou intocável aqui fora.

— Isso não faz de você invencível, pirata. Eu vou fazer você pagar por isso. Um dia, eu vou encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso queimar.

Ele ri baixinho.

— Eu sei que você vai, inocência .

— E como você sabe disso? — eu ladro.

Ele me deixa ir e meu corpo desliza para o chão.

— Porque você é fogo, — ele murmura. — E o fogo nunca para de inflamar.

A primeira semana passa sem mais drama. Passo a maior parte do meu tempo lá embaixo com Jacob e conversamos tanto quanto podemos sobre a fuga, mas quanto mais tempo eu estou aqui, menos eu acho que a fuga é realmente uma opção até que nós pararmos, se pararmos. Agradeço, no entanto, que Jacob está sendo alimentado e cuidado. Edward está fazendo sua parte do acordo, assim como eu. Estive comendo e cuidando de mim mesma, e eu não tentei fugir novamente.

Ficar no quarto de Edward tem sido interessante, para dizer o mínimo. Ele passa a maior parte de seu tempo na pequena mesa no canto no telefone que eu não posso ter, latindo ordens para as pessoas e organizando as coisas que... a partir dos sons... não são coisas que eu gostaria de saber. As noites são mais estranhas. Tentando dormir quando ele está na cama alguns centímetros de mim... é estranho. É ainda pior quando ele se levanta de manhã e passa por mim, semi-nu, com aquela ereção matinal. Eu não vou mentir... o homem tem uma ereção matinal impressionante.

Eu odeio que eu esteja olhando para isso e parte de mim tem considerado que estou temporariamente insana, mas é difícil de me desligar. O homem tem um corpo que é diferente de qualquer outro que eu já vi. Seu peito é amplo e definido, seus abdominais são definidos e fortes e sua pele é aquela bela cor bronze. O peito tem uma gama de tatuagens, todas elas cinza e preto; não há cor. Seus braços são ambos todos tatuados, mas as costas não tem nada, nada além de uma linda pele sobre o músculo duro, definido.

Não vou mentir e dizer que eu não abri meus olhos pela manhã e o observei caminhar. Seu cabelo é sempre despenteado quando ele acorda e seus olhos estão sempre pesados, com aqueles cílios grossos em exposição para eu admirar. Me encontro me apertando de manhã, odiando que meu corpo esteja se voltando contra o meu melhor julgamento e se apertando com falta de um homem que eu realmente

não gosto. É errado, mas Deus me ajude, eu não consigo parar de olhar. Eu nem sei se eu quero parar de olhar.

Na oitava manhã eu acordo antes de Edward, o que não é algo que normalmente acontece. Eu deslizo do meu lugar no sofá e rastejo para o banheiro. Eu não tomei banho por alguns dias porque eu tenho passado todo o meu tempo lá embaixo com Jacob. No momento em que eu volto, eu normalmente estou exausta. Então eu caio no sofá e não me movo.

Preciso de uma ducha hoje embora. Estou finalmente me sentindo mais como eu e minha pele está começando a cicatrizar bem, então eu acho que é hora de ir para o chuveiro e remover o último disso. Este é o momento perfeito para fazer isso.

Eu entro no banheiro e fecho a porta atrás de mim. Eu deixo cair o vestido solto que estou usando e eu giro a água. Quando está quente o suficiente, eu entro em cena. Um suspiro contente deixa os meus lábios e eu fecho os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás e deixando a água correr sobre o meu corpo e na cabeça. Eu movo a minha mão até que eu encontre um frasco de xampu e eu colo na minha mão antes de trazer para o meu cabelo e ensaboando completamente. Oh, isso é bom.

Eu termino com o meu cabelo e dou ao meu corpo de uma boa esfoliação corporal, removendo o último da pele morta que foi deixado para trás pela queimadura. Quando ela se foi, eu me lavo mais uma vez e, em seguida, saio. Eu vou pegar uma toalha, vejo que não há nenhuma. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu amaldiçoo. Merda, você tem que estar brincando comigo? Sem toalha. Eu olho para o vestido no chão, só para ver que está molhado com a água que espirrou. Eu tenho que sair e pegar um que deixei ao lado do sofá. Eu ando até a porta e abro. Edward ainda está dormindo, seus grandes braços dobrados atrás de sua cabeça, e seu peito subindo e descendo.

Eu decidi fazer uma corrida para isso. Saio do chuveiro e eu começo a correr em direção ao sofá, mas eu não faço isso. Eu tropeço e caio sobre um travesseiro que foi jogado no chão e eu caio com um baque e um grito. A luz é acesa em questão de segundos e eu estou correndo para trás para tentar voltar para o chuveiro. Antes que eu possa fazer isso, Edward aparece, desperto e segurando uma arma em minha direção. Eu faço a única coisa que eu posso pensar, eu jogo minhas mãos para cima.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca cai aberta.

É só então que eu percebo que colocar as minhas mãos para cima me deixou nessa posição.

Estou agora no chão nua, com as mãos no ar.

— Puta merda, — Edward sibila.

Eu deixo cair os braços e tento me cobrir. Se eu me mover, ele vai ver tudo o que tenho para oferecer. Eu levanto as minhas pernas, tentando me esconder. Edward pega a toalha do sofá e a joga para mim, não tirando os olhos do meu corpo. Por que isso tem que sair com arrepios?

— Eu... eu... não havia uma no chuveiro, e...

— Você tem uma pele bonita, — diz ele, os olhos agora focados na pele que cobre os ombros.

— Eu... hum...

— É como seda, tão malditamente bonita. Eu não sabia que você estava tão perfeita.

Oh Deus.

Ele olha para mim por um minuto, pelo menos, seus olhos brilhando com algo que não consigo decifrar e então de repente ele balança a cabeça como se não pudesse acreditar no que acabou de dizer. Então, ele endurece e rosna,

— Chopper vai adorar, — antes de se virar e sair correndo pela porta, batendo-a em um barulho alto.

Que diabos foi isso?

Vento salgado. É um prazer diário. Gosto de ficar nele e respirá-lo para dentro. Eu amo o jeito que ele faz meu cabelo ondular e emaranhar. Eu amo o jeito que faz minha pele sentir. Esta manhã, o vento está leve e fresco e o oceano cheira divino. Eu aperto o parapeito do navio e olho para fora. Eu não vi Edward desde o nosso pequeno

desentendimento antes; ele conseguiu encontrar uma maneira de me evitar. Eu mesmo tentei provocar ele, mas não consegui encontrá-lo no navio. Eu adoraria saber como ele fez isso.

Me viro, olhando por cima no bote salva-vidas. Eu ainda me pergunto como escapar nele. Eu não sei se eu posso, ou o quais as minhas chances são, mas é mais do que uma vez passou pela minha cabeça. Espio em torno da plataforma e vejo ninguém aqui em cima, então eu vou até ele. Estou na metade do caminho quando eu tropeço em uma pilha de cordas no chão. Eu caio com um baque e amaldiçoo alto. Droga. Eu tento me mover, apenas para perceber que a minha perna está emaranhada em uma das cordas grossas. Eu me contorço e me mexo, torcendo meu pé só para prender ainda mais.

— O que você está fazendo? — ouço a voz de Edward vindo atrás de mim.

É claro que ele escolhe vir justo agora.

— Fiquei presa.

Ele se inclina para baixo, agarrando meu pé e tentando desembaraçar.

— Como diabos você conseguiu se enrolar tanto?

— Eu não sei, — eu murmuro. — Tentando desenrolar isso?

Ele balança a cabeça e se agacha, torcendo o me pé para tentar tirar ele das cordas. Eu me contorço e puxo e ele dá um tapa na minha coxa.

— Pare de se mover.

Minha boca cai aberta. Ele para de se mover, enquanto percebe o que ele fez. Nossos olhos se encontram e nós apenas nos encaramos, confusos.

— Você acabou de me bater...? — eu sussurro, chocada.

— Se você parasse de se mover, eu não teria feito isso, — ele resmunga, virando o foco de volta para as cordas.

Minha boca fica aberta.

— Levanta, vai ficar mais fácil assim, — ele rosna, levantando seus olhos para encontrar os meus. Minha pele formiga.

— Levanta, vai ficar mais fácil, — ele ordena. Ele se levanta, me levando com ele e eu perco o meu equilíbrio quando eu acidentalmente

tento levantar o pé errado. Edward me alcança, levando meu ombro e dando um passo a frente para me firmar, apenas para perceber que ele está com a corda envolta em seu tornozelo e agora está emaranhado também. Como se estivesse em câmera lenta, caio para trás. Eu grito caio com um baque no chão, quando as cordas me cercam. Edward cai em cima de mim, mas consegue não cair pesadamente sobre meu corpo. Ele está pressionando em lugares que realmente não deveriam estar.

— Porra, — ele amaldiçoa, puxando sua mão para tentar desembaraçar.

— Como diabos você se emaranhou também? — eu grito, me contorcendo.

— Pare de se contorcer assim porra, — ele ordena e eu paro assim que eu percebo porque ele me pediu. Ele está duro. Meu Deus, ele está duro.

— Você está... você está...

— Eu estou duro porque você está se contorcendo contra mim. Eu sou um homem. Supere isso.

Eu fico boquiaberta e ele me dá um olhar determinado antes de puxar uma de suas mãos e se libertar. Ele se abaixa para desembaraçar o meu lado e eu tento me levantar.

— Pare de ser mover porra, você está nos enrolando de novo.

Eu não sabia que eu estava me contorcendo de novo. Eu tento me controlar e deixar ele se concentrar em nos desembaraçar. Parar me deixou focada em sua ereção pressionando contra a minha coxa e isso não é realmente uma coisa boa. Eu fecho os olhos e tento me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa além da forma como o seu corpo está flexionando e se movendo contra o meu.

— Errr, chefe?

Nós dois viramos a cabeça para ver Drake olhando para nós.

— Drake, corte estas malditas cordas, — Edward late.

— Sim chefe, — diz ele, mas eu posso ouvir o humor em sua voz.

— Não é engraçado, Drake, — eu estalo.

Ele não respondeu; ele nos cortou livres. Depois de Edward se levantar, ele se abaixa e me puxa também. Eu chuto as cordas do meu pé e me recuso a encontrar o seu olhar quando eu passo por ele.

— Um obrigado seria bom, — Edward grita.

— Obrigada, — eu choro e corro para as escadas.

Deus, isso poderia ficar pior?

Eu me escondo de vergonha pelo resto do dia. Minhas bochechas coram toda vez que eu penso sobre o meu pequeno momento com Edward. Decido que hoje eu não vou ver Jacob; eu só preciso pensar. Quando a noite cai, eu vou para a cama cedo, tentando evitar qualquer confronto. Estou ficando entediada e desesperada e a única coisa que posso fazer é dormir. Hoje à noite, no entanto, o sono não está acontecendo. Eu simplesmente não consigo dormir e meu corpo está inquieto. Eu decido depois de muito debate, ir para cozinha. Preciso de leite. Ele corrige todos os meus problemas de sono.

Saio do sofá e me esgueiro para a cozinha. Quando eu entro, eu acendo a luz e na ponta dos pés vou até chegar a geladeira. Ao abrir, eu vasculho até eu encontrar uma garrafa de leite. Eu pego e despejo um pouco em um copo antes de colocar no microondas. Eu clico nos 30 segundos e espero. O navio está barulhento esta noite. Eu acho que os caras decidiram que era hora de festa. O microondas apita e eu puxo meu copo quente para fora, balançando em torno antes de trazer para os meus lábios. O líquido quente acalma a minha garganta seca e eu suspiro.

Viro a cabeça de volta para fora, quando a porta da cozinha abre e Edward vem tropeçando dentro. Oh que ótimo, ele está bêbado. Ele não me nota no início e vai até o armário, abrindo para retirar um pacote de biscoitos. Eu limpo minha garganta e ele vira, enviando os biscoitos voando pelo chão. Eu dou uma risada e enrolo ambas as mãos em volta do meu leite para impedir de derramar.

— Mas o que...? — ele resmunga.

Seus olhos estão vidrados, por isso o meu palpite é que ele teve mais do que apenas alguns. Eu ergo o vidro.

— Vim para pegar leite. Vocês estão barulhentos e eu não conseguia dormir.

Ele começa a caminhar em direção a mim e o olhar em seu rosto faz o meu coração acelerar.

— Sempre pode participar, inocência .

Por que diabos ele continua me chamando assim?

— Não, obrigada, — murmuro, tentando passar por ele.

Ele coloca o braço para fora, me parando.

— Você tem medo de mim?

Eu inclino minha cabeça para cima e encontro seus olhos.

— Não, nem um pouco.

— Então por que você não vai participar?

— Porque você realmente não quer e porque eu só estou aqui porque eu fiz um acordo com você. Você está me vendendo, não há realmente nenhum ponto em tentar fazer amizade com ninguém.

— Mantenha seus amigos por perto, — ele murmura, se aproximando, — e seus inimigos mais perto ainda. Será que alguém não te ensino isso, inocência ?

— Eles ensinaram, — eu sussurro, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

Por que ele tem que chegar tão perto? Eu posso sentir o cheiro do rum em sua respiração enquanto ele se inclina para baixo, encontrando o meu olhar. Deus, ele é lindo. Hoje à noite ele está vestindo uma camiseta preta justa, com um par de jeans azul desbotado, botas pretas pesadas, uma corrente de cão em torno de seu pescoço e seu cabelo está bagunçado e confuso. Ele tem essas correntes de ouro e prata em torno de seus pulsos que apenas parecem dar a ele algo extra. Talvez algo de bad boy que é necessário para o seu look.

— Há muitas maneiras de chegar ao sono, — diz ele, olhando para os meus lábios.

Merda.

Saia daí, Isabella.

— Claro que há, — eu tento dizer, mas minha voz oscila. — Este é apenas o melhor.

— Um corpo quente geralmente faz o truque para mim, meu amor.

Ele acabou de me chamar de meu amor? Por que o meu coração está batendo sobre isso?

— Eu tenho um nome, você sabe?

Um pequeno, lindo sorriso se espalha em seu rosto. Senhor, ele é lindo quando sorri.

— Isabella, — ele ronrona.

— Eu deveria... ir.

Tento espremer por ele, mas sua mão ataca e prende o meu quadril. Eu endureço e engulo, me virando para ele. Ele dá um passo mais perto e olha para mim.

— Se eu não precisasse, — ele murmura, — Eu não te venderia. Você é apenas o que eu preciso.

Eu endureço e empurro ele de volta.

— Você é um idiota. Eu não sou companheira de cama de ninguém.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele dá um passo para trás.

— E ainda assim você é a única que está molhada com o pensamento de mim.

— Não se iluda, — eu rosno.

— Se eu colocar meus dedos entre suas pernas agora, inocência , você estaria escorrendo para mim.

— Você está errado.

Ele dá um passo mais perto, forçando meu corpo de volta contra o balcão atrás de mim. — Estou?

— Pare com isso, — eu sussurro, balançando a cabeça.

— Basta dizer a palavra e eu vou deixar você ir.

Ele está me desafiando. Eu odeio que ele esteja certo. Meu corpo está vivo para ele, mas eu não vou mostrar isso a ele. Meu orgulho não vai permitir isso. Eu respiro fundo, endireito os ombros, e rosno,

— Me deixe ir.

Ele dá um passo para trás, os olhos nebulosos e relaxados.

— Se é isso que você quer, inocência , mas não ofereço duas vezes, — ele diz e então se vira e sai da cozinha.

Maldito.

Ele não era para me fazer sentir como eu tivesse feito a escolha errada.

— Eu tenho novos lençóis para você, — diz Irina, entrando no meu quarto no dia seguinte com um maço de lençóis em sua mão.

Eu tenho vontade de perguntar por que ela está aqui e depois de vê-la andar pelo quarto, eu finalmente levanto a coragem para deixar escapar,

— Por que você faz isso?

Ela acaba de colocar os lençóis no sofá, mas com as minhas palavras ela se vira e olha para mim, seus olhos verdes confusos.

— Por que eu faço o quê?

— Ficar aqui... com eles?

Ela olha ao redor do quarto por um momento, como se verificasse que estamos realmente sozinhas, em seguida, ela se aproxima e se senta no sofá ao meu lado. Ela coloca as mãos no colo e olha para a cama de Edward, apenas observando por um longo momento.

— Ele salvou minha vida.

— Edward? — eu digo, chocada.

— Sim, ele me salvou.

Eu não digo nada, eu só olho para ela, desejando que ela continue com o meu olhar suplicante. Ela fecha os olhos por um momento, e então ela começa a falar em voz baixa.

— Eu era uma filha adotiva, jogada no sistema depois que meus pais morreram quando eu tinha apenas quatro anos de idade. Eu passei por família após família, mas minha última família... eles eram terríveis. Bem, uma pessoa em particular era horrível... o meu pai adotivo. Ele era abusivo e cruel, e uma noite... ele me estuprou. Eu tinha quatorze anos de idade.

Meu peito se contrai dela, tudo dentro do meu corpo se aperta com força, como se recuando a partir das palavras.

— Isso continuou por cerca de quatro anos. Quando eu tinha dezoito anos, eu cansei disso e eu o matei. Eu estava tão cansada disso,

tão drenada. Eu queria ser livre. Eu não estava pensando, eu sabia que matar ele não iria me livrar da minha dor, mas eu não tinha outra escolha. Ele não ia parar. Uma noite, eu enfiei uma faca debaixo do travesseiro. Quando ele entrou, eu esfaqueei tantas vezes que ele estava irreconhecível. Corri, coberta de sangue e frenética. Acabei no cais, eu não sei como e eu corri para Edward, quando ele foi atracar para carregar seu navio. Eu não sabia o que ele era, eu só sabia que eu estava fora de mim e ele me acalmou e conseguiu descobrir o que estava acontecendo na minha tagarelice. Ele me disse que iria me fazer um acordo. Ele iria me levar, me esconder e me manter segura se eu prometesse me tornar uma médica em seu navio. Eu não tinha nenhuma experiência médica, mas ele pagou por algum estudo básico, e o resto eu descobri por conta própria. Ele me disse que depois de cinco anos eu poderia sair se eu quisesse; até então, estive sob sua proteção.

Ele a salvou? Ele tomou conta dela e a salvou de uma vida na prisão.

— Será que você vai voltar?

Ela balança a cabeça.

— A polícia me pegaria em um instante se eu voltasse.

— E você é feliz aqui?

Seu rosto cai.

— Os caras são como a minha família, mas eu sei que eu nunca vou encontrar o amor, ter filhos ou me casar. Isso é apenas a vida que eu tenho.

— Sinto muito, — eu digo suavemente.

Ela se vira para mim, forçando um sorriso.

— É bom ter uma outra garota aqui, além de Tanya. Ela é horrível.

Eu rio baixinho.

— Ela é horrível e eu espero que possamos ser amigas.

Ela sorri e vira seu rosto. Ela é uma menina bonita; é uma vergonha ela ter que viver esse tipo de vida.

— Você sabe, ele não é um homem horrível.

— Edward, você quer dizer?

— Sim, ele não é frio. Ele só se comporta dessa maneira.

— Ele está me vendendo...

Ela franze a testa.

— Eu não entendo por que, eu sei que ele tem um negócio enorme com os outros piratas... Eu realmente odeio que ele esteja recorrendo a trocar a vida de alguém, especialmente depois que ele salvou a minha.

Eu engulo seco e meu corpo treme quando medo passa através de mim. Eu acho que a realidade da minha situação ainda não tinha afundado dentro, mas ouvindo isso dela... sabendo que é real... isso me assusta. Deus, isso me assusta.

— Estou com medo, — eu sussurro, olhando para baixo.

Irina me surpreende, se aproximando e segurando minha mão.

— Lute, — diz ela em voz baixa. — Lute por sua vida, faça ele ver de forma diferente. Ele não é uma pessoa horrível. Dê a ele uma razão para manter você.

A porta range e ela rapidamente solta minha mão e se levanta. Edward entra e olha para ela com os olhos apertados, então vira o olhar para mim. Dou a ele uma expressão casual, e em seguida, viro os olhos para uma revista na mesa de café. Irina coloca os lençóis no sofá, e depois sai correndo. Assim que ela se foi, Edward se aproxima, parando na minha frente. Me concentro em suas botas e as marcas delas.

— Tem assado hoje a noite na sala de jantar, — diz ele. — Você não tem que passar os seus dias aqui.

— Meu amigo tem permissão para vir? — eu digo, levantando os olhos.

— Não, mas você pode levar comida a ele.

Eu balanço minha cabeça e me levanto.

— Então eu não estou interessada.

Eu passo por ele e vou para a porta.

— Eu queria perguntar no outro dia, mas... essas cicatrizes em seu... corpo. São por causa dele?

Eu endureço e me viro.

— O que está em meu corpo não é da sua preocupação. Eu não sou mais do que uma venda para você, pirata. Não tente fazer disso algo mais. Ou você está apenas preocupado com o que o meu novo dono vai pensar dos bens danificados?

— Eu quero saber, — ele diz com raiva, — porque eu quero matar o filho da puta que colocou as mãos em você.

— Por quê? — eu pergunto, segurando a porta. — Você não é melhor do que ele.

Então eu saio e bato a porta.

Ouço ele amaldiçoar.

As palavras de Irina aparecem na minha mente.

' Dê a ele uma razão para manter você.'

— Você não está pensando seriamente em se juntar a eles? — diz Jacob, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo emaranhado.

Edward permitiu que ele tomasse banho, mas ele ainda parece horrível. Eu ajusto minha postura, balançando de um pé para o outro.

— Eu tenho que tentar, Jacob. Se eu puder fazer ele... gostar de mim...

— Você vai seduzir ele? — ele pergunta. — Não é?

— Eu nunca disse isso, mas eu preciso dar a ele uma razão para me manter, ou pelo menos reconsiderar sua escolha.

— E você está disposta a dormir com ele para conseguir isso?

Eu cruzo meus braços e encaro ele,

— Dormir com ele seria um pequeno preço a pagar para a minha vida, você não acha? E eu nunca disse que eu ia fazer isso, então pare de tirar conclusões precipitadas.

— É um plano estúpido, ele simplesmente vai ficar mais irritado e te machucar. Então, onde você vai estar? Ou pior, ele vai me machucar. É isso que você quer?

— Não se atreva, — eu cuspi. — Abdiquei da minha liberdade por causa de você, Jacob.

— E eu estou preso em uma cela por você!

Meu corpo enrijece e meu coração começa a bater com raiva. Eu sinto meus olhos estreitarem com raiva e eu me inclino e agarro as barras.

— Como você se atreve, — eu rosno.

— Se você tivesse seguido a lei, nós não estaríamos aqui.

— Você está falando sério? — eu grito.

— Você deveria ter deixado a polícia lidar com James e nós nunca teríamos sentido a necessidade de entrar naquele iate. Eu te disse para deixar com a lei, mas você recusou...

Minha boca cai aberta e eu sinto com meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Você é meu melhor amigo, Jacob. Eu dei a minha vida por você, para te manter seguro, mas você sabe o quê? Vá se foder. Eu estou fazendo isso do meu jeito agora.

Me viro e me dirijo para a porta, meus ombros duros, meu coração doendo.

— Isabella!

Eu jogo meu dedo grosseiro por cima do meu ombro e subo as escadas.

Foda-se ele

Foda-se tudo.

Eu vou ter um pouco de diversão.

— Vocês não estão com medo de uma menina, estão? — eu bufo, em pé na frente de um grupo de três piratas que estão olhando para mim como se eu tivesse perdido minha mente.

— Não é medo não senhora, — um dos mais velhos, diz.

— Então me deixe me juntar a vocês.

Todos eles levantam suas sobrancelhas e depois olham um para o outro.

— Você não é uma prisioneira? Nós não dançamos com os presos, por assim dizer, — o mais velho do grupo, diz.

— Edward e eu temos um acordo. Além disso, ele me convidou para vir aqui esta noite.

Eles levantam suas sobrancelhas.

— Verdade, — eu aceno. — Agora, quem é que vai me dar um rum?

Eles olham um para o outro novamente, e, em seguida, um deles empurra uma garrafa de rum para mim. O líquido espirra sobre a boca da garrafa e o cheiro queima os cabelos do meu nariz. Jesus, o que tem nisto?

— É claro que você pode lidar com isso, moça?

Eu sorrio e coloco meus lábios para a garrafa, inclinando a cabeça para trás e tomando um gole. Ele queima todo o caminho e a vontade de tossir é esmagadora, mas não vou me permitir mostrar isso. O líquido bate no meu estômago, e merda, é letal. Eu entrego a garrafa de volta, pisco para os piratas, e em seguida, pego um banquinho e me junto a eles.

— Então, me diga quais sãos os seus nomes? — eu digo, cruzando as pernas.

Eles me dão expressões estranhas, dando de ombros e me respondendo.

— Jock, — diz o primeiro, com cabelo grisalho comprido, uma bandana azul e mais piercings do que qualquer homem de sua idade deveria ter. Ele tem em seu nariz, nos lábios, nos olhos, inferno, até na sua sobrancelha.

— GG, — diz o segundo. Ele é o mais novo, tem um corpo cheio de tatuagens e olhos tão verdes que se destacam em sua pele marrom, desgastada.

— Lenny, — diz o terceiro. Ele tem o olhar mais bondoso dos três, com grandes olhos castanhos, cinza ondulando os cabelos castanhos, e uma barba que quase toca seu peito.

— Eu sou Isabella, mas vocês podem me chamar de Bella ou Lassie, ou Poppet, ou seja lá o que vocês querem.

Eles sorriem.

Eu quebrei o gelo.

— Você quer mais? — diz Lenny, empurrando a garrafa de rum para mim.

Meu estômago torce de rejeição com a ideia, mas eu tomo de qualquer maneira, engolindo outra dose letal. Oh. Eca. Dois goles depois e minha cabeça está girando. O percentual neste rum é forte.

— Então, o que você estava fazendo no iate no oceano, afinal? — GG pergunta, acendendo um cigarro.

— Eu estava indo para o Reino Unido. Ele pegou fogo e nós afastamos. O que vocês, piratas, estão fazendo nessas águas?

— Nós apenas abastecemos, tivemos que continuar. São águas perigosas e geralmente temos que ser rápidos. Pegar você foi um risco, — diz Jock.

— Bem, sorte de vocês que acabou bem. — eu pisco.

— Você é um fogo de artifício, não é, menina Bella? — GG diz, sorrindo.

— Eu posso ser. Agora, me diga, vocês são piratas de verdade?

Todos eles levantam suas sobrancelhas.

— Sério, — eu repreendo um pouco. — Quero dizer, eu pensei que os piratas eram de ficção.

GG ri.

— Não há nada de ficção sobre nós, menina Bella.

— Ok, então... há uma grande história por trás disso? Avô do seu pai era um pirata... está no seu sangue...

Todos eles abanam a cabeça.

— Não é nada diferente de um moto clube na terra. Somos como eles, mas no estilo do oceano.

— Os rebeldes do oceano. — eu sorrio.

Jock ri.

— Exatamente. Nós apenas fazemos o nosso negócio aqui. Menos leis.

— Pensamento inteligente.

GG bufa e me entrega a garrafa de rum novamente. Eu pego a garrafa, engolindo muito mais fácil desta vez.

— Há quanto tempo vocês estão com Edward, então? — eu digo, me inclinando para trás e me sentindo balançar.

— Há dez anos, talvez mais, — diz GG.

— Isso é muito tempo. Vocês são todos mais velhos do que ele. Isso não é estranho?

— Edward começou a sua própria tripulação e ele nos deu toda a liberdade, nos levando diante. Todos nós temos nossos próprios problemas, os nossos próprios segredos e ele nos permite escapar deles. Jovem ou não, ele nos deu algo que não poderia encontrar na praia.

Eles fazem um ponto válido.

— Então, vocês, tipo, não falam como piratas?

GG levanta as sobrancelhas.

— Não, amor.

— Bem, isso não é divertido. Acho que preciso te apresentar para os malandros.

Todos eles caem na gargalhada.

— Vejo que você decidiu se juntar como eu sugeri, — vem uma voz rouca, sexy atrás de mim. Oh droga.

Me viro e sorrio para Edward.

— Aye Cap, eu segui o seu conselho e me juntei a festa.

Ele levanta as sobrancelhas.

— Sério?

— Arrrr, sério.

GG ri tanto que ele ronca, o que faz Jock rir também.

Edward levanta as sobrancelhas para mim, e oh, ele está tão lindo ali parado, olhando para mim. Seu cabelo cobre está todo amarrotado e eu quero colocar meus dedos nele e puxar, eu quero ouvir ele rosnar. Ele é tão gostoso porra; é rude e perfeito.

— Você andou bebendo?

— Arrrrr, tive um trovão ou dois com estes malandros. E eles ainda não me degolaram e me enviaram para baixo para o armário.

Os lábios de Edward se contorcem e meu coração incha. Talvez Irina esteja certa. Talvez haja uma chance dele mudar de ideia. Jock está rindo tanto que cai da parte de trás de sua cadeira e ela bate com um barulho alto no chão. Eu vejo quando um outro grupo de piratas entram na sala, o grupo que me incomodou no convés. Eles olham para mim, depois para os homens rindo, e suas expressões parecem amolecer. Drake me percebe e vejo seus olhos acenderem. Aceno para ele como uma louca.

— Hey Drake!

Edward se vira e olha para Drake, em seguida, se vira para mim.

— Eu estou supondo que o jantar vai ser uma coisa boa. Você já bebeu demais.

— Não, Cap. Eu estou apenas começando. Ahoy!

Ele balança a cabeça, e pega um cigarro, acendendo-o. Ele se vira e vai até a grande mesa no fundo da sala, e se senta. Um momento depois, Tanya passeia, vestindo uma calça jeans muito apertada e um top que tem os seios transbordando. Eu vejo quando ela desliza sobre a mesa na frente de Edward e diz algo que faz ele rir.

Oh Deus, quando ele sorri, ele tem essas covinhas de matar. Meu coração começa a bater rápido e minha cabeça gira, me dando uma sensação leve e arejada.

— Existe alguma música neste navio? — eu digo, me virando para os caras.

GG acena e se levanta, caminhando para um grande aparelho de som no canto. Ele liga, e, momentos depois, alguma música ridícula dos anos setenta começa a tocar. Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas, horrorizada.

— Sério, setenta?

GG dá de ombros.

— É o rádio, garota Bella Nós não controlamos isso.

— Boo!

Eu levanto e caminho em direção à porta. Eu realmente preciso fazer xixi.

— Já está indo? — diz Edward, assim enquanto eu passo por ele.

Me viro, encontrando seu olhar adiante.

— Oh, eu vou estar de volta, não preocupe sua linda cabeça sobre isso.

Seus lábios se contraem novamente.

Estou amaciando a casca...

Eu tropeço fora da porta e pelo corredor até encontrar o quarto de Edward. Eu entro, acertando quatro paredes antes de chegar ao banheiro. Quando eu termino, eu lavo as minhas mãos e saio para ver Drake em pé na porta. Ele sorri para mim.

— O chefe me mandou para certificar de que não caia nada para fora navio. — eu sorrio.

Drake caminha, enganchando seu braço no meu.

— Sim, algo assim.

— Bem, então, garoto Drakey, vamos começar a festa. Você quer ouvir uma piada?

Ele bufa.

— Na verdade não.

— Eu vou contar para você de qualquer maneira. Por que um pirata não pode assistir a um filme de terror?

Ele balança a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Você está prestes a me dizer.

—Porque é avaliado ARRRRRR!

Ele ri.

— Essa é a pior piada pirata que eu já ouvi.

— Oh, oh, oh, eu tenho outra. Por que piratas são impressionantes?

Ele não responde; ele simplesmente dá de ombros.

— Eles simplesmente ARRRRR!

Rindo, caminhamos de volta para a sala de jantar. Quando eu entro, Edward aparece na nossa frente.

— Ela está causando problemas, amigo? — ele pergunta a Drake.

— Se você chamar piadas de piratas ruins de problemas, então sim.

Edward levanta as sobrancelhas para mim.

— Piadas de piratas ruins, hein?

— Você quer ouvir uma? — eu choro, retirando o braço de Drake e colocando no de Edward. Ele endurece, como se ele estivesse chocado, mas eu não dou a ele nenhuma chance de reagir.

Nos juntamos com os outros caras e eu sento no meio no chão. GG me dá outra chance e eu bato palmas juntas, antes de começar minhas piadas novamente.

— Vocês, rapazes, querem ouvir a melhor piada?

GG acena, rindo.

— Vá em frente, nos dê com o seu melhor tiro.

— Por que os piratas usam tapa-olhos?

GG dá de ombros.

— Porque eles não podem pagar por iPads! ( se alguém entender a piada me avise)

GG bufa e Drake ri.

— Isso é o melhor que você tem, inocência ? — Edward ronrona.

Eu racho meus dedos.

— Eu estou apenas começando, pirata. Por que o pirata vão para férias? Ele precisava de um pouco de ARRRR e ARRRR!

Edward revira os olhos.

— Eu vou fazer você rir, pirata, — eu juro. Eu me mexo no chão, e cruzo as pernas. — Qual é o boneco favorito de um pirata?

Os olhos de Edward estão dançando com diversão quando ele encolhe os ombros.

— Uma BARRRRBIE!

Ele bufa, e um meio sorriso preguiçoso aparece em seu rosto.

Isso está funcionando.

Estamos nos ligando.

— Oh meu Deus! — eu grito, de pé e girando em um grande círculo. Estou tão bêbada que eu não consigo ver direito, eu não tenho me divertido tanto nos últimos anos.

Eu não deveria estar me divertindo, isso eu sei, mas eu tenho que acreditar que há esperança para mim, se eu conhecer a tripulação. Talvez Edward vá mudar de ideia. Talvez ele me deixe ir, ou inferno, me mantenha aqui. Eu prefiro gastar minha vida aqui do que ser escrava de alguém. Eu tenho uma melhor chance de escapar.

— Eu amo essa música!

Eu giro no meio da sala de jantar, enquanto o resto da tripulação come. Eu danço e rebolo, completamente alheia às pessoas ao meu redor. Eu estou tendo o tempo da minha vida. Eu começo a cantar no topo dos meus pulmões, acenando com as mãos ao redor. Eu giro muito rápido e caio, pousando a minha bunda com tanta força que solto

maldição e caio para trás, me jogando no chão como a garota bêbada trágica que eu sou. Nós meninas somos realmente bêbadas de classe.

— Acho que é hora de você ir para a cama, — diz Edward, que aparece de repente em cima de mim.

— Você é lindo, você sabe disso? Oh sim, you ARRRRRRRRRe. — eu digo, olhando meus olhos e levando ele para dentro, — Ohhh, tão bonito.

Ele balança a cabeça e se inclina para baixo, passando os dedos em torno de meus braços e me puxando para cima com um movimento rápido.

— Você está bêbada, vamos, antes que se machuque.

— Você poderia me salvar, c... c... c... Cap? — eu rio.

— Não, você é uma bêbada confusa.

— Dance comigo, pirata? — eu rio, balançando e passando os braços ao redor dele. Ele endurece, e chega de volta, segurando minhas mãos e se inclinando para perto.

— Não, agora vamos lá, saia enquanto é tempo.

— Sem graça.

Ele me dá uma olhada e então ele nos leva para fora da sala de jantar. Eu não posso mentir e dizer que eu não gosto da sensação de ter seus braços em volta de mim, bêbada ou não. Quando chegamos ao seu quarto, ele me pega e me leva até o sofá, gentilmente me deixando cair para baixo. Eu caio para trás, rindo.

— Você ficou impressionado com minhas piadas de piratas? — eu sorrio.

Ele sorri para mim.

— Você deveria ter sido uma comediante, agora vá para a cama.

— Eu não quero. Esta pode ser a última noite de diversão que eu vou ter.

Seus olhos ficam sérios e ele olha para mim.

— Durma, inocência .

Eu balanço minha cabeça e me inclino para trás, olhando para ele.

— Como você se tornou um pirata?

Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado e me olha por um momento, antes de retirar um frasco e tomar um gole.

— Eu fiquei enroscado em alguma besteira, quando eu tinha quinze anos, eu tinha algumas coisas indo para baixo e, eventualmente, quando eu tinha uns vinte e cinco anos, comecei a formar uma equipe. Estar no meio do oceano longe de tudo, me faz me sentir livre. Percebi também que correr coisas ilegais era mais fácil aqui fora, e por isso aqui estamos nós.

— E está tudo bem com você, viver uma vida em um navio?

— A vida é tão boa enquanto você faz isso.

— Tão sábio. — eu rio.

Ele balança a cabeça, cava em volta nos bolsos até que ele encontra um cigarro. Ele acende, trazendo para seus lábios e inalando. Por que ele parece tão bem quando ele faz isso?

— Você precisa descansar um pouco, — diz ele, quando ele abaixa.

Ele balança o cigarro no cinzeiro, disposto na mesa de café, e então ele se vira para sair.

— As cicatrizes são dele, — eu deixo escapar.

Ele para e se vira, olhando para mim.

— Quanto tempo?

Eu sei o que ele está perguntando. Há quanto tempo ele estava me batendo?

— Mais de dois anos.

— Ele foi preso?

— Sim, — eu soluço. — Depois que eu atirei nele. Ele me ameaçou quando saiu, então eu entrei no iate e fugi... e aqui estou.

Edward olha para mim, seus olhos segurando uma expressão que minha mente bêbada não consegue ler.

— E ele está atrás de você?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Eu não sei. Se ele estiver, ele não vai me encontrar aqui.

Ele faz um som grunhindo e depois vai para sair novamente.

— Edward? — eu chamo, minha voz alta e estridente.

Ele se vira novamente.

— Eu não acho que você é tão ruim quanto você pensa que é.

Seus olhos procuram o meu rosto e sua mandíbula flexiona.

— Você não me conhece.

— Você me deixaria te conhecer?

Ele estuda o meu rosto, e então se vira e vai para a porta. Pouco antes de ele chegar a ela, ele murmura,

— Não, — e, em seguida, ele sai e fecha a porta atrás de si.

Bem, ele pode dizer 'não' o tanto que ele quiser.

Eu não vou desistir.

Eu pisco e minha cabeça gira. Está escuro e eu não consigo ver nada. Preciso fazer xixi, mas a ideia de sair deste sofá não é realmente atraente. Eu me viro e luto em uma posição sentada e eu tento chegar à frente para a mesa do café. Eu chego muito longe na direção errada e acabo caindo para o chão com um grito alto. Eu me contorço no chão. Maldição, eu não posso ver. Minha cabeça ainda está girando e eu estou desorientada. Eu apalpo o chão, tentando encontrar algo para me dar uma indicação de onde eu estou.

Eu toco um conjunto de pés.

Oh.

Edward.

Se eu não estivesse bêbada, eu tenho certeza que eu não teria feito o que eu faço agora, mas estou bêbada, então eu ponho a culpa nisso. Me levanto, balançando para o seu lado, apenas para pegar seu pênis. Eu literalmente aperto minha mão nele e enrolo os dedos em torno dele. Ele assobia, eu percebo o que eu fiz e grito e eu me lanço para trás, caindo contra a mesa de café com um grito. Edward está lá em um segundo, me levantando para o ar. Eu perco o meu equilíbrio e caio em cima dele, passando os dedos em torno de seus braços.

Eu paro de respirar.

Tenho quase certeza que ele também.

Seu corpo está pressionado contra o meu e eu me forço a tomar um pouco de tempo para sentir cada centímetro dele. Seu peito duro, nu está quente contra minha bochecha e ele cheira divinamente. Seus abdominais estão pressionando contra a minha barriga e eu posso senti-los flexionando. Seus braços estão firmes e fortes sob meus dedos e seu... oh... oh, meu... seu pau está duro. Minha cabeça gira e meu corpo se

aquece todo quando eu sinto ele pressionando contra minha pélvis, e quando ele pulsa, o meu mundo gira. Merda. Porra.

Eu quero ele.

Eu ergo minha cabeça e me viro, antes de baixar de volta para baixo e pressionar meus lábios contra seu peito. Eu não sei por que eu faço isso. Eu sei que não deveria. Eu deveria estar fingindo seduzi-lo, não realmente gostar disso. Ele fica todo tenso. Sua pele está tão malditamente quente, e eu não posso resistir ao desejo de deslizar minha língua para fora e saborear a carne lá. Oh. Deus. Edward tem a mão no meu quadril. Eu nem percebi até agora, mas a mão se move para baixo até que ele está agarrando minha bunda. Seus dedos mordem a minha pele enquanto ele me empurra para frente, abaixando seu corpo apenas o suficiente para que minha buceta alcance sua ereção.

Eu gemo.

Ele rosna.

E então ele começa a moer.

Tudo no meu mundo para. Minha cabeça está girando, meu corpo está formigando todo, e minha buceta está molhada pra caralho. Eu posso sentir minha excitação umedecendo minha calcinha. Edward agarra minha bunda com mais força e ele esfrega sua ereção para cima e para baixo da fina camada de algodão sobre o meu sexo. Tudo o que eu estou usando é uma longa camisa e calcinha. Devo ter conseguido me trocar durante a noite em alguma hora. Eu abro minhas pernas um pouco, e meu núcleo começa a aquecer com cada moer de seus quadris.

— Eu posso sentir você, você está molhada pra porra, — ele sussurra. Eu mal o ouço.

Eu choramingo e ele esfrega mais forte, mais rápido, seus quadris girando contra os meus e seu pau deslizando para cima e para baixo da minha fenda, fazendo com que o atrito seja perfeito. Eu quero gozar; eu preciso gozar. Minha unhas agarram seus braços com tanta força que eu sinto a ruptura da pele, o que só faz com que ele fique mais selvagem. Ele faz um gutural e sibilante som e eu largo minha cabeça para trás. Estou perto, tão malditamente perto. Eu não consigo pensar em nada além do calor na minha barriga. Eu quero passar por cima da borda...

Edward gira os quadris, e em seguida, pressiona tão perto, forçando sua ereção contra o meu clitóris, com força. Eu venho vergonhosamente alto. Eu grito e meu corpo treme quando eu começo a convulsionar. Cada arrepio percorre meu corpo e faz ele sacudir. É tão bom, meu Deus, isso é bom pra caralho.

Edward se afasta e eu ouço um baralhar. Ele agarra minha mão e de repente os meus dedos estão enrolados em torno de um pau muito grosso. Ele enrola a mão em torno da minha e ele nos guia juntos.

Cinco bombadas sólidas depois, ele solta um gemido gutural e eu sinto os jatos quentes baterem na minha mão e rolar em meu pulso. Eu choramingo, e minha buceta treme, sabendo que ele ficou tão excitado. Eu ergo minha cabeça e meus joelhos ameaçam ceder. Eu posso sentir o cheiro do álcool em minha respiração ou na sua? Eu não sei. Nós dois bebemos muito. Ele dá um passo para trás, amaldiçoa em voz alta, e então eu não posso sentir ele mais. Eu estou na escuridão, tremendo e sozinha.

—E...E... Edward? — eu sussurro.

Eu ouço a porta bater.

E eu sei que ele se foi.

Que merda.

O que isso significa?

Tenho quase a certeza de que minha cabeça nunca doeu tanto na minha vida. Quando eu acordo de manhã, ela está latejando. Eu tento me sentar e ela gira com raiva, me fazendo cair de volta para baixo com um gemido. Jesus, por que diabos eu bebi tanto? Que ideia genial que foi essa? Eu esfrego minhas têmporas e tento me dar uma palestra de encorajamento para a campanha publicitária com a ideia me levantar. Preciso de água e eu preciso de aspirina. Tenho a certeza que ambos são igualmente tão importantes quanto o outro.

Eu ouço o som de um copo que está sendo colocado na mesa de café ao meu lado e eu viro minha cabeça para ver Drake olhando para mim. Ele levanta as sobrancelhas quando eu gemo e cerro os olhos fechados.

— Edward disse que você pode precisar deles.

Edward.

Oh.

Deus.

Nós brincamos na noite passada. Merda, isso parece tão infantil. Não se engane. Não era mesmo sério, era apenas uma colisão de embriaguez e moagem. Nós dois queríamos isso, porém, isso era claro. Será que a minha tentativa de sedução funcionou? Eu realmente tive uma oportunidade de seduzir Edward e fazê-lo reconsiderar sua decisão de me vender? Meu coração se enche de esperança, mas logo cai. Ele se apressou para fora e ele não está aqui esta manhã. Eu faço beicinho e abro os olhos para olhar Drake, que ainda está me observando.

— Onde ele está?

Ele me dá um olhar confuso.

— Edward?

— Sim, Edward.

— Ele está no convés.

Eu aceno e subo lentamente para fora do sofá. Drake se inclina e pega o copo, elevando e estendendo a mão para mim. Eu pego com gratidão e pego a aspirina, estourando em minha boca e engolindo com água. Deus, meu estômago está torcendo e me sinto decadente como o inferno. Eu nunca vou beber rum tóxico novamente. Eu coloco minha cabeça em minhas mãos novamente. Meu senhor, está latejando.

— Um chuveiro e ar fresco sempre ajuda uma ressaca, talvez um pouco de comida decente.

Eu levanto a cabeça das minhas mãos e olho Drake.

— Obrigada.

— Seu amigo perguntou de você esta manhã, quando eu entreguei a comida dele; ele disse que era urgente.

Eu suspiro. Eu sei que Jacob quer falar comigo depois da nossa briga e eu sei que não posso escapar dele para sempre.

— Eu vou comer e então eu vou ir e ver ele.

— O café da manhã ainda está na sala de jantar.

Me levanto e meus joelhos oscilam. Minha cabeça pesa e meus olhos parecem como se eles estivessem prestes a cair para fora.

— Obrigada, — murmuro.

— É material letal.

Eu fico olhando para ele, e eu juro que parece que ele quer sorrir.

— Não me diga.

Ele sorri agora e isso transforma todo o seu rosto. Seus olhos mudam e ele tem uma covinha bonita em sua bochecha. É estranho; a maioria das pessoas tem duas. Eu não posso ajudar, mas devolvo o seu sorriso estranho, e, sem palavras necessárias, nós dois nos viramos e saímos. Vou para o chuveiro e passo a próxima meia hora nele, aliviando um pouco a dor no meu corpo de ressaca. Quando termino, coloco em um par de jeans e um top e me dirijo para a sala de jantar.

O chef já está limpando quando eu entro, mas ele me oferece uma taça de frutas. Eu tomo, grata e pego um melão suculento verde e abaixo a cabeça para ver Jacob. Eu realmente não estou ansiosa para este confronto, mas eu sei que tem que ser feito. Eu não posso imaginar que ele está fazendo muito bem lá embaixo nas celas e eu sei que isso deve estar deixando ele um pouco louco. Ele precisa de mim, independentemente de como nós dois estamos sentindo e eu não vou deixá-lo em seu tempo de necessidade.

No meio do corredor uma escada de repente oscila para baixo do telhado e GG aparece. Eu grito e pulo para trás, em seguida, grito quando a minha cabeça bate no movimento rápido espasmódico. GG sorri e inclina a cabeça para o lado.

— Você parece uma merda, garota Bella.

Eu coloco minha mão para o meu coração e perscruto no pequeno buraco que dá para o telhado.

— De onde diabos você apareceu?

GG sorri e desliza a escada de volta para o telhado.

— É a escada de incêndio.

Escada de incêndio.

Escada de incêndio.

Minha cabeça gira.

— Para onde ela vai? — eu tento perguntar casualmente.

— Para cima para o escritório de navegação.

No convés. Oh meu. Quando estivermos perto de uma ilha, eu poderia tentar escapar com Jacob através dela. Podemos saltar para o lado do escritório de navegação. Poderia ser a nossa fuga? Esperança incha no meu peito e eu tento acenar casualmente quando GG desliza um trinco e, em seguida, cruza os braços e se vira para mim.

— Você está indo para baixo ver o seu amigo?

Concordo com a cabeça, pegando outro pedaço de melão, embora o meu estômago esteja revirando. Eu agarro e gemo levemente.

— Sim, ele me pediu.

— Pegue um pouco de ar fresco depois, isso ajuda.

— Vocês ficam dizendo isso, — eu forço um sorriso, passando por ele.

— Falamos por experiência.

Eu rio baixinho e continuo em direção a porta da cela. Eu abro quando eu a alcanço e de cabeça para baixo. Jacob está limpo esta manhã, como se tivesse sido autorizado a tomar banho. Ele está sentado em um colchão que não estava lá antes e ele tem algumas roupas limpas. Edward cuidou dele. Por quê? Ele nunca prometeu nada além de dar comida para ele. Será que o nosso momento realmente compensou? Jacob olha para cima quando eu passo a vista e ele parece suspirar de alívio.

— Aí está você. Eu estava tão preocupado, — diz ele, em pé e andando para as barras.

— Drake disse que queria me ver, — eu digo, estalando um pedaço de abacaxi em minha boca.

— Olha, o que eu disse ontem à noite, isso estava errado. Eu não quis dizer isto, Bella. Você sabe que eu não quis. Eu estava com raiva e com medo e eu descontei em você. Eu me importo com você e eu me preocupo com o que acontece com você. Eu não quero que você seja vendida e a ideia disso tem todo o meu corpo torcendo em pânico.

— Eu tenho tudo sob controle, eu te disse isso, — eu sussurro.

— Você honestamente acha que seu plano de sedução vai funcionar? — ele quase sussurra.

Eu envolvo a mão em torno das barras e me inclino mais para perto.

— Ele já está. Coisas extras, esta manhã, não foi?

Todo o sangue drena do rosto de Jacob.

— Você... você... dormiu com ele?

Eu me inclino mais perto.

— Não, — eu sussurro. — Eu não sabia, mas... Eu estou criando uma conexão.

— É uma má ideia, Bella.

— É o que eu tenho. Eu encontrei uma maneira de sair do navio, mas se por algum motivo isso não funcionar, eu preciso de um plano de backup. Ele ter sentimentos por mim é o meu plano de backup. Eu preciso ter certeza de que não há outra saída, que ele não vá me vender.

— É arriscado, — ele murmura, olhando para o chão.

— Você tem alguma coisa melhor?

Ele balança a cabeça e se aproxima das barras de repente, segurando meus pulsos.

— Eu me preocupo com você Bella, você sabe que eu faço. Eu não gosto da ideia de você... seduzir ele para se manter a salva.

— Ele não é tão ruim, — eu digo suavemente.

Os olhos de Jacob aumentam.

— Você se preocupa com ele, não é?

— Eu nunca...

— O quão estúpida é você, Isabella? Ele é um monstro. Ele vai te vender como escrava sexual. Como diabos você pode, possivelmente, vêlo como qualquer coisa além de um porco revoltante que ele é?

— Ele tem uma razão para fazer o que ele está fazendo, mas ele não é uma pessoa má. Eu já vi isso.

— Você só está com os olhos vendados por causa de boa aparência dele, mas há muito mais nele do que isso. Ele não vai amolecer e você está perdendo seu tempo.

Puxo meus pulsos dele.

— Você é meu melhor amigo Jacob e eu te amo, mas não me faça arrepender da minha decisão de te salvar.

Sua boca cai aberta e ele tropeça para trás.

— Como você pode dizer isso?

— Provavelmente pelas mesmas razões que você disse coisas horríveis para mim.

— Bella...

— Eu vou, eu não quero dizer mais nada. Eu disse que ia nos tirar daqui, você precisa acreditar que eu posso.

Eu começo a andar, nenhum de nós diz outra palavra. Preciso de um pouco de ar fresco.

Eu preciso pensar.

Assim que o vento salgado bate no meu rosto, eu suspiro e fecho os olhos. Oh, eles estavam certos, isso é bom. Eu subo ainda mais para o convés e entre a brisa salgada, eu cheiro um toque de chuva. Abro os olhos e vejo um conjunto de nuvens escuras rolando para dentro do horizonte. Será uma tempestade? Meu coração treme e eu sinto uma lufada de vento fazer cócegas no meu rosto. Eu ouço vozes saindo da cabine de navegação, assim que eu passo por cima.

— É um grande problema, precisamos ancorar para a noite, — eu ouço Edward dizer.

— Estamos a mais de 200 milhas da ilha mais próxima, Cap, — Drake acrescenta.

— E nós podemos ter horas antes dele nos atingir, — diz Lenny.

— Nós temos que ir tão perto de terra quanto possível, no caso de naufragar.

Naufragar.

O quê?

Meu coração agarra e eu pisco rapidamente. Sério? Quero dizer, eles estiveram aqui por anos e anos, nós não vamos naufragar... vamos? Eu envolvo meus braços em volta de mim e esfrego, de repente sentindo frio. Eu ouço o ranger da porta e me viro para ver os caras saírem. Edward me percebe e seus olhos se arregalam por um segundo, antes dele travar o olhar em mim. Muito se passa entre nós e há uma pausa longa, aquecida antes dele dizer,

— Eu acho que você ouviu?

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Melhor você ficar abaixo do convés.

— Será que vamos... afundar? — eu sussurro.

— Não que eu tenha algo a dizer disso. Estamos indo para uma pequena ilha a nordeste de nós. É uma boa distância, mas com um bom vento, nós podemos fazer isso. Vá para abaixo do convés.

— Eu queria conversar...

— Lá para baixo, Isabella. Agora.

Eu sinto meus olhos se arregalam. Ele se tornou determinado. Ele está me dando um olhar que está me dizendo para não discutir, mas mais do que isso, ele está me dizendo que é melhor eu não trazer a tona a noite de ontem. Concordo com a cabeça e então eu ando em direção à porta. O vento faz um som de uivos e a minha pele se arrepia. Espero que isso fique bem, eu espero que nós possamos chegar a terra antes de atingir esta tempestade. A ideia de estar presa em um navio em uma tempestade com a chance de naufrágio não é realmente algo que eu quero na minha vida agora.

Eu chego ao convés e penso por um momento sobre ir avisar Jacob sobre a tempestade, mas decido que não. Não é que eu não me importe com ele. É só que, agora, eu estou confusa e até mesmo um pouco magoada e é mais fácil se eu simplesmente deixar ele lá. Ele precisa de espaço e a verdade é que eu tenho medo do que isso vai fazer com a nossa amizade. Ele está com raiva de mim e eu vou abdicar da minha vida para salvar a dele. O triste é que, mesmo que eu estando brava com ele e odiando ele, eu nunca poderia deixar sua vida ser tomada por causa de mim.

Eu me deparo com Irina do lado de fora do quarto de Edward e ela me dá um sorriso caloroso. Ela parece tão calma; será que ela não sabe sobre a tempestade? Devo parecer pior do que eu percebo, porque ela estreita os olhos e coloca os lençóis que ela está carregando no chão antes de caminhar e segurar meus ombros.

— Você está bem?

Eu balanço minha cabeça fracamente.

— Eu...

Minha voz racha e eu percebo o quanto eu tenho aguentado isso dentro de mim. Maldita Irina por colocar isso para fora de mim. É aqueles grandes olhos verdes e as características suaves em seu rosto. Ela é só esse tipo de pessoa; ela faz você querer se enrolar e chorar, só assim ela vai te abraçar. Ela é meio viciante. Eu deixo meu corpo relaxar no dela só um pouco e ela esfrega os ombros suavemente, me dando uma sensação reconfortante.

— O que está acontecendo? Vamos, vamos para o meu quarto e converse comigo, eu tenho alguns minutos.

Concordo com a cabeça e ela me conduz pelo corredor até o quarto dela. Quando entro, eu paro ao redor. Ela tem um quarto pequeno como a maioria dos caras, mas o dela é mais limpo e mais aconchegante. Há uma pequena cama, bem pequena no canto e uma velha mesa de madeira abaixo da pequena janela redonda. Vou até a cama e me sento. Ela tem um cachecol rosa desbotado cobrindo e eu tenho a súbita vontade de me envolver nisso.

— É Edward? — ela pergunta, se sentando ao meu lado.

— Na noite passada... eu fiquei bêbada e... Deus...

— O que aconteceu? — ela pergunta, se virando para mim e cruzando as pernas na cama. Eu faço o mesmo, até que estamos frente a frente.

— Bem, eu segui seu conselho e decidi me juntar e ficar para conhecer a tripulação. Eu fiquei um pouco bêbada e Edward me levou de volta para seu quarto. Nós não dormimos juntos, mas...

— Mas, — ela pergunta, seus grandes olhos verdes arregalados.

— Nós... nos enroscamos.

— Enroscaram como?

Minhas bochechas ficam ainda mais rosadas e eu olho para as minhas mãos.

— Eu... oh Deus, eu não posso dizer isso.

— Não é nada que eu não tenha ouvido ou experimentado neste navio, Bella.

— Foi toda essa coisa de mão...

Seus olhos se arregalam.

— Você fez ele chegar lá... com as mãos?

— Mais ou menos. E um esfrega. Foi um momento extremamente erótico, e, em seguida, mais tarde, ele se virou e saiu correndo.

— Você é prisioneira dele, — diz ela com delicadeza. — Ele está pirando. Não desista, o fato de ele deixar você chegar perto dele...

— Não é como se isso fosse difícil, — eu interrompo.

Irina balança a cabeça.

— É difícil, Bella. A única razão pela qual ele fode Tanya é porque ele precisa de algo aqui. Não há nenhuma ligação e ele com certeza não se importa com ela. Ela é fácil, é tão simples quanto ele ganha.

— Você acha que ele pensa que eu sou fácil, também?

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Não, ele olha para você de forma diferente.

— Como assim?

Ela encolhe os ombros, colocando uma longa mecha grossa do cabelo atrás da orelha. — Ele olha sim. Ele olha para você e seus olhos parecem vidrados. Ele está interessado, há uma faísca nele. Não desista.

Eu me apego a suas palavras, porque elas me dão um momento de esperança.

— Eu vi ele antes, ele se recusou a falar sobre isso. Há uma tempestade chegando, então eu acho que a sua mente está em outro lugar.

— Oh, eu espero que sim.

Eu enrugo minha testa em confusão.

— Você espera isso?

— Se houver uma tempestade, nós vamos conseguir ancorar em algumas ilhas bonitas. Ficamos alguns dias nadando e na paz antes de voltarmos a este navio. Eu espero por esses dias.

— Isso parece ser bom, mas estou com medo...

Ela atravessa e pega a minha mão.

— Não fique, Edward sempre nos avisa antes de começar.

— Ele disse que a ilha é bem distante.

Ela sorri.

— Está tudo bem, eu prometo.

Eu ouço o uivo do vento do lado de fora e eu separo os meus dedos de Irina e envolvo meus braços em volta de mim. Espero que ela esteja certa; eu não sou uma grande fã de trovão. É mais ou menos como a minha fraqueza.

— Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho. Vá através das minhas gavetas e pegue uma jaqueta para que você não fique com frio. O vento vai ficar de congelar.

— Obrigada, Irina.

Ela sorri.

— A qualquer hora, estou sempre aqui.

Quando ela se foi, eu vou até a janela e vejo as nuvens rolarem.

Espero que ela esteja certa sobre esta tempestade.

E Edward.

O vento uiva e o navio vai de um lado para outro. Eu envolvo meus braços em volta de mim e meu coração bate descontroladamente. Estou com medo. Pelas últimas duas horas eu assisti a tempestade chegar mais perto e mais perto, eu vi as ondas subindo e colidindo contra a lateral do navio. Eu assisti a um raio atingir a água e fazer um som tão alto que meus ouvidos estão latejando de dor. Jacob está acima da plataforma agora e estamos todos na sala de jantar, esperando o navio chegar perto o suficiente da ilha.

Irina está encolhida ao meu lado, a mão firme na minha. Jacob tem seus braços em volta de mim e ele está me segurando com força, com tanta força que eu mal posso respirar. Eu não tenho certeza se isso é porque já faz mais de uma semana desde que nós nos tocamos, ou se é porque ele está com medo. Os outros piratas ainda parecem ter um nível de preocupação em seus rostos. Alguns deles estão andando, alguns bebendo, alguns conversando freneticamente entre si. Estamos todos à espera de Edward, que esteve no escritório de navegação por vinte minutos com Drake, tentando nos aproximar.

— Você acha que ele está bem? — eu sussurro para Irina.

— Ele está bem, ele não vem normalmente, não até que ele tem uma resposta, pelo menos.

— Eu espero que algo não res...

Sou cortada porque GG grita,

— Aqui está ele!

Nos viramos e vejo Edward entrar pela porta da sala de jantar. Ele está encharcado e está tremendo, provavelmente a partir de uma mistura de adrenalina e frio. Ele caminha para todos nós, e rapidamente faz a varredura do lugar. Seus olhos caem sobre os meus e nossos olhares se travam, antes dele levantar a cabeça e anunciar nossos planos.

— Estamos perto o suficiente para sair, mas não vai ser fácil. Companheiro; vamos para fora do lado esquerdo. Leve algo cada um, um cobertor, uma mochila, uma barraca, eu não me importo, basta ter alguma coisa. O navio está perto o suficiente para ancorar, mas nós vamos ter de percorrer um pouco de água. Temos dez, talvez quinze minutos antes da tempestade atingir a ilha, se tivermos sorte. GG, você leva o prisioneiro.

Sinto Jacob enrijecer ao meu lado.

— Vou levar Bella, ela me conhece.

Edward gira com ele e a expressão de seu rosto é o de pura raiva.

— Você não está em posição de discutir comigo, rapaz. A garota vem comigo.

A garota.

A garota.

Isso queima. Por que queima?

— Eu vou com outra pessoa, eu não estou fazendo nada com você, — eu digo, minha voz vacilante.

Edward se aproxima, inclinando-se para baixo e encontrando meu olhar.

— Nós dançamos essa dança antes, inocência , — ele murmura. — É tempo para alguns novos movimentos. Não temos tempo para isso. Você está vindo comigo, porque você está mais segura comigo. Seu pequeno herói lá vai te afogar em uma fração de segundo.

Ele levanta a cabeça, me deixando ao esforço para manter a calma. — Mexam-se!

Os piratas se dispersam. Drake leva Irina, GG leva Jacob e todos os caras saem correndo. Edward toma meu braço e ele me puxa para fora da sala de jantar. Nós vamos pelos corredores, ele me arrastando e eu me concentrando em fazer minhas pernas se movem no tempo. Ele para em seu quarto, agarra um saco de dormir enrolado debaixo da cama, e joga por cima do ombro. Um relâmpago crepita no fundo e eu começo a tremer.

— Estou com medo, — eu choro de repente, antes que eu possa parar isso.

Edward para e se vira. Me surpreendendo, ele se abaixa e agarra meu rosto.

— Você vai ficar bem comigo, ok? Apenas faça o que eu peço. Você vai ficar bem.

Concordo com a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio inferior como uma maníaca. Ele se vira e me puxa para o convés. Assim que saímos, a chuva desaba sobre nós e nos absorve a nossos núcleos. Estou tremendo em segundos, e me esquivando de pessoas quando Edward me arrasta em direção à saída. Eu posso ouvir galhos de árvores sendo arrancados quando o vento chicoteia e eu sei que estamos certos em ir para a ilha. Edward pega uma lanterna e liga. É óbvio que é à prova d'água porque ela não apaga.

Ele nos leva para o lado do navio e eu não consigo ver nada. Tudo o que posso fazer é ouvir. Ouço as ondas batendo contra a lateral do navio e ele está balançando com raiva. Piratas estão descendo a escada e passando através da água, e eu tenho quase certeza que eu pego um vislumbre de Jacob. Edward envolve um braço em volta de mim, e antes que eu saiba o que está acontecendo, ele nos puxa para o lado do navio. Eu tento o melhor que posso para me manter com ele e seguir as suas instruções, mas é perto de impossível.

O vento é muito forte.

As ondas são muito mortais.

Nós batemos na água com um estrondo e de alguma forma Edward consegue manter o braço em volta de mim. Eu me apego a ele agora. Eu já não me importo sobre a atuação. Eu envolvo meus braços e pernas em torno dele. A água está além de congelando, a um ponto que isso queima minha pele, como se alguém estivesse me furando com minúsculos pinos. O sal queima meus olhos enquanto as ondas quebram sobre as nossas cabeças. Nós chegamos a superfície e eu estou tossindo tão violentamente que estou bastante certa de que estou prestes a perder um pulmão.

— Boa menina, — ele grita sobre o vento. — Se segure em mim.

Eu faço.

Eu seguro tão firmemente quanto eu posso. Ele vadeia através da água, puxando contra as ondas. Tudo o que posso pensar é o fato de que, a qualquer momento, um raio pode atingir a água e matar todos nós. É como se eu estivesse contando os minutos, o meu peito comprimido com medo, só que eu não sei se e quando isso vai acontecer. As minhas lágrimas se misturam com o sal, e meus pulmões queimam a partir da quantidade de água que eu inalo. Eu estou com tanto frio que estou tremendo e o vento é tão forte que mal consigo ouvir sobre ele.

— Quase lá, boa menina, — diz Edward em meu ouvido, num tom suave.

Ele está me acalmando.

Oh, Deus. Ele está me acalmando.

Quando eu sinto a areia debaixo de nós, eu solto meus pés e coloco eles em alguma coisa afiada. Eu grito, levantando-o novamente. A dor de queimação atira para cima da minha perna e meu pé começa a pulsar.

— Merda, você cortou?

— Sim, — eu choro.

— Basta manter suas pernas em volta de mim, não as coloque para baixo Isabella.

Eu levanto as minhas pernas de volta ao redor de sua cintura, e ele continua lutando contra o vento e a chuva até que finalmente estamos na areia. Ele não para. Ele se dirige para as árvores, a lanterna na mão, o outro lado firme ao meu redor. Eu não sei por que ele ainda tem o saco de dormir por cima do ombro; não há dúvida de que está encharcado. Ele tece através das árvores, e eu ouço o som de vozes à frente.

— Temos uma cobertura, chefe, uma caverna, — alguém chama.

— Graças a porra, — ele grita. — Está todo mundo aqui? Gritem seus nomes.

Um por um, todos eles dizem seus nomes. Quando ouço Jacob, meu corpo inteiro fica fraco. Eu posso ouvir a trituração de botas, e eu posso ver uma luz fraca pela frente. De vez em quando eu pego um vislumbre de um rosto quando Edward pisca sua luz. Ainda há alguns correndo em direção à caverna.

— Eu preciso de uma camisa, algo para amarrar o pé dela. Ela se cortou, — ordena de Edward.

— Aqui.

Um momento depois, uma camisa é empurrada em direção a nós e as trevas. Edward pega, e, em seguida, ilumina com a lanterna em direção à luz sem brilho vindo de longe. Ele corre em direção a ele, assim como a primeira rachadura de um raio atinge a árvore atrás de nós. Eu grito, e ele se move mais rápido, até que ele basicamente nos desliza para dentro da pequena caverna. Assim que a chuva para de bater contra a minha pele, o tremor se torna violento. Edward nos abaixa contra a parede da caverna até que nós dois estamos no chão. Eu posso ouvir o farfalhar e conversas frenéticas em torno de nós, mas não posso me concentrar nisso, eu estou tremendo tanto.

— Você está congelando, — murmura Edward, me movendo até que eu esteja escondida no lado dele.

— Nós temos cobertores, Cap.

— Eu tenho um, — diz ele.

— Éss... tá... encharcado, — eu gemo.

— Capa à prova d'água, — diz ele, colocando a lanterna para baixo, deixando cair o saco de dormir de seu ombro e, em seguida, chegando até a camisa.

Ouço um som rasgando e então ele ilumina meu pé. Eu vejo sangue assim que ele pisca em toda a minha pele e eu desvio os olhos rapidamente.

— Ferida profunda, — diz ele, virando o meu pé de lado a lado.

Eu não digo nada; eu apenas fico lá, tremendo enquanto ele amarra os trapos rasgados da camisa em volta do meu pé. Quando ele termina, ele ilumina com a lanterna em torno da tripulação.

— Todo mundo tem algo quente?

Todos eles murmuram um 'sim'.

— Durmam um pouco; isso vai ser longo.

Ele me agarra e todas as nossas coisas e nos desliza diretamente para o canto esquerdo, onde é mais silencioso. O vento está uivando lá fora, e a chuva está martelando com tanta força que eu posso ouvir as gotas contra as pedras. O trovão crepita através do céu, e eu posso ouvir os sons fracos dos tripulantes que tentam falar sobre ele.

— Camisa, — Edward diz de repente.

— O quê? — eu digo.

— Você tem que tirar essas roupas, confie em mim. Você não vai secar aqui, e você vai congelar.

— Mas...

— Faz o que eu te disse porra, — ele late.

Eu rapidamente pego minha camisa e puxo sobre a minha cabeça, e então eu descarto meu jeans encharcado. Edward rasga sua camisa e sai de suas calças jeans também, antes de abrir o saco de dormir e tirar. Ele entra, se deita e abre para mim.

— V... v... você quer que eu entre aí... com você?

— Sobrevivência. Confie em mim, eu não estou feliz com isso também, mas funciona.

Meus dentes batem juntos quando eu hesito.

— Não brinque comigo, Bella, só entre.

— Faça isso, Bella, — ouço dizer Irina e as trevas. — Por favor.

— Bella, — Jacob implora. — Não.

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus santo, — resmunga Edward, estendendo a mão, agarrando o meu braço e me puxando para baixo.

Vou facilmente. É difícil não fazer isso quando você está com tanto frio. Ele me puxa para seu lado e, em seguida, joga o cobertor sobre nós. Eu endureço por um momento mais longo, incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa além do seu corpo frio contra o meu, mas isso em breve começa a ficar quente e o meu corpo para de tremer. Exaustão toma conta de mim, e eu solto a minha cabeça em seu braço, sentindo o cheiro da água do mar em sua pele.

— Não é uma ideia tão idiota agora, não é? — ele murmura.

— Não, — eu sussurro.

Seus dedos deslizam pelas minhas costas, onde ele começa a esfregar minha pele.

— O seu pé está doendo?

Eu me concentro por um momento sobre a dor no meu pé; não é tão ruim.

— É suportável.

— Tente dormir um pouco. Esta tempestade não vai a lugar nenhum hoje à noite, e nós geralmente temos um dia de trabalho sólido em arrumar o navio.

Concordo com a cabeça em seu ombro, e fecho os olhos. Quando eu começo a divagar, começo a deslizar os dedos sobre os músculos quentes, duros no estômago dele. Eu não percebo que estou fazendo isso; é apenas um movimento semiconsciente. Minhas pálpebras se sentem pesadas, mas meus dedos se mantêm em movimento, deslizando para cima e para baixo, ao redor e ao longo. É só quando Edward faz um som gutural e eu pisco algumas vezes que percebo que os meus dedos estão fora em seu próprio mundinho. Eu os impeço de imediato, e calor sobe nas minhas bochechas. Merda.

— Não pare, — ele sussurra, tão baixo que mal consigo ouvir.

Eu inicio o afago suave de novo, mais e mais, ao redor e ao longo, até que eu possa senti-lo ofegante ao meu lado, seu corpo apertado e firme. Ele está gostando, e quando eu me mexo e sinto o pulsar entre as minhas pernas, eu percebo que eu também estou. Eu rolo um pouco, e eu sinto seus dedos irem sobre a minha barriga. Oh, Deus. Será que estamos fazendo isso? Na chuva, em uma caverna cheia de piratas? Eu mordo meu lábio, sabendo que eu deveria impedi-lo, mas também sabendo que eu não posso.

Seus dedos deslizam mais para baixo e encontram minha calcinha. Prendo a respiração, e continuo movendo os dedos sobre seu estômago duro. Quando ele desliza os dedos lá dentro, eu endureço toda e mordo o lábio ainda mais duramente para evitar gritar. Ele chega para baixo entre as minhas pernas, separando minhas dobras com os dedos antes de encontrar meu clitóris. Oh. Deus. Seu polegar faz grandes círculos firmes ao redor do ponto dolorido quando o indicador passa pelas bordas inferiores, encontrando a minha entrada que já está úmida para ele. Oh merda, eu deveria parar isto. Eu deveria, mas...

Oh, Deus.

Ele desliza o dedo dentro de mim.

Eu endureço e sua outra mão agarra minha cabeça, virando meu rosto e assim está pressionado contra seu peito. Ele me mantém lá, se certificando de que eu não grite e deixe toda a caverna saber que ele tem o dedo dentro de mim. Ele desliza para fora, antes de mergulhar de volta para dentro. Meus quadris arqueiam e minhas pernas começam a tremer. É preciso cada grama de força de vontade dentro de mim para não gritar. Eu estou mordendo meu lábio com tanta força que posso

sentir o gosto de sangue, mas eu não me importo. Deus, eu não me importo.

Seu polegar faz círculos maiores, e, como uma adolescente desesperada, com tesão, eu mergulho minha mão em seus boxers para encontrar seu pau duro. Ele endurece, e suga uma respiração profunda, mas nenhum ruído escapa de sua garganta. Ele começa a me foder mais duro com os dedos, circulando meu clitóris cada vez mais rápido. Eu acompanho o ritmo com seu pau. Minha mão trabalha para cima e para baixo freneticamente, desesperadamente, querendo muito mais. Estou no limite, pronta para passar por cima da borda. Meu corpo inteiro se enche de calor, e eu não posso segurar um segundo a mais.

Eu viro minha cabeça e libero meu lábio antes de morder a carne em seu peito. Venho tão duro que meu corpo se sacode e meus dentes tiram sangue. Eu o sinto endurecer, fazendo um som de assobio, e então ele está vindo também em quentes jatos de sêmen enchendo minha palma. Seu corpo está rígido, o meu está em convulsão, mas nós dois estamos absolutamente silenciosos. Eu libero seu peito, e expiro lentamente uma respiração instável quando eu deslizo minha mão de sua cueca. Eu encontro um canto do cobertor e limpo minha mão.

Ele desliza suas mãos de minha calcinha e eu o ouço chupar minha excitação. Eu quero choramingar e gemer, agarrar ele e trepar com ele tão duro até desmaiarmos, mas eu sei que eu não posso. Eu simplesmente não posso. Eu tenho que fazer isso direito. Eu tenho que saber que ele me quer. Nós dois ficamos em silêncio e eu retomo a minha posição contra seu peito, ouvindo seu coração diminuir os batimentos lentamente e eu sei... apenas sei...

Que o que começou como uma forma de fuga acaba de se tornar algo a mais para mim.

Algo muito mais.

Como diabos eu deveria continuar a jogar um jogo quando eu já não me importo mais com as regras?

_**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo;**_

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oi Pessoas!**_

_**Adiantando um pouco o capítulo para que todas caiam na folia mais feliz ainda.**_

_**Para quem for curtir o bloco Unidos do Edredom, como eu, logo mais tem mais um capítulo.**_

_**BOM CARNAVAL! **_

_**Beijo Grande e Boa leitura**_

Eu acordo de manhã e sinto um corpo quente e duro pressionando contra o meu. Meu corpo inteiro começa a formigar com o conhecimento da presença de Edward. Meu estômago faz uma cambalhota. Eu deixo minha mente voltar para o que se passou ontem à noite, e minhas bochechas coram. Brincamos no saco de dormir, como dois adolescentes. Como se fosse proibido e não devíamos estar fazendo isso. Talvez nós não devêssemos. É por isso que isso se parece assim. Tão errado, tão certo, uma mistura de emoção, que combina de forma mais estranha.

Eu me movo suavemente e o braço de Edward escorrega do meu estômago. Ele estava me segurando. Como se eu importasse. Não importo; nós dois sabemos disso. Então, por que ele está aqui para me proteger? É simplesmente porque ele quer fazer este acordo e ele não quer que ele vá mal se algo acontecer comigo ou é porque ele se importa mais do que ele está deixando aparecer? As minhas investidas estão realmente funcionando? Ou é uma conexão que ia acontecer, não importa como as coisas acontecessem? Eu senti uma faísca desde o momento em que coloquei os olhos nele. Será que ele sente isso também?

Eu gentilmente saio do saco de dormir e fico de joelhos, olhando ao redor. Acho a camisa que eu estava usando na noite passada e a coloco, bem como os meus jeans. Todo mundo está dormindo e eu deixo meus olhos cairem sobre Jacob, que está encostado em uma pedra parecendo terrivelmente desconfortável. Eu inclino minha cabeça e ouço a chuva. Está chuviscando lá fora, mas o desejo de ir lá e respirar o ar fresco é muito mais forte do que a minha hesitação sobre me molhar. Eu me levanto e com muito cuidado, ando na ponta dos pés para fora da caverna. O momento que eu chego lá, eu chupo uma respiração ofegante.

É. É. De tirar o fôlego.

Não há outras palavras para descrever isso. Mesmo com a chuva fina e as nuvens cinzentas rolando no céu, é absolutamente lindo. As árvores são grossas, cobertas por uma camada fina de musgo peludo. Elas variam de altas e finas para curtas e espessas. O som do chilrear dos pássaros e abelhas zumbindo enche o ar. Eu posso sentir uma mistura de pinho, sal e ar fresco. Eu tremo, e envolvo meus braços em volta de mim quando eu dou um passo adiante. Eu preciso ver mais.

Eu saio por entre as árvores e espreito por cima no navio parado na areia. Parece que ele foi jogado lá em cima, sem um cuidado no mundo. Ver ele assim me faz perceber o quão bonito ele realmente é. Eu só o imaginava como um velho navio esfarrapado. Não é. É absolutamente uma obra de arte. É enorme e a madeira escura que ele é feito dá a ele realmente algo a mais, como se fosse apenas o complemento. As bandeiras são brancas, o detalhe na madeira é requintado e a sereia do lado de fora da parte dianteira apenas perfeita. É divina. Eu esfrego meus braços e vou ao redor da praia. É difícil de ver por causa da fina camada de névoa que cobre a água, mas já sei que a água é azul e cristalina.

Eu mexo os dedos dos pés na areia úmida, e, em seguida, viro e vou de volta para as árvores. Meu pé dói quando eu começo a andar em direção ao som de água corrente, mas isso não me impede. Curiosidade supera a dor neste caso. Eu caminho por entre as árvores, seguindo o som da água. Eu espanto mosquitos e alguns outros pequenos insetos voadores e continuo a andar. Eu estou perto e mais perto da água, e quando eu finalmente vejo o lago cristalino coberto com uma cachoeira, eu perco todo o meu fôlego.

Oh.

Meu.

Eu não percebi o quão apertada que eu estive no navio até isso. O desejo de tirar a roupa é forte o suficiente para que eu me vejo olhando através das árvores para me certificar de que ninguém está ao redor antes de segurar a barra da minha camisa e a puxar para cima. Eu atiro a camisa no chão, e em seguida, descarto os meus jeans. Hesito com a minha calcinha e sutiã, mas decido ficar com eles. Não vale a pena o risco, se alguém decidir vir para cá. Acho um ponto de entrada e eu lentamente afundo na água nítida.

Oh, céus.

Eu vou para baixo, deixando a água fria acalmar minha cabeça ligeiramente latejante. Eu faço o meu caminho até a cachoeira, e pequenos respingos de água e névoa batem no meu rosto enquanto eu chego mais perto. Eu subo algumas pedras, escorregando algumas vezes, antes de finalmente pisar debaixo dela. A água bate no meu corpo e é como uma massagem completa. Eu gemo e fecho os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás e me deixando lavar. É quase erótico, você só precisa de um corpo pressionado contra você para tornar a experiência muito mais real.

Eu penso sobre Edward e da forma como seus dedos me foderam na noite passada. Merda, se ele fode muito bem com os dedos, eu não posso esperar para ver o que ele faz com o seu pau. Tremo só de pensar e encontro meus dedos pastando sobre meus mamilos. Eles estão duros e um formigamento corre através do meu corpo quando meus dedos apertam as pontas. Um pequeno gemido escapa de meus lábios e a dor se intensifica entre as minhas coxas. Deus, eu não tive relações sexuais durante tanto tempo. Pelo menos um ano. Meu corpo está desesperado por isso.

— Melhor tirar seus dedos desses mamilos bonitos antes de eu fazer algo que vou me arrepender.

A voz rouca me faz saltar para trás com um grito. Eu escorrego em uma pedra e sinto meu corpo indo para baixo, mas um conjunto de braços rígidos envolvem em torno de mim e me puxa de volta. Eu sei que é Edward; o que eu não sei é como diabos ele conseguiu se deslocar sobre mim. Abro os olhos e olho para ele. Ele está todo molhado, com todo seu cabelo aderido ao seu rosto. Maldito. Ele serpenteia a língua para fora e lambe uma gota de água de seus lábios e a realização me atinge. Eu o toquei, mas ele não tentou me beijar.

Nem uma vez.

— Eu sei o que você está fazendo, — ele murmura, apertando a mão contra a minha parte inferior das costas e me puxando em direção a ele.

— O que é isso? — murmuro.

— Você está tentando me seduzir.

Eu congelo. Merda. Ele sabe? Eu deixo meus olhos escanearem seu rosto.

— Não se iluda, talvez eu realmente queira fazer essas coisas.

Ele sorri e se aproxima, enredando uma mão no meu cabelo.

— Eu não costumo cair nessas merdas, mas porra, você está entrando na minha cabeça.

Oh. Sim.

— Eu não estou tentando fazer você entrar em lugar nenhum, — murmuro, olhando para seus lábios.

— Você está aqui, brincando com seus mamilos, seminua e parecendo fodidamente linda que dói. E você está me dizendo que você não está brincando comigo?

— É isso que eu estou te dizendo, — eu digo, encontrando seu olhar. — Eu não sabia que você estava aqui e eu estava... brincando comigo mesma porque a água estava boa no meu corpo.

— Você está com tesão, pequena inocência? — ele ronrona.

Eu penso sobre a minha resposta por um minuto. Esta resposta vai empurrar sobre a linha, ou acabar com ela. Edward acabou de admitir que eu estou ficando sobre ele, o que significa que há algo lá, o que significa que eu tenho uma chance de liberdade. Eu não vou estragar essa chance me escondendo dos desejos do meu corpo. Eu me inclino para mais perto, e eu sussurro,

— Eu não tenho sido fodida por mais de um ano, então sim, pirata, eu estou com tesão.

Ele assobia e puxa meu cabelo.

— Você quer que eu te foda?

— Você quer me foder, pirata?

— Você sabe que eu quero. Há condições que vêm com isso, no entanto...

Eu franzo a testa.

— E o que seria, — eu digo, me inclinando para perto para que os nossos lábios estejam quase se tocando.

Calor chia entre nós e todo o meu corpo vem à vida. Edward puxa meu cabelo, e os meus lábios puxam para trás.

— Primeiro nada de beijos.

Eu balanço a cabeça em confusão.

— O quê?

— Eu não beijo. Isso é pessoal e não faço isso a menos que eu esteja mais profundamente com alguém que apenas luxúria.

Ái.

— Por mim tudo bem, — eu consigo balbuciar.

— Segundo, uma foda por um dia e apenas um dia. Eu não vou entrar em seu jogo e eu sei exatamente o que você está tentando fazer. Eu quero resistir a isso, mas eu não posso, porra. Eu preciso provar seu gosto. Apenas um maldito gosto. Você não é minha para eu reclamar e eu tenho uma dívida para pagar.

Ái duplo.

— Então, por que se preocupar? — eu assobio. — Não se incomode tentando transar comigo quando isso significa não mais do que um pouco de alívio rápido.

— Você está tentando me dizer que seu corpo não está gritando para gozar? — ele rosna.

Maldito seja. está. Tanto é que eu realmente não me preocupo com o fato de que ele está apenas oferecendo uma vez. Eu estou viva por ele; todo o meu corpo está formigando com a necessidade. Além disso, se for uma vez explosiva, ele poderia mudar de ideia.

— Tudo bem, — eu digo, me inclinando. — Sem beijo, uma foda decente. Nós temos um acordo.

Ele sorri.

— Vamos selar com sangue?

— Vá se ferrar, pirata.

Ele ri e me gira ao redor de repente, apertando minhas costas contra seu peito.

— Terceira regra, fazer do meu jeito.

Eu tremo, dando a ele a minha resposta em minha reação. Ele desliza os dedos por meus seios cobertos e eu tremo sob seu toque.

— Você quer foder aqui e agora? — ele rosna em meu ouvido.

— Sim.

Nada mais precisa ser falado. Ele dá um passo para trás e tira meu sutiã, antes de pressionar a si mesmo novamente contra mim. Seus braços vão ao redor e seus dedos encontram meus mamilos. Ele gentilmente gira e puxa, revirando os botões duros entre os dedos. Eu choramingo, e meus joelhos oscilam. Se ele acha que eu vou ficar de pé, ele está muito errado.

— Você já foi fodida contra uma parede de pedra, com uma cachoeira caindo em cima de você? — ele murmura, deslizando os lábios sobre os meus ombros.

— N... n... não, — eu gaguejo.

— Oh inocência, será um prazer fazer isso.

Eu sinto minhas pernas tremerem e eu me viro e pego seus braços, me segurando firme. — Eu... eu não sei se consigo ficar em pé.

Ele me empurra em direção à parede de rocha e quando chegamos lá, ele me gira de modo que minhas costas pressionam contra ela. Ele mergulha a cabeça, capturando meu mamilo na boca. Eu grito, e meus joelhos oscilam.

Oh, Jesus.

Sua língua lambe a ponta, rodando e enviando pequenas corrente elétricas de prazer através do meu corpo. Ele estende a mão, encontra minha calcinha e ele lentamente a abaixa, deslizando sua boca até a minha barriga enquanto ele vai. Ah... sim.

Quando ele fica de joelhos diante de mim e a minha calcinha está no chão, ele olha para cima. Seus olhos são de fogo e quase pretos com a necessidade. Ele agarra uma das minhas coxas e suavemente a desliza para a esquerda, para que as minhas pernas fiquem espalhadas. Ele faz um som rosnando quando ele levanta um dedo e esfrega através do meu sexo úmido.

— Fodidamente doce aqui não é, inocência?

Eu não respondo. Eu simplesmente coloco minha cabeça contra a parede de pedra e fecho os olhos, me deixando desfrutar de cada momento disso. Edward espalha minhas pernas um pouco mais e eu posso sentir a água da cachoeira cair sobre minha barriga e fazendo cócegas no meu clitóris exposto. Doce céu, é incrível. Edward se inclina para mais perto e eu posso sentir sua respiração quente contra minha carne mais sensível antes dele mergulhar a língua dentro de mim.

Eu grito.

Isso vem de forma tão inesperada, que o meu corpo se contrai. Suas mãos alcançam e agarram meus quadris, me impedindo de deslizar para baixo e desembarcar em uma pilha no chão. Ele mergulha sua língua dentro da minha carne mais profunda, encontrando o meu clitóris e o sacudindo com ferocidade. Em seguida, ele o prende entre os dentes, e começa a rolar com eles. Santa... merda. Um raio de prazer atira através do meu corpo, é tão intenso que eu me encontro gritando palavras que normalmente não usaria.

— Filho da puta, — eu gemo.

Edward morde e rola, lambe e suga, até que eu estou tremendo toda e gemendo seu nome desesperadamente. Ele remove a mão de um lado do meu quadril e a leva para baixo entre nós, encontrando a minha entrada e mergulhando para dentro. Eu venho com tanta força que sinto meus próprios olhos rolarem. Eu nem sequer percebo que o meu corpo entrou em colapso até que eu sinto Edward se levantando entre nós dois, minhas costas contra a parede. Eu ouço a fivela do cinto dele e eu abro meus olhos para ver que ele está olhando diretamente para mim.

— Pronta para isso, inocência? — ele rosna.

— Sim, — eu quase imploro.

Ele dá um passo para trás por um segundo e deixa cair seu cinto. Ele desabotoa seu jeans e os puxa para baixo. Quando seu pênis nasce livre, eu suspiro. É grande. Quer dizer, eu sabia que era, mas vê-lo assim, é apenas... wow. Ele envolve os dedos em torno dele e começa a acariciar suavemente quando puxa um preservativo do bolso das calças e o rasga aberto com os dentes. Com os olhos arregalados e uma vagina doendo eu observo enquanto ele rola para baixo sobre a cabeça de seu pau, em seguida, sobre a base. Nu, o homem parece que ele está destinado a ser uma estátua maldita. Ele é tão ridiculamente perfeito.

Ele dá um passo a frente quando está com a camisinha pronta. Ele não tem camisa, e assim, completamente nu, ele é de tirar o fôlego. Eu pisco algumas vezes, para ter certeza que o que eu estou vendo é real. Minha realidade se torna mais clara quando ele se aperta contra mim, e suas mãos encontram minhas coxas. Ele agarra as duas e me levanta, envolvendo minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Ele chega para baixo entre nós, agarrando seu pau e o guiando para a minha entrada. Meus olhos rolam de novo e eu solto a minha cabeça em seu ombro.

— Olhe para mim quando eu te foder, inocência, — ele ordena.

Eu ergo minha cabeça fracamente e encontro seus olhos. Eu nunca olhei um homem durante o sexo, mas vendo a maneira como sua expressão muda e suaviza o rosto quando ele desliza dentro de mim é algo que eu nunca vou esquecer, ou me arrepender. Ele me enche lentamente, me estica. Nós dois gememos e ele libera uma das minhas coxas para colocar a mão na parede ao lado da minha cabeça. Eu viro meu olhar para o seu braço e eu o assisto flexionar e puxar quando ele fica tenso todo. Puta merda. Ele é tão gostoso.

— Apertada pra caralho, — ele geme, apertando sua mandíbula.

— Oh, sim, — eu grito quando ele mergulha até o fundo, se enterrando completamente dentro de mim.

— Jesus, — ele geme.

Quando ele move os quadris, deslizando para fora de mim antes de mergulhar de volta, tudo em meu mundo para. É, literalmente, para. Eu não sinto nada além dele. Não vejo nada além dele. Eu nunca senti isso em toda a minha vida. Eu nunca tive alguém me levando a tal nível antes. Ele está literalmente mudando tudo. Meus olhos embaçam quando meu corpo desperta para a vida. Eu nunca tive um orgasmo durante o sexo, o edifício se construindo dentro de mim é algo que eu nunca senti antes.

— Eu... oh, meu Deus... o que é esse sentimento? — eu grito, agarrando suas costas e afundando minhas unhas em sua pele.

— Você nunca veio antes, querida, — ele diz, com os dentes cerrados.

— Eu não... oh, Deus... Edward...

— Oh baby, porra. Me deixe ser o primeiro, me deixe te levar através da borda.

Eu balanço a cabeça de lado a lado quando o prazer chega ao meu núcleo e se liquefaz abaixo em minha barriga. Oh. Deus. Eu posso me sentir apertando em torno dele, o aperto, pendurado sobre a borda. É isso? O que todo mundo fala sobre? Edward deixa cair a cabeça no meu pescoço, onde ele começa a sugar delicadamente. Oh merda. Meu Deus. Eu rosno o nome dele e os meus gemidos desesperados se transformam em gritos patéticos de mais. Edward move os quadris mais rápido, me enchendo ainda mais fundo até que eu esteja sobre a borda, pronta para ir, apenas precisando de um impulso.

Meus dedos estão quentes com o sangue de suas costas, eu estou arranhando ele, e eu não me importo. Ele chega entre nós, encontrando meu clitóris com o polegar. Ele esfrega o nó molhado, girando minha excitação ao redor e ao redor, pressionando ele, me levando até a borda e me deixando ir. O que ele está fazendo? Me sinto ficar tensa e minha visão nada, e ele para de mover seus quadris. Eu grito com raiva, levantando a cabeça e encontrando seu olhar em um profundo desespero.

— Edward, por favor...

Seus olhos examinam o meu rosto e sua expressão é a de prazer torturado.

— Eu preciso te ouvir implorar, inocência. Implore...

— Por favor, — eu sussurro.

— Mais.

— Por favor, Edward, me foda.

— Mais, querida.

— Me faça gozar. Seja o meu primeiro. Por favor, eu quero muito isso. Me foda, me faça nunca esquecer como isso é.

Ele rosna, e ele se move, deslizando seu pau dentro de mim mais uma vez. Eu choramingo no sentimento dos nervos sensíveis pulando de volta à vida. Ele pressiona o dedo no meu clitóris e então começa balançar seus quadris novamente. O prazer está de volta em um segundo, queimando através de mim como fogo. Eu grito seu nome, e empurro meu quadril para baixo em direção a ele, mergulhando, querendo mais, querendo ele mais profundo. Ele rosna e levanta a mão para fora da parede ao meu lado antes de enredar no meu cabelo e puxar com força.

Eu grito.

— Você gosta disso, não é? — ele resmunga.

— Oh. Sim. Mais.

Ele puxa meu cabelo de novo, inclinando para o lado para seus dentes poderem encontrar meu pescoço. Ele começa beliscando-o suavemente, mas seu beliscão se torna uma mordida suave quando seus impulsos se tornam mais desesperados. Oh, ele é um mordedor. Oh. Deus. Sim. Seus dentes afundam em minha carne mais e mais, e sua língua rola sobre a pele, enquanto seus quadris me batem e seu dedo aperta no meu clitóris. A sensação é demais e eu finalmente passo pela borda. Sinto a primeira onda do orgasmo através do meu corpo, e eu posso ouvir meu grito desesperado enquanto eu delicio com um prazer que eu nunca senti antes.

— Porra, eu vou gozar, — ele ruge, antes de morder meu pescoço novamente quando ele empurra mais uma vez e eu o sinto pulsar dentro de mim.

Minha buceta aperta ao redor de seu pênis, nós dois expressando nosso prazer vocalmente. Ele geme, eu lamento, e, juntos, arrastamos

um último estremecimento do corpo um do outro. Quando paramos de tremer, ele lentamente me move para baixo até que ele desliza para fora de mim. Ele puxa a camisinha para fora, amarrando e abaixando para pegar a calça jeans. Sem olhar para mim, ele os puxa.

— Você tem roupas, Bella?

Concordo com a cabeça quando ele se vira para olhar para mim, mas as minhas pernas ainda estão tremendo e eu estou segurando a parede, com muito medo de realmente dar um passo. Toda a minha metade inferior está formigando. Ele me dá um meio sorriso preguiçoso.

— Indo para algum lugar?

— Cale a boca, — murmuro.

— Não posso acreditar que nenhum homem jamais entrou nessa sua buceta doce e te fez chegar tão duro.

Eu coro e olho para os meus pés. Meu único namorado foi doce por pouco tempo, antes de começar a me bater. Não é de admirar que eu não tive um grande momento com o sexo. Ele sempre foi duro e terrível. Edward prende meu queixo e levanta a cabeça até que nossos olhos se encontram.

— O único homem com quem você esteve foi o que bateu em você, não é?

Eu enrijeço e puxo a cabeça de suas mãos.

— Não importa. Nós não estamos aqui para discutir o que eu fiz e o que eu não fiz. Era uma vez, lembra? Você deixou isso bem claro. Eu preciso ir.

Eu me viro e me inclino para baixo, agarrando meu sutiã e calcinha e o empurrando com raiva antes de me virar e ir para trás através da cachoeira para sair. Eu não posso lidar com isso agora.

— Bella, — ele grita, mas eu não paro.

Meu corpo inteiro está girando, minha cabeça está confusa e eu estou confusa. Estou confusa porque eu não sei o que sinto agora. Eu tenho algo no fundo do meu corpo que está puxando tudo para dentro. Eu odeio esse sentimento, eu não quero aceitar isso, ou mesmo reconhecer. Isso queima.

É contra as regras.

Você não deve se apaixonar pelo seu captor.

Encontro Irina e arranjo um par limpo de roupas, e, em seguida, todos se reúnem ao redor para fazer um café da manhã sobre uma pequena fogueira e grill. Edward não voltou do lago, no entanto e eu realmente não quero pensar sobre o que ele está fazendo. Ele está lamentando o que nós fizemos? Eu tenho esse formigamento entre as minhas coxas cada vez que eu ando, como um pequeno lembrete de que ele esteve lá e que passou por cima dessa linha.

— Você está bem?

Eu me viro para ver Jacob sentar ao meu lado no pequeno tronco que estou sentada. Concordo com a cabeça e dou a ele um sorriso fraco.

— Eu estou bem, apenas cansada e me sentindo um pouco fora.

— Você está doente por causa do frio na noite passada?

Eu balanço minha cabeça,

— Não, provavelmente apenas cansada.

Preocupação toma conta de suas feições.

— A caverna está vazia, você deveria ir e dormir um pouco.

Contemplo isso, e, na verdade, acho que não é uma má ideia.

— Eu poderia, depois do almoço.

Ele se inclina para perto, para que ninguém mais possa nos ouvir.

— Como estão as coisas realmente?

— Tudo bem, Jacob. Estou sobrevivendo.

— Você acha que ele vai deixar você ir?

— Eu não sei, ok? — eu assobio.

Estou cansada dele me questionando como se eu estivesse ralando para nada.

— Por que o prisioneiro está desalgemado?

Ouvimos a voz rouca de Edward e olho para cima para vê-lo andar de volta. Ele ainda está sem camisa e eu não posso ajudar, mas deixo meus olhos percorrem seu corpo. Seu peito é tão definido, seus abs perfeitamente torneados e mergulhando em seus jeans há um pequeno 'V', como alguns chamam e tem tudo dentro de mim apertando. Eu levanto os meus olhos e vejo que ele está me olhando com uma expressão aquecida. Oh. Deus.

Drake fica de pé e vai até Jacob, algemando-o novamente.

— Pra onde diabos eu vou correr? — grunhi Jacob.

— Bom ponto, — Edward rosna. — Sua amiga e eu temos um acordo.

Eu olho para ele, mas o perco rapidamente quando ele se vira para dar ordens a GG. Oh. Merda. Suas costas tem um par de cortes vermelhos que eu conheço sendo de minhas unhas. Eu também sei que cada pessoa sentada aqui agora sabe que é meu. Nós somos os únicos que desapareceram esta manhã. Minhas bochechas coram e eu viro meus olhos, só para ver que o olhar de Jacob está nas costas de Edward. Ele se vira para mim e seu rosto de aperta.

Eu me levanto rapidamente.

— Eu preciso, eu quero dizer, eu preciso descansar.

Irina também se levanta e ela me segue quando eu evito todos os olhares divertidos e corro para a pequena caverna. Assim que entro, me viro para ela, em pânico.

— Você dormiu com ele, não foi? — diz ela em um sussurro abafado.

Eu cubro meu rosto com as mãos.

— Oh Deus, Irina. Eu pensei... eu pensei...

— Eu sei o que você pensou, — diz ela em voz baixa, caminhando e tomando conta dos meus ombros. — Eu sei.

— Eu sou uma tola.

— Não, você está apenas fazendo o que pode para proteger sua vida. Isso não faz de você uma tola.

Eu levanto os meus olhos e encontro o seu olhar. Ela me dá um pequeno sorriso.

— O que eu faço? Todo mundo agora sabe. Ele fez isso de propósito, ele queria ostentar isso.

— Querida, é um pequeno grupo, eles teriam descoberto. Tenho quase certeza de que todos eles pensam que já aconteceu.

— Eu preciso de um minuto, ou apenas... Eu preciso de uma pausa.

— Vá para o navio. Se você quer descansar, você terá mais chance de ter isso lá.

— Sério? — eu sussurro.

— Sim, vamos lá, eu vou te levar.

Ela pega a minha mão e me leva para fora. Quando passamos pelo pequeno grupo, eu evito o contato visual.

— Onde você vai, inocência? — Edward ronrona.

Idiota.

— Ela vai para descansar, ela está cansada e o navio é mais silencioso, — Irina se encaixa.

Ela não o deixa responder, ela apenas continua me puxando por ele e para fora através das árvores.

O navio ainda está parado na areia, mas não está danificado, por isso é seguro. Nós duas vamos para as escadas e subimos. Quando chegamos no convés, eu olho ao redor. Há cordas e correntes, e todos os tipos de coisas do caralho espalhadas por toda parte. Eu acho que é por isso que levam um dia para arrumar tudo de volta. Além disso, eles teriam que procurar alguns danos, o que não é um pequeno processo.

— Eu tenho que pegar mais algumas roupas, mas você está bem para descansar, ou você quer que eu fique? — Irina diz quando entramos no corredor.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, dando a ela um sorriso fraco.

— Eu estou bem, eu só preciso dormir um pouco.

— Ok, bem, venha e fale comigo quando você acordar, certo? Nós vamos ter uma conversa.

Eu aceno e a puxo para um abraço,

— Obrigada, Irina.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, — diz ela com delicadeza.

Eu sinto meus olhos arderem de lágrimas.

— Eu não tenho tanta certeza que sim. Estou apavorada, Irina. Eu só... — minha voz crepita. — Eu só quero ir para casa.

Seus olhos ficam vítreos e ela me abraça mais perto.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos dar um jeito.

Então ela recua e sorri para mim mais uma vez antes de desaparecer pelos corredores. Eu ando de cabeça baixa até que eu chego ao quarto de Edward. Eu entro e olho para o meu lugar no sofá com vontade. Estou exausta e eu preciso de um tempo. Eu me aproximo e caio sobre o sofá, colocando as pernas para cima e suspirando alto. Eu não posso remover as imagens de Edward fazendo sexo comigo da minha mente; elas estão me assombrando da forma mais bonita. Eu nem tenho certeza se quero parar de pensar sobre elas.

Me deito lentamente, deixando meu corpo afundar no sofá macio. Eu fico olhando para o teto e minha mente gira. Tenho tantos pensamentos e sentimentos que voam ao redor que eu não posso identificar um tempo suficiente para processar isso. Eu ouço o ranger da porta e eu levanto a cabeça e vejo Edward entrando. Ele fecha a porta atrás dele e tranca. Oh merda. Me sento e nossos olhos se conectam todo o tempo em que ele se aproxima e para na minha frente. Por que ele está aqui? Deixei claro que eu queria um tempo, eu precisava pensar, então por que ele está aqui olhando para mim, como se ele quisesse me comer viva?

— Levante-se, inocência, — ele diz.

— O quê? Eu .. não...

— Agora, — ele ordena firmemente, mas sua voz ainda mantém esse nível cru de desejo sexual.

Como eu não tenho controle sobre o meu corpo, eu me levanto devagar, meu corpo todo tremendo de... o que, luxúria? Ou algo mais? Quando eu estou em meus pés, Edward agarra meus braços e me leva para o meio do quarto. Ele me para e então se vira e vai até o sofá. Que diabos? Ele se senta, se inclina para trás e coloca os braços atrás da cabeça, fazendo com que seus músculos se flexionem. Eu observo ele em confusão.

— Eu não terminei, mais cedo. Eu disse um dia, mas eu não quis dizer que eu iria colocar meu pau em você uma só vez; eu quis dizer que eu teria um dia inteiro com você. Eu não terminei com esse dia. Agora, tire suas roupas.

Minha boca cai aberta e eu sinto meus dedos se juntando nervosamente.

— Eu... eu...

— inocência, — ele grasna, — agora, baby.

Meu corpo inteiro está em chamas e eu não quero negar a ele. A ideia de tê-lo enterrado dentro de mim de novo remove qualquer outro pensamento lógico em minha mente e é substituído com uma profunda necessidade, intensa, que é tão forte que eu não posso lutar contra isso. Eu aperto minha camisa e vou para levantá-la, mas ele põe a mão, me parando. Ele se levanta, caminha até sua mesa e aperta alguns botões em um pequeno conjunto de alto-falantes. Um momento depois, uma canção familiar aparece. Eu vejo enquanto ele se vira e caminha de volta e se senta, retomando a sua posição.

— Tire, lentamente, — ele rosna.

Ele quer que eu... faça strip? Eu ouço a música vir à vida, e minhas bochechas ruborizam. Bem, é uma canção de stripper. As palavras 'Ela é minha torta de cereja', enchem a sala e levo tudo dentro de mim para não apertar o meu cabelo em volta e dançar como uma menina selvagem. Essa música só faz isso comigo. Em vez disso, eu aperto a minha camisa de novo, e, lentamente, começo balançar os quadris de um lado para outro. Eu nunca me despi desse jeito na frente de um homem antes e a ideia disso é totalmente erótica. Todo o meu corpo está formigando com vergonha, mas eu não posso parar.

Quando eu encontro o olhar luxurioso de Edward, isso só me impulsiona.

Poderia ser uma grande oportunidade para eu fazer com que ele me queira tão desesperadamente que ele não possa olhar para trás.

Pelo menos é o que eu estou dizendo a mim mesma.

Eu continuo balançando meus quadris enquanto meus dedos lentamente levantam minha camisa. Quando eu chego aos meus seios, eu tapo a cabeça e faço uma meia curva com meu corpo, fazendo que meu cabelo e meu corpo se torçam em extrema sexualidade. Eu me puxo de volta, balançando os quadris quando eu levanto a camisa sobre a cabeça. Quando eu olho para Edward, ele está tão duro, que seu

jeans está lutando contra seu pênis. Seus punhos estão cerrados e os seus olhos selvagens com a necessidade.

— Continue, — ele grasna.

Eu lanço a minha camisa no chão e eu giro, minhas costas de frente para ele. Eu envolvo meus braços em volta de mim e mexo minha bunda quando eu solto meu sutiã. Eu rodo o sutiã e o lanço para o chão. Ouço Edward chupar uma respiração e minhas bochechas coram ainda mais. Eu deslizo minhas mãos pelo meu corpo, ainda balançando os quadris suavemente e eu aperto meus shorts. Faço o meu melhor 'rebolado' e eu lentamente os aperto e passo minhas mãos pelo meu corpo, deixando a minha bunda no ar. Edward rosna, e eu sei que ele está apreciando a vista.

Saio dos meus shorts e lentamente passo minhas mãos por trás do meu corpo antes de olhar por cima do ombro para ele. Seus dedos estão pressionando em suas coxas e ele está respirando profundamente. Deus, ele parece gostoso pra caralho, sentado ali, parecendo tão desesperado. Ele levanta sua mão e gira os dedos.

— Vire, baby. Me deixe ver.

Eu faço o que ele pede e viro lentamente. Eu vejo todo o seu corpo ficar rígido quando estou de frente para ele, e meu coração começa a bater rápido. Meus dedos estão perto dos meus seios, quase os cobrindo.

— Tire as mãos, inocência, — ele diz.

Lentamente, eu abaixo minhas mãos. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ele faz um som gutural gemido profundo.

— Dance, baby. Eu preciso que você dance.

Eu começo a balançar meus quadris novamente e, lentamente, eu deixo meus dedos deslizarem sobre meu corpo. Eu fecho meus olhos, me levando a um outro lugar. Sabendo que seus olhos estão sobre mim, ó Deus, é um sentimento que eu não consigo descrever. Ele está fazendo tudo dentro de mim ganhar vida, mas, acima de tudo, ele está me fazendo sentir... linda, sexy, sedutora... inferno, ele está me fazendo sentir como uma mulher. Eu nunca senti isso em toda a minha vida.

— Olhos em mim, querida, — ele sussurra.

Abro os olhos e encontro os seus. E ficamos nos encarando enquanto eu, lentamente, movo os dedos para baixo e chego em minha calcinha. Eu começo balançando meus quadris e me abaixando novamente, só que desta vez eu mantenho meus olhos nos dele. Seu olhar não se afasta; ele não deixa que seus olhos se movam dos meus. Ele só me assiste, deixando aqueles olhos verdes profundos queimarem dentro de mim. Saio da minha calcinha, logo que elas estão abaixadas e depois, lentamente, eu me levanto, até que eu esteja de pé. Calor enche meu rosto e eu quebro o contato visual com Edward.

— Você está com vergonha? — ele murmura, se movendo para ficar de pé. Então ele vem em minha direção.

— Não, eu...

— Você é fodidamente extraordinária, inocência. Como a porra de um sonho.

Suas palavras fazem todo o meu corpo se arrepiar. Eu envolvo meus braços em volta de mim e ele estende a mão e me para. Seus dedos enrolam em volta dos meus pulsos e ele os puxa- acima da minha cabeça, levantando os meus seios. Seu olhar abaixa, e sua mandíbula flexiona quando ele vê os meus mamilos endurecerem sob seu olhar. Lentamente, ele abaixa a cabeça, ainda segurando meus braços para cima e ele capta o meu mamilo na boca. Eu suspiro, e minhas pernas balançam quando ele começa a girar a língua ao redor e ao redor, causando um pequeno gemido patético a escapar de meus lábios.

Quando ele fecha os dentes nele e um pequeno beliscão dispara no meu peito, meus joelhos dobram.

Ele gentilmente me abaixa no chão e seu corpo duro cai sobre o meu. Eu posso sentir sua ereção pressionando entre as minhas pernas quando eu as abro para acomodá-lo. Sua calça jeans pressiona diretamente no meu núcleo, e quando eu me mexo, ele sibila. — Você é tão gostosa, eu posso te sentir através do meu jeans. Porra, inocência, eu preciso estar dentro de você de novo.

Eu choramingo e solto a cabeça no chão enquanto seus lábios encontram meu pescoço. A desesperada necessidade de prová-lo está além de qualquer coisa que eu já senti. Eu quero seus lábios nos meus, eu quero a sua língua dançando com a minha, eu só quero provar o gosto dele. Eu preciso saber qual é o gosto dele, mais do que qualquer coisa, eu estou desesperada para esmagar os meus lábios contra os dele. Sinto seus lábios deslizarem até o pescoço para mordiscar minha orelha faz com a necessidade muito mais intensa. Como pode um homem ser tão incrivelmente viciante?

— No sofá, eu quero que você me monte, mas, primeiro, eu quero a sua boca doce ao redor do meu pau, — ele murmura em meu ouvido, antes de envolver seus braços em minha volta e nos levantar.

Ele nos vira e caminha até o sofá, se sentando e me puxando para cima dele. Estou montando ele, nossos corpos estão esfregando juntos e nossos rostos estão pertos. Lentamente, sem pensar, eu aproximo os meus lábios mais perto. Antes que eu possa fazer isso, sua mão desliza para cima e enrola em meu cabelo, me parando. Estamos tão perto que eu posso sentir seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas nos meus lábios. Nossos olhos estão travados e o calor escaldante entre nós é tão intenso que o meu corpo inteiro está em alerta.

— Você conhece as regras, — ele murmura. — Nada de beijos.

Eu mordo meu lábio inferior e deixo meus olhos viajarem até seus lábios. Tão cheios, tão viris e eu anseio senti-los esfregando contra meus lábios enquanto eu deslizo em cima dele.

— E quanto a outros lugares? — eu sussurro, levantando os olhos.

— Você pode me beijar em qualquer outro lugar, — ele diz.

Eu movo minha cabeça para mais perto, inclinando para o lado e pressionando do lado de fora do canto de sua boca. Ele libera o meu cabelo,e faz um som gutural de dor. Eu deslizo minha língua para fora, fazendo um pequeno círculo, antes de passar através de sua mandíbula. Eu posso prová-lo; o fraco salgado de sua pele é realmente muito bom. Os pequenos picos da sua barba em minha língua parecem apenas despertar algo em mim. Quando eu chego ao seu ouvido, eu deslizo minha língua para fora e toco levemente o lóbulo da orelha. Ele amaldiçoa e suas mãos deslizam entre as minhas pernas, empurrando-as separadas de modo que eu esteja montando ele totalmente, e então seus dedos deslizam para encontrar meu clitóris úmido.

Eu gemo e levanto a minha mão, chegando ao outro lado de seu rosto quando eu movo meus lábios sobre sua bochecha. Ele deixa cair a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados, com os dedos ainda deslizando através de minha buceta. Ele gosta e ele me deixar estar tão perto dele, mesmo que seja apenas por um momento. Eu deslizo minha boca para cima, beijando sua pele, então solto alguns beijinhos sobre as pálpebras dele antes de passar pelo nariz e pressionar um último lá. Ele geme quando eu passo os meus lábios para baixo, pulando seus lábios, chegando ao queixo e dando uma lambida gentil lá.

— Merda, inocência eu preciso te foder.

Eu deixo cair a minha cabeça e encontro seu pescoço. Eu trilho beijos para baixo, parando de vez em quando para dar a ele uma suave lambida. Seus dedos encontram a minha entrada e ele os enfia dentro de mim. Eu gemo e giro meu quadril para sentir mais dele. Eu abaixo a minha boca para sua clavícula e aqui eu posso sentir o cheiro dele o mais forte. Ele tem um almiscarado, cheiro muito masculino. Eu belisco sua pele antes de deslizar minha boca sobre seus ombros. Ele me fode com os dedos com tanta habilidade, inclinando-os naquele ângulo perfeito, que eu venho em questão de minutos. Eu me esforço mais perto dele, enterrando meu rosto em seu ombro enquanto eu me arrepio, sentindo pequenos empurrões de prazer que viajam de minha buceta até minha espinha.

— Agora, baby, — ele respira. — Me chupe.

Oh.

Sim.

Eu lentamente deslizo para fora de seu colo e quando eu me movo, ele desabotoa suas calças jeans e abaixa, empurrando elas o suficiente para libertar seu pênis. Quando estou de joelhos em sua frente, os cotovelos apoiados nas suas coxas, eu tomo um momento para olhar para a grande visão, extremamente erótica diante de mim. Ele tem um belo pau, grosso, longo, perfeitamente moldado. Estendo a mão, passando os dedos em torno dele, e depois, lentamente, eu abaixo a minha cabeça. Eu deslizo minha língua primeiro, deixando-a girar em torno da ponta. Ele assobia e seus quadris empurram para cima.

— Não provoque, inocência, — ele resmunga.

Eu o pressiono contra a minha bochecha, sentindo a pele quente de lá, suave. Então eu viro minha cabeça e eu abaixo a minha boca para ele. Ele rosna tão alto que eu faço uma pausa, na verdade, querendo saber se eu o machuquei.

— Não pare, — ele grasna.

Estimulada, eu abaixo a minha boca ainda mais, sugando minha língua e rodando enquanto eu desço. Quando eu o tomo tão profundo quanto eu posso, começo suavemente levantando minha cabeça, e então repito isso mais e mais até que eu tenho um movimento suave, mas firme, acontecendo. As mãos de Edward se emaranham no meu cabelo, e ele empurra seus quadris, sibilando meu nome quando eu começo a me mover mais rápido, usando a minha mão para bombear a base de seu pênis enquanto minha boca lida com o resto.

— Merda, merda, pare, — ele rosna, de repente, agarrando meus ombros e me puxando para trás.

Ele me puxa para cima e quando eu me movo, ele pega um preservativo de seu jeans e o rasga e em seguida, ele se atrapalha quase desesperadamente para tirá-lo do pacote. Todo o seu peito está se esforçando, seus músculos se contraindo. É além de quente. Eu observo quando ele rola o preservativo sobre o pênis, que está vermelho e irritado, como ele se estivesse prestes a explodir. Ele me agarra, me puxando para a frente. Eu não tenho a chance de ter um momento para pensar, porque ele está apertando a mão em minhas costas e me afundando em cima dele antes que eu possa sequer falar.

Eu não preciso dizer.

Tudo o que sai da minha boca enquanto ele lentamente me enche é um gemido irregular. Minha buceta se estende ao seu redor e a sensação é tão intensa que eu sinto minha cabeça começar a girar. Eu fecho meus olhos e solto a cabeça para trás.

— Olhos, inocência, — ele rosna, segurando meu queixo e virando meu rosto para trás em direção ao seu. Abro os olhos e mais uma vez, nós nos encaramos nesse momento que é só nosso. Nada mais vem pelo meio; é como se ninguém mais existe quando ele está olhando para mim assim.

— Não vou durar muito tempo, — ele murmura. — Doce pra caralho.

Ele agarra meu quadril e começa a me moer contra ele, interrompendo o movimento para cima e para baixo que eu tinha acabado de começar a criar. A moagem é melhor, porém, oh, é melhor. Ele faz pequenos movimentos circulares que têm seu pênis pressionando contra as minhas paredes internas, encontrando esse ponto doce. Eu choramingo e começo a tomar a ação por conta própria. A moagem profunda continua e suas mãos movem para cima em meus seios, os polegares fazendo pequenos círculos sobre os meus mamilos.

— Edward, — eu rosno. — Eu... oh, Deus...

— Goza para mim, inocência. Grite meu nome.

Eu me arrepio e quando o dedo dele desliza para baixo para encontrar meu clitóris, eu venho. É melhor do que na cachoeira mais cedo, diferente, mas definitivamente melhor. Desta vez, eu grito tão alto que minha garganta fecha, fazendo com que meu grito termine em um suspiro de asfixia.

—E... Edward, — eu gaguejo, ainda apertando e tremendo sobre ele.

— Vou gozar baby, oh, porra, agora, — ele ruge e então ele empurra seus quadris para cima de repente, e eu posso senti-lo pulsando quando eu o aperto e os nossos gritos de prazer se misturam para fazer o som mais bonito.

Eu caio contra ele, minha cabeça caindo sobre seu peito. Um brilho de suor cobre sua pele e me encontro correndo a minha língua para fora para ter um gostinho. Oh, sim. Edward toma o meu rosto, levantando do peito.

— Chega, ou eu vou foder você de novo.

Bem, talvez eu queira que ele faça isso.

Eu puxo meu queixo longe dele e coloco minha cabeça no seu peito, exalando alto. Ele me surpreende, colocando um braço em volta da minha cintura e descansando lá, parecendo como se ele estivesse me segurando. É um sentimento agradável.

— Me conte sobre sua vida, — ele murmura baixinho acima de mim.

— A minha vida? — eu digo em voz baixa, exausta.

— Sim, sua vida.

Eu me aconchego nele, realmente sentindo este momento com ele.

— Eu não tenho certeza de que isso realmente importa no grande esquema das coisas, não é?

— Não, — ele murmura. — Eu não acho. Me diga de qualquer maneira.

Querendo estender esse momento juntos, talvez fazer um pouco mais de uma conexão, eu decido falar com ele.

— Bem, você sabe sobre James...

— Esse é o nome dele? — ele resmunga e eu sinto o retumbar pela minha bochecha. — James?

— Sim, esse é o nome dele.

— Você o conheceu como?

— Eu conheci ele em um orfanato. Éramos irmã e irmão adotivos em uma casa, por assim dizer. Nós crescemos perto e nos mudamos para fora e longe juntos, logo que eu fiquei velha o suficiente. As coisas eram boas por um tempo, até que eu comecei a ver o seu lado violento. Os espancamentos começaram e isso simplesmente não parou. Eu fiquei tão cansada disso, tão emocionalmente danificada, que eu acabei temendo por minha vida. Naquela noite, ele me bateu... Eu tinha que me proteger. Eu estava escondida em um armário, quando ele me encontrou e eu lutei com a arma. Ele tinha apontado para o meu rosto tantas vezes que eu tinha certeza que a minha vida iria acabar, mas eu consegui ser a única a conseguir atirar e o feri gravemente, ele foi para a cadeia, e quando ele foi solto eu fui para o iate. Eu sabia que tinha que começar a minha vida de novo, então eu decidi deixar o país. A noite antes de eu sair, ele entrou em contato comigo, me ameaçando, e eu sabia que tinha que ir.

— O fodido não gostaria de cruzar comigo. Eu o mataria.

Eu bufo.

— Ele não me encontrou até agora.

— E certamente como o inferno ele não vai.

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto, e ele começa a desenhar pequenos círculos nas minhas costas.

— E seus pais?

— Eu tive uma boa vida e então o meu pai começou a correr fora dos trilhos e desapareceu. Uma noite, ele saiu, e nunca mais voltou. Minha mãe morreu, ela estava doente com câncer e depois eu fui expulsa.

— Portanto, o seu pai ainda está vivo?

— Acho que ele está... ele simplesmente desapareceu. Como pode uma pessoa simplesmente desaparecer? Nunca fez sentido. Às vezes, eu esperava que ele estivesse morto, porque isso era mais fácil de processar do que a dor do por que dele não voltar.

— Você já tentou encontrá-lo? — pergunta ele, se mexendo e envolvendo os braços em volta de mim mais apertado.

Isso é bom.

— Não, eu não tenho os recursos.

— Qual o nome dele? Eu poderia ser capaz de ajudar.

Meu coração martela. Ele pode ser capaz de ajudar? Como em, ele poderia reconsiderar me vender? Tudo dentro de mim inunda com o calor.

— Charlie Swan.

Edward se mexe como se ele tivesse sido atingido.

— O que você disse?

— Eu... esse é o meu nome do meu pai.

De repente, eu estou sendo jogada para fora dele, como se eu não fosse mais do que uma boneca de pano. Ele desliza do meu corpo rapidamente, me deixando me sentir estranha por um momento. Ele fica de pé, puxa a calça jeans para cima e corre até sua mesa, empurrando através de documentos. O que diabos está acontecendo?

— Você o conhece? Você vai me ajudar a encontrá-lo? Você vai reconsiderar me vender? — eu balbucio antes que eu possa me parar. Seu comportamento frenético me fez perguntar se ele conhece o meu pai e esperança incha no meu peito.

Ele gira ao redor, com os olhos cheios de algo que eu não consigo entender... medo? Raiva? Ele se aproxima, apertando o meu ombro.

— Você não vai ficar aqui, então pare de pensar que essa porra vai mudar alguma coisa.

Então ele se vira e praticamente corre para fora da porta.

O que diabos aconteceu?

Meu coração cai no meu estômago e tudo dói.

Voltando à estaca zero.

Eu tomo banho antes de sair do navio. É fim de tarde e o sol acabou por sair assim que eu caminho um longo caminho até a praia, não querendo ir para o acampamento e eu me encontro um lugar na areia para se sentar. Ela adere a minhas pernas, e meu pé e eu percebo que está dolorido, mas eu não me importo. Estou confusa. Edward e eu, tivemos um momento e então acabou. Suas palavras feriram. Nesse tempo eu pensei que talvez nós estávamos criando alguma coisa, mas o tempo todo ele estava me fodendo. Não há nada mais do que isso. Talvez a ideia dele realmente considerado a me ajudar bateu ele e ele percebeu que estava ficando muito perto.

— Eu estive procurando por você.

Eu ouço a voz de Irina e eu olho para cima para vê-la ali, sorrindo para mim.

— Edward disse que não conseguiu encontrar você...

Eu me afasto e engulo seco. Eu não vou chorar. Eu não vou mostrar esse tipo de fraqueza. Eu me contive tão bem e falhar agora iria me quebrar. Irina se senta ao meu lado e coloca o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

— Ele estava se comportando estranhamente... Gritando ordens, e falando baixo com Drake. Ele parecia em pânico e então ele não conseguia te encontrar e ele explodiu. Eu disse a ele que viria e veria onde você estava.

Ela esfrega os meus ombros e me puxa para perto dela.

— Nós tivemos um momento e então houve um segundo quando eu pensei que tinha uma chance de escapar, mas isso simplesmente sumiu. Ele não vai mudar de ideia sobre me vender. Eu não quero ser vendida. Eu não quero que isso seja como minha vida vai ser.

— Eu vou te ajudar, — ela sussurra. — Eu não vou deixar ele te vender, Bella.

Eu ergo minha cabeça, encontrando seu olhar.

— O quê?

— Você não var ser vendida...

— Não há escapatória, Irina, você sabe disso. Eu tentei. Eu não posso pegar Jacob e escapar sem ser ambos notados. Eu não posso fazer as duas coisas...

— Sim, você pode.

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Eu não entendi.

Ela engole, se vira e olha atrás de nós. Quando ela se vira para mim, eu vejo que ela está preocupada. Sobre o que eu não tenho certeza, mas eu aposto que estou prestes a descobrir.

— O que está acontecendo, Irina?

— Jacob estará aqui em cerca de uma hora. Eu disse a Edward que vou levar ele para conversar com você. Ele gosta de você, então ele me deixou.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Eu liguei para a polícia do mar, Isabella.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. — Eu não... Eu não entendo.

— Eu não posso deixar ele fazer isso com você, e quanto mais rápido você estiver mar a dentro, menos chances você tem de escapar.

— Mas... como...

Ela se inclina para perto.

— Eu disse a ele esta tarde que precisávamos de alguns remédios. Com a temporada de tempestades sobre nós, ele nem sequer pensou duas vezes sobre isso. Ele confia em mim. Ele sabe que eu não tenho nenhuma razão para trair ele... então quando ele me entregou o telefone e saiu, fiz a ligação. Eu sabia onde estávamos, fiz questão de ouvir as coordenações desta ilha quando eles estavam falando...

— Irina, — eu suspiro. — Isso é perigoso...

— É o único jeito. Ele nunca vai atracar com você no navio - ele está muito preocupado que você vá escapar. Ouvi ele falar e a troca será feita no mar. Você não pode escapar no oceano, não há lugar para onde correr.

— Edward irá matar eles, Irina. Você sabe que ele vai.

— Vale a pena o risco.

— E se eles o matarem? — eu sussurro.

Seu rosto aperta.

— Eu disse a eles para vir para o norte da ilha. Eu vou ter certeza que você e Jacob estão em extremos opostos aos piratas. Se por algum motivo ele descobrir isso, você deve estar muito longe no momento em que eles chegarem a este lado.

Eu sinto meu coração começar a correr.

— Irina, se ele descobrir que foi você...

Ela agarra a minha mão, apertando com força.

— Eu não posso deixar você ser vendida, querida.

Eu tremo e esfrego meus braços. É isso? Isso realmente vai ser a minha liberdade? Repito as palavras de Edward na minha cabeça, e eu sei que as minhas tentativas de fazê-lo mudar de ideia são apenas isso: tentativas. Eu sou a única com sentimentos crescentes; ele deixou claro que ele não tem nenhum. Se eu ficar, só vai doer mais quando chegar o momento de deixá-lo. Ele vai me quebrar, e eu não posso viver com isso.

Eu me viro para Irina.

— Venha comigo, — eu imploro, segurando suas mãos.

— Você sabe que eu não posso, minha vida é aqui. Eu não tenho nada além de uma vida correndo na terra.

Ela parece triste, seus olhos verdes vazios. Ela realmente não tem saída.

— Você não quer estar aqui, porém, não é?

Ela olha para o lado.

— O que eu quero e o que eu tenho são duas coisas diferentes, mas isso não significa que eu não seja grata.

— Bem, você é uma mulher melhor do que eu.

— Irina?

Eu endureço quando ouço o som da voz de Edward chegando atrás de nós. Nós duas nos viramos e vemos Edward, completamente vestido agora, de pé e olhando para nós. Irina se vira para mim e balbucia 'uma hora' e então ela se levanta. Ela está arriscando sua vida por mim, eu não sei por que, mas eu sei que vou ser eternamente grata a ela por isso. Quando ela desaparece no meio das árvores, Edward se aproxima e, em seguida, se senta ao meu lado. Ele tem um kit de primeiros socorros em suas mãos. É claro que ele não nos ouviu, ele está agindo muito casual.

— Você precisa limpar seu pé.

Eu olho para o oceano. A água está limpa agora, a neblina suave está desaparecendo e mostrando a água que é simplesmente deslumbrante.

— Bella?

Me viro e encontro o olhar de Edward.

— Por que você está aqui?

Ele balança a cabeça em confusão.

— Para limpar seu pé.

— Por quê? Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou mais do que uma venda para você. Então, pare de fingir que minha vida realmente importa.

Ele rosna e pega o meu pé, puxando para ele. Perdi a camisa que ele colocou no meu pé na noite passada e eu posso ver o corte profundo no meu pé agora. Está meio sujo e eu tenho vergonha de não ter limpado mais cedo. Não, em vez disso, deixei Edward me seduzir... de novo. Eu nunca estive no controle. Nunca. Edward abre o kit e começa a limpar. A dor aguda atira para cima da minha perna e eu cerro os dentes para parar de gritar.

— Eu não vou deixar você sofrer.

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— O quê?

— Você acha que não é mais do que uma venda, mas eu não vou deixar você sofrer.

— Será que isso realmente não significa nada para você antes? — eu sussurro. — Será que é realmente fácil apenas foder alguém e ir embora?

Ele endurece e ele levanta o olhar para o meu.

— Eu te disse o que tinha que dizer.

— E eu estou perguntando se era uma mentira? — eu grito de repente, sentindo minhas mãos tremerem.

Ele coloca um curativo no meu pé e ele o solta. Eu preciso saber. Se eu estou prestes a fugir e nunca vê-lo novamente, eu preciso saber. Eu tenho que ouvir a sua resposta, porque uma grande parte de mim está esperando que ele vá dizer que isso significa alguma coisa e ele não quer me vender, porque uma pequena parte de mim quer ficar aqui com ele e eu não entendo. Eu preciso de uma razão para ir... Eu não posso fazer isso por conta própria.

— Está fora de questão.

— Só me responda uma coisa, então, — eu rosno, me levantando. — Você está reconsiderando me vender depois disso? Houve mesmo um momento maldito onde você pensou em mudar de ideia?

Ele endurece e seus olhos procuram meu rosto.

— Não vá para isso, Isabella.

— Só me responda porra, me responda seu porco covarde! O mínimo que você pode fazer é ser direto caralho.

— Não, — ele grita. — Eu não estou reconsiderando te vender, porque você não é nada mais para mim do que um momento de diversão.

Todo o sangue drena do meu rosto e os meus joelhos oscilam. Tudo no meu mundo gira. Ele... ele não sente nada. Absolutamente nada. Eu tenho vivido em uma fantasia. Eu estive me enganando, pensando que ele iria me ver como algo mais que um pagamento da dívida. Meu corpo inteiro está tremendo, até o ponto onde os dentes estão fazendo barulho juntos. Abro a boca, mas não sai nada. Nada além de um assobio estridente. Me viro devagar, sentindo como se eu fosse entrar em colapso a qualquer momento.

Ele não me para.

Tenho certeza que isso dói mais.

Por que é que nós, como seres humanos, sempre esperamos que algo vá mudar, mesmo quando sabemos a resposta? Estamos indo embora, quebrados, rasgados em pedaços e ainda estamos esperando que algo vai acontecer para fazer tudo ir embora. O fato é, nada pode tirar a dor dura de palavras cruéis. Nada. Eu manco até a praia e eu deixo as lágrimas fluírem. Eu fui uma tola e isso está em mim.

Eu chego ao extremo norte da ilha, onde Irina me disse que Jacob estaria e eu desmorono contra uma árvore. Minha cabeça gira e meu corpo dói. Ele pulsa da pior maneira e na melhor. Posso sentir o cheiro de Edward em mim, eu posso sentir a dor entre as minhas pernas que corresponde igualmente a dor em meu coração. É uma dor que eu tenho quase certeza que eu nunca vou esquecer. A mistura de traição e

desespero e outra coisa que eu não posso nomear, ou talvez eu só esteja com muito medo de enfrentar.

Eu ouço o som de folhas sussurrantes e me viro para ver Jacob e Irina aparecendo. Agora, eu sou tão grata como qualquer um pode estar a Irina. Ela está salvando minha vida, mesmo que ela não saiba disso. Jacob me vê e seu rosto suaviza e ele caminha, me puxando em seus braços.

Eu o deixo, porque eu preciso dele.

Irina aperta minha mão e eu aperto meu rosto no peito de Jacob. Ele está ficando mais magro; eu posso sentir os ossos em seu peito pressionando o meu rosto. Ele puxa para trás, e olha para mim, acariciando um pedaço de cabelo do meu rosto.

— Nós estamos indo para casa, tudo vai acabar em breve.

— Eu só estou supondo o tempo, mas eles devem estar aqui daqui a pouco, — diz Irina, varrendo o horizonte.

— Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente por isso, Irina, — eu digo.

Ela me toma dos braços de Jacob e me mantém apertada.

— Eu vejo algo em você e eu não posso deixar você ser dada a um pirata desonesto por causa de uma dívida que Edward criou para si mesmo.

— Ele me disse que eu não significo nada, — eu sussurro, tremendo.

— Eu não acredito nisso, mas eu também não estou disposta a colocar dinheiro nisso. Você precisa de sua liberdade de volta. Eu nunca tive uma escolha e eu vou me arrepender para sempre, mas você tem uma escolha, Bella. Eu não podia simplesmente sentar e deixar ser tirada de você, sabendo que você teve uma chance de escapar...

Lágrimas queimam sob minhas pálpebras quando eu a aperto.

— Eu vou ser eternamente grata.

Ficamos todos sentados em silêncio por cerca de vinte minutos. O que há para dizer? Estamos todos pensando coisas diferentes e todos nós estamos apavorados.

— Meninas... isso é... um navio? — Jacob diz de repente.

Nós duas levantamos a cabeça para ver um pequeno navio ao longe se aproximando mais perto da ilha. Meu coração corre e eu começo a me levantar. É isso. Eu empurro qualquer pensamento de Edward da minha cabeça. Eu tenho que fazer isso. Eu não posso... eu não posso... Eu tenho que proteger a mim mesma e o meu amigo. Edward vai desaparecer; ele vai desaparecer. Digo a mim mesma isso, mais e mais à medida que caminhamos em direção ao oceano. Irina levanta as mãos e ela faz algum tipo de sinal. O pequeno navio se aproxima.

— Eles não vão ser capazes de parar, você vai ter que nadar até lá, — diz ela.

— M... m... mas...

— É a única maneira, — diz ela freneticamente.

— Nós vamos ficar bem, — diz Jacob, agarrando minha mão e me puxando em direção à água.

Me viro com lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto. Eu estendo meus braços e Irina vem a mim, me envolvendo em um abraço.

— Eu nunca vou esquecer isso, Irina, nunca.

— Fique segura e encontre a vida que você merece.

Eu a abraço com mais força, e, em seguida, a deixo ir, tomando a mão de Jacob. Ele aperta com força, e nós levamos o nosso primeiro passo para a água, o nosso primeiro passo para a liberdade. A água fria bate na minha perna e eu tremo. Todo o meu corpo está formigando, meu coração está correndo e minha cabeça está girando. Adrenalina enche minhas veias. Um momento, é tudo o que precisamos, e ainda assim nada pode mudá-lo tão facilmente.

Quando a água está na cintura e o navio está em visão clara, o meu coração começa a acelerar, até que eu mal posso respirar. Eu posso ver os homens em ternos brancos em pé, acenando mais perto. Liberdade. Está tão perto. Isso é o que eu venho lutando desde que eu fui capturada, então por que diabos isso parece tão maldito errado? Por que o meu coração dói? Por que eu estou lutando para respirar?

Começamos a nadar, não sendo capazes de andar, e é aí que tudo muda. O homem mais próximo a nós, que está de pé, se inclina e nos incentiva a continuar, quando, de repente, sangue respinga de sua cabeça enquanto ele desliza para frente e cai na água. Um grito estrangulado escapa da minha garganta, e minhas pernas viram geleia. Eu me esforço para continuar nadando quando eu viro meus olhos para a costa. Vejo Edward segurando uma arma. Ele tem Drake ao lado dele, que também está segurando uma arma.

Outro tiro ressoa.

Outro homem cai.

O sangue enche a água do oceano que nos rodeia, e os corpos começam lentamente de afundar, vidas desperdiçadas. Oh, Deus. Jacob me agarra, me forçando para a frente, chutando com toda a força.

— Continue nadando, Bella!

— Eles, e-e-estão mortos, — eu lamento.

— Volte aqui, Isabella, ou eu vou continuar matando eles. Você é minha, porra, não me faça forçá-la a voltar! — os rugidos Edward soam como um zumbido distante.

— Não dê ouvidos a ele, Bella, continue nadando.

Outro tiro ressoa a partir do navio em momento. Viro a cabeça freneticamente, mas vejo que todo mundo na praia ainda está de pé.

— Porra, Bella, volte aqui, você é minha, — Edward grita.

Você é minha.

Ele não quis dizer isso.

Ele não quis.

— Não ouça ele Bella, — Jacob chora, me puxando para mais perto.

Estamos nadando duramente e o navio está ficando cada vez mais perto. Homens fazem fila do lado de fora, armas apontadas. Outro tiro ressoa e outro cai na água. Eu lamento alto e água salgada enche minha boca e eu começo a engasgar. Ele está colocando isso em mim, e eu sei que se eu não parar de nadar, ele vai continuar matando. Eu tusso e faço barulho, e minhas pernas estão doendo tanto que cada movimento é doloroso. Eu começo a lutar na água, minha mente me fazendo duvidar de minhas ações.

— Não deixe que ele faça isso. Ele é o único com a arma, ele é o único matando eles, — Jacob grita, não me deixando ir.

— Eu... eu... eu tenho que voltar, eu não posso deixar ele matar mais.

— Continua nadando porra, — ele grita, me puxando.

— Jacob, por favor!

— Não, nós não vamos voltar.

_**beijos e até**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oi pessoas!**_

_**Ontem prometi postar mais um capítulo, mas essa pessoa que vos fala resolveu dar uma olhadinha em um livro novo que recebeu e adivinhem; não**_

_**consegui parar de ler até ver a palavra FIM. Livro FODÁSTICO. Amei, amei e amei. Como vou dar um tempo nas adaptações, vou enviar o livro para**_

_**as meninas que já tenho o e-mail. Amanhã começo a enviar, ok?**_

_**Giovana minha linda, seu e-mail não saiu, me mande novamente.**_

_**O capítulo está curtinho, mas pretendo postar o próximo, que é o último, ainda hoje .**_

_**Beijo grande e Boa leitura**_

— Não deixe que ele faça isso. Ele é o único com a arma, ele é o único matando eles, — Jacob grita, não me deixando ir.

— Eu... eu... eu tenho que voltar, eu não posso deixar ele matar mais.

— Continua nadando porra, — ele grita, me puxando.

— Jacob, por favor!

— Não, nós não vamos voltar.

— Continuem nadando, — um dos homens grita. — Vocês estão quase lá.

Minha visão borra e eu estou soluçando e chorando tão alto que eu soo como um animal ferido. Jacob está me puxando, armas estão disparando, Edward está gritando e eu estou hiperventilando. Os próximos minutos passam como um borrão. Nós passamos por pelo menos seis corpos boiando e a água é preenchida com uma cor avermelhada que está desaparecendo a quase um marrom. No momento em que chegamos ao navio, estou completamente fora de mim. Jacob está segurando o meu peso, porque não tenho mais nada.

Eu ouço o som de mais tiros.

Eu o sinto me puxar para cima.

E então tudo fica preto.

— Ei, Bella, acorda.

Minhas pálpebras vibram abertas e eu vejo o rosto de Jacob. No momento em que eu percebo onde estou e o que aconteceu, um sentimento doente bate em meu peito, e meu estômago se vira. Eu rolo para fora da cama, gritando de dor, eu me inclino para o lado e vomito. Todas essas pessoas. Mortas. Por causa de mim. Era difícil saber que o proprietário do iate, John, morreu por causa de mim, agora isso? A única coisa que eu sabia que nunca poderia me recuperar era sendo a razão de alguém morrer. Eu vomito, até que eu estou com a garganta seca e falta de ar.

— Oh, Bella, — Jacob acalma, acariciando meu cabelo.

— É tudo minha culpa, — eu soluço.

— Não, não é. Ele fez isso, ele foi o único que tomou a decisão de matá-los.

— Se eu tivesse voltado...

— Bella, ele teria atirado neles de qualquer maneira. Ele é um pirata maldito, você honestamente acredita que ele nunca fez nada parecido com isso em sua vida?

— Pare! — eu choro, cobrindo meu rosto.

— Nós estamos livres, estamos indo para casa e...

— E o quê? — eu grito. — E viver com medo? Viver nossas vidas correndo? O que, Jacob?

— Nós vamos ficar bem.

Preto e branco. Preto e branco de merda. Ele não vê mais nada.

— Isabella?

Eu levanto minha cabeça para ver um homem alto de cabelos escuros entrando no quarto. Ele está usando um terno branco de marinheiro. Ele tem típicos olhos azuis.

— Sou eu, — eu sussurro, me sentando.

— Você está doente?

— Não.

Ele balança a cabeça e se aproxima ainda mais.

— Eu vou ter alguém cuidando dessa bagunça para você. Se você tiver um minuto, eu gostaria de falar com você sobre nossos planos.

—Planos? — eu pergunto.

— Obviamente você não está segura até que você saia do navio e entre em um avião para casa, mas antes disso vamos precisar de algumas declarações. Agora, você está segura aqui com a gente, mas quando chegamos à pequena ilha, vamos ter que manter cobertura completa em você até que possamos conseguir te colocar no transporte seguro. Mesmo depois de chegar em casa, eu sugiro que se mantenha se olho por alguns meses, pelo menos.

— P...p... por que estamos parando em uma ilha?

— É uma cidade pequena, na verdade. Temos plena proteção para você lá, mas você terá que seguir as instruções. Não temos certeza do que estamos lidando ainda e não sabemos se você está em perigo ou não.

— Eles são piratas, — eu atiro. — Claro que eu estou em perigo.

— Piratas você disse?

— Olha, eu não vou fazer isso, ok? Eu não vou dar a vocês toda esta informação, porque vocês são incapazes de fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-los. Eu não vou entrar por aí, porque não há nenhum ponto. Eles estiveram lá fora por mais de dez anos, nada que vocês fizerem vai mudar isso. Eu só quero ir para casa e esquecer que isso aconteceu.

— Bella, — Jacob rosna. — Você precisa dar uma declaração contra ele.

— Por que, Jacob? — eu grito. — O que vai mudar?

— Ele precisa pagar.

— Ele não vai pagar, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu e ele também, — eu agarro, apontando para o policial.

— Nós temos os nossos meios, por isso precisamos de uma declaração completa para garantir a sua segurança. Quando chegarmos à ilha você vai ficar em um hotel e vamos manter alguém na vigília até que possamos descobrir o modo mais seguro de te levar para casa.

— Tanto faz, — eu sussurro, deitando e rolando. — Você pode me deixar aqui?

— Se você precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em perguntar, — o oficial diz, antes de sair do quarto.

Sinto Jacob se mexer ao meu lado.

— Por que você está protegendo ele?

— Eu não estou protegendo ele, Jacob, — eu sussurro. — Estou simplesmente declarando os fatos.

— Ele ia te vender e você está basicamente se recusando a dar informações.

— Ele é um pirata maldito, — eu rosno, virando e olhando para ele. — Ele não vai pagar por nada, porque ele é a porra de um fora da lei no oceano.

O rosto de Jacob muda e ele levanta a mão e passa através de seu cabelo. — Você se preocupa com ele, não é?

— Não!

— Ah... meu... Deus, — ele geme. — Você se preocupa com o maldito bastardo que estava indo te vender! O que diabos tem de errado com você, Bella?

— Não, Jacob.

— Não, — ele grita. — Não o quê? Dizer como você é estúpida? O que diabos deu em você para ser tão estúpida? O que ele poderia ter possivelmente feito para fazer você sentir algo mais do que ódio por ele?

— Foi provavelmente quando ele me fodeu, — eu rosno.

Minhas mãos estão tremendo e no fundo eu estou horrorizada com as minhas palavras, mas agora eu não tenho emoções. Estou entorpecida.

Jacob se joga para trás e aperta a mão sobre o peito. — Eu sabia!

— Sim, — eu lato. — Tenho certeza que você sabia e você deve saber, Jacob. Ele foi incrível.

Jacob me dá um tapa. Sua mão ataca e se conecta com o meu rosto. Eu uivo e caio para trás, segurando meu rosto com horror.

— Eu estava apodrecendo na porra de uma cela e você estava lá transando com o homem que nos colocou nessa posição?

— Eu estava tentando salvar a porra da sua vida! — eu grito. — Eu estava fazendo o que fosse preciso para nos tirar de lá.

— Só porque você queria fazer essa porra, não a torna uma coisa boa, — ele cospe.

— Saia, — eu grito. — Saia daqui.

— Com prazer, — ele late, antes de virar e atacar para fora do quarto.

A porta bate e eu caio de volta na minha cama com um soluço quebrado.

Deus me ajude.

Nunca na minha vida jamais me senti pior do que me sinto agora.

Não faz nenhum sentido.

Eu não me mexo da cama até que paramos. Nós atracamos em uma pequena cidade na pequena ilha e eu simplesmente sigo as instruções. Jacob não fala comigo quando eles nos movem para fora do navio e em terra firme. Minhas pernas balançam quando eu sigo os oficiais, dois de cada lado de mim, para a cidade. Jacob está atrás de mim; ele também está em proteção integral até que eles possam nos levar para casa. A ideia de ir para casa não é tão emocionante como eu pensava que seria. Isso só parece... vazio. Como se as coisas na minha vida jamais serão as mesmas.

— Vamos colocar vocês em um quarto de hotel cada, permitindo que vocês descansem um pouco até que possamos descobrir o método mais seguro de tirar vocês da ilha, — o oficial de cabelos escuros da outra noite, diz.

Eu não respondo. Jacob também não.

Eu apenas ando.

Eu espreito em volta para a pequena cidade. É velha. Parece que ela foi construída no início de 1900. As casas e lojas tem todos os sinais de madeira e exibição de desordem. As poucas estradas são ruins e precisam de um trabalho sério. Há uma grande quantidade de pessoas mais velhas andando por aí, e para a esquerda há um enorme cais com centenas de iates e navios. Eu acho que seu principal objetivo é para as pessoas atracarem. Eu posso ver alguns grandes armazéns que eu assumi que estão cheios de suprimentos.

Nós descemos algumas ruas até chegar a um motel. É velho, com a pintura amarela desbotada que já viu melhores dias. É privacidade, embora, e eu preciso disso. O oficial de cabelos escuros nos leva para a área de recepção, onde somos recebidos por uma senhora de cabelos vermelhos com óculos.

— Olá, como posso ajudá-lo?

— Liguei antes, meu nome é Lyle.

A senhora de cabelos vermelhos vira os olhos para nós, e eles se arregalam. O quê? Será que Lyle disse a ela o que somos? Será que ela sabe que somos as pessoas que desapareceram? Quantas pessoas sabem?

— Claro, eu tenho dois quartos prontos.

— E onde podem ficar meus oficiais para não causar problema para os outros hóspedes?

— Em qualquer lugar, não é um problema.

— Obrigado, — disse Lyle, pegando duas chaves com ela.

Como dois zumbis, Jacob e eu viramos e o seguimos para fora. Nós andamos por um caminho de cimento de baixa qualidade até que encontramos duas portas, as duas de um marrom velho desbotado. Lyle desbloqueia a primeira e se vira para mim.

— Este é seu, Isabella.

Eu entro no quarto e enrugo meu nariz. Não é muito... atraente. Há uma velha cama de casal no meio da sala. Na esquerda está uma mesa de escritório e uma cadeira de plástico de baixa qualidade. Eu não posso ver o banheiro, mas eu acho que é a porta à direita da cama. Há um frigobar e um micro-ondas, além de um sofá de couro rasgado e uma televisão pequena.

— Eu sei que não é muito bom, mas nós estamos esperando que seja só por uma noite. Serviço de quarto está disponível 24 horas para nós para pedir o que quiser.

Concordo com a cabeça e me viro para ele. — Obrigada, — eu coaxo.

— Vamos ter um guarda em cada entrada do complexo para a sua proteção e aqui está o meu número, se você ficar preocupada ou com medo.

Ele me entrega um cartão. Eu tomo e olho para ele.

— Eu não tenho um telefone.

— Há um no quarto. Você pode usar a qualquer momento.

Eu assinto e envolvo meus braços em volta de mim.

— Isso é tudo?

— Sim, — diz ele, me dando um sorriso meia boca antes de se virar e sair do quarto.

Quando ele se foi, eu ando até a cama e caio para baixo, passando os braços em volta de mim.

Eu me sinto vazia.

Eu me sinto entorpecida.

E eu não entendo isso.

Eu tranco a porta e não me comunico com qualquer pessoa pelo resto da noite. Eu vou para a cama cedo e meu corpo exausto cai em um sono profundo. Quando eu acordo de manhã, eu não me sinto melhor. Tudo dentro de mim ainda dói. Eu sinto falta dele e não faz sentido para mim. Nada é compreensível para mim agora e eu odeio sentir saudade de alguém que não tem sentimentos ou se preocupe comigo ou com minha vida.

Eu tomo uma chuveirada e pulo dentro de um novo par de roupas que me foi dado a bordo do navio, então eu peço um café da manhã antes de mw enrolar de volta na cama e ligar a televisão. Assim que ela pisca para a vida, o meu rosto e o rosto de Jacob estão em toda a tela. Me sento e olho para ela em choque. Nossas fotos estão em todos os noticiários com rótulos como 'milagre, sobreviventes após um acidente de barco'. Eu saio da cama e ando para mais perto, ouvindo o relatório enquanto uma mulher de cabelos castanhos fala em um microfone como se ela soubesse o que está falando.

Ela não sabe.

— Isabella Swan e Jacob Black foram encontrados ontem à tarde, depois de desapareceram mais de duas semanas atrás. Os dois estavam em um iate que teve uma explosão acidental. Foram procurados por alguns dias depois, mas não havia nenhuma pista. Dizia-se que o capitão do iate estava tomando um atalho e não estava em uma rota normal. Os dois foram recuperados com segurança e ambos estão bem. Mais informações daqui a uma hora.

John estava tomando um atalho? Ele nos levou para essas águas? É isso que eles estão dizendo? Eu balanço minha cabeça, e esfrego as mãos sobre minha barriga, me sentindo enjoada. Agora todo mundo sabe. Eles estão tão longe da verdade. Eu saio da cama e estou prestes a ir para o telefone para perguntar a Lyle sobre a mídia tendo nossas fotos quando há uma batida na minha porta. Com um suspiro fraco, eu a abro para ver Jacob. Ele está pálido e trêmulo. Talvez ele tenha visto a notícia também?

— Jacob, o que é...

Antes que eu possa terminar minha frase, James fica a vista. Todo o meu mundo para. Abro a boca e inalo com choque quando eu coloco os olhos sobre o homem que eu estava fugindo e o homem que de alguma forma me conduziu aqui. Ele parece diferente, e ainda assim igual. Seus olhos ainda são tão frios e azuis como sempre foram, e seu cabelo loiro curto uma vez, agora esta longo e girando em torno de seu pescoço. Para os espectadores, James é um homem extremamente atraente. Para mim, ele é um monstro.

—J...J.. James, eu não...

— Olá Isabella, quanto tempo.

Ele se aproxima e levanta uma arma. Meus joelhos vacilam e eu agarro a porta, me segurando em pé quando medo dispara pelo meu corpo.

— Bem, você não vai me convidar para entrar?

Eu passo para trás, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Jacob encontra o meu olhar aterrorizado e ele começa a tremer com mais força. James o empurra através da porta e então bate a porta atrás de si antes de girar para nós dois, apontando a arma em nossa direção.

— Sente-se, agora.

Ambos tomamos alguns passos de volta para a cama e nós nos abaixamos lentamente. James começa a andar pelo quarto, batendo a arma em sua mão.

— C... c... c... como você chegou aqui? — eu sussurro.

Ele gira para mim, e, uma risada gutural baixa escapa de sua garganta.

— Foi fácil. A mídia fez uma história com você e espalharam seu rosto sobre a notícia pela última semana, quando o iate foi relatado. Apenas um corpo foi encontrado e o barco de resgate foi embora. Eu achei que você iria sobreviver - ou isso ou você estava morta, mas eu não estava arriscando a chance de você aparecer e eu perder a minha chance de te matar como você merece, então eu sobrevoei e comecei a vasculhar essas pequenos ilhas.

Ele para e ri com frieza.

— Então, ontem, eu vi seu rosto em todos os noticiários novamente. Tinham encontrado você e você estava em segurança em uma ilha até que fosse levada para casa. Há apenas uma ilha nesta área e eu reconheci o fundo da entrevista com o repórter que falou com a Marinha. Eu peguei um avião e vim aqui, em menos de duas horas. Eu estava, esta manhã, me perguntando sobre o meu próximo passo quando Jacob apareceu na loja que eu estava. Era como se tudo que eu já tinha planejado estivesse caindo no lugar. Eu o ameacei com uma arma apontada para suas bolas e disse a ele para fingir que eu era seu irmão e me levasse de volta para seu quarto. Seus amigos oficiais idiotas nem sequer perguntaram nada.

Oh.

Deus.

Eu tento entrar em modo de sobrevivência e pensar em todas as coisas para me tirar de uma situação como esta. Mantenha ele falando, não deixe ele irritado e tente conseguir ajuda. Eu deixo meus olhos cintilarem para o telefone na cozinha. Eu só tenho que chegar a ele... e ligar para Lyle. Eu preciso de uma distração primeiro, algo para tirar a mente de James fora de mim.

— Vá em frente e me mate, James. Eu não poderia me importar menos, — eu murmuro, com uma voz monótona.

Seu rosto treme com a confusão antes dele fazer um som de ronco.

— Nem tente isso, Isabella. Eu não vou deixar você se safar tão facilmente. Não, eu vou fazer doer. Eu vou fazer você ver o seu amigo aqui gritar, então eu vou te matar lentamente, dolorosamente, enquanto você reviver cada momento que você me fez passar no maldito inferno.

— Você mereceu! — eu cuspo.

Tanta coisa para manter ele calmo.

Ele se aproxima ainda mais e bate no meu rosto tão duro com a coronha de sua arma que a minha cabeça gira. Eu caio para trás e eu gemo em agonia enquanto eu sinto uma dor intensa forte começar a pulsar em minha bochecha e se mover através de minha cabeça. Isso vai doer.

— Levante-se, — James cospe.

— Por favor, pare, — Jacob chora.

— Cale a boca, sua bixa ou eu vou cortar seu pinto e enfiar pela sua garganta.

Jacob geme e James me agarra, me atirando para cima. Eu grito e pouso no chão na frente dele com um baque. Meus joelhos raspam todo o carpete e meu rosto arde. Eu tenho que piscar várias vezes para parar o choque que está ameaçando me fazer desmaiar. Os dedos de James se emaranham no meu cabelo e ele me levanta do chão, gritando.

— Me solte! — eu lamento, atacando e chutando a canela dele.

Ele ruge de dor e tropeça para trás. Me movo para a porta, mas um tiro soa e antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa uma dor ardente aleija minha perna, me mandando cair no chão novamente. Eu grito, eu grito tão alto que James grita para eu calar a boca. O sangue absorve a minha perna e parece como se um ferro quente estivesse sendo conduzido dentro e fora de minha coxa. Eu rolo, com falta de ar quando a dor se torna muito.

— Por favor, — Jacob sussurra. — Pare.

— Puta, — James grita, dirigindo seu pé nas minhas costelas. — Eu vou matar você por tudo que você me fez passar.

Ele troveja até a mim, mas eu rolo no último minuto. É preciso toda a minha força para me mover, porque eu estou com muita dor, mas eu não vou morrer assim. Eu não vou deixar ele me matar. Ele gira quando eu rolo e eu dirijo o meu punho em sua virilha, trazendo-o de joelhos, com um rugido de dor. A arma derruba de sua mão. Eu corro até ele, dirigindo meu punho em seu rosto, fazendo sua cabeça balançar para o lado. Ele ruge de dor e agarra meus pulsos, trazendo um punho na minha bochecha. Meu mundo gira e eu pisco rapidamente, tentando me concentrar. Jacob clama algumas vezes, mas em nenhuma vez ele tentar ajudar.

Eu viro meus olhos para a arma quando James dá outro soco no meu rosto. Eu cuspo o sangue da minha boca e eu torço para longe

meu ardente pulso e corro para pegar a arma. James se move ao mesmo tempo, mas é Jacob que pega a arma antes de nós. Seu rosto está pálido e ele olha fixamente para o objeto de metal frio em sua mão como se fosse algo que ele nunca viu antes. É assustador, eu sei que é, até mesmo o pensamento dele usando isso o faria questionar tudo o que ele é.

James salta para mim, caindo nas minhas costas e me achatando no tapete. Meu rosto esmaga contra ele, e eu sinto o sangue começar a escorrer do meu nariz. Eu grito e tento me apressar para a frente, mas ele me prende. — Eu vou te matar, sua puta! — ele ruge. Eu vejo o brilho de uma faca e eu sei que eu tenho uma fração de segundo antes de James enfiar em minhas costas e acabar comigo.

— Jacob, atire nele! — eu grito.

O próximo momento da minha vida acontece em câmera lenta. A faca que James pegou está sendo mergulhada em minha direção, assim quando Jacob puxa o gatilho. O estalo alto enche o quarto do hotel. James da um solavanco, seu corpo rola fora do meu e eu ouço seu rugir de dor. Eu caio em choque, incapaz de me mover, incapaz de escapar. Jacob corre, caindo de joelhos ao meu lado.

— Isabella, você está bem? — ele freneticamente chora.

Além da dor queimando na minha perna, eu estou bem.

— Você precisa ir buscar ajuda, Jacob. Agora.

— Jacob, vá buscar ajuda antes que ele pare de gritar e decida me fazer pagar por você atirar nele.

— Eu só quero ter certeza que você está bem.

Eu fecho meus olhos, sentindo eles queimarem. Eu os abro depois de um momento e estendo a mão, agarrando a mão de Jacob. Eu sei que esta é a última vez que eu vou vê-lo, mesmo que ele que não saiba.

— Eu te amo Jacob, ok? Você é tão corajoso. Vá e consiga ajuda, eu vou ficar bem.

Jacob acena freneticamente e empurra a arma em minhas mãos enquanto eu me empurro para os meus pés. Em seguida, ele se vira e corre para fora da porta. Tenho minutos. Eu olho para baixo, para James e raiva incha no meu peito. Ele veio aqui, sabendo muito bem que um de nós não iria sair vivo. Eu sei disso também e eu decidi o momento em que a bala atingiu minha perna que não seria eu. Eu vejo como ele

levanta a cabeça. O sangue jorra de seu pescoço, e quando ele sorri aquele sorriso doente, malvado, os dentes são cobertos de sangue.

— Você não poderia fazer isso, — ele rosna. — Você nunca viveria com você mesma.

— Veja, — eu aponto a arma para ele. — É aí que você sempre esteve errado sobre mim. Quando se trata de monstros, não há nenhuma hesitação.

— Mas você tem que viver com isso, — ele diz. — Vendo minha cara morta em sua mente cada vez que você dormir.

— Eu não considero isso um pesadelo e sim um sonho agradável.

— Você mereceu tudo o que você teve, Isabella! Você é inútil. Nem mesmo seu próprio pai queria você.

Eu sei o que ele está tentando fazer, mas não vai funcionar.

— Suas palavras, elas não significam nada para mim mais, James.

— Você é a porra de uma fraca que...

Sua voz é cortada quando eu puxo o gatilho. A bala acerta bem entre seus olhos e seu corpo cai aos seus pés. Fico ali por um momento, em choque completo.

Eu não tenho certeza do que eu esperava sentir quando eu acabasse com a vida de James. Eu nem tenho certeza que eu sei o que eu sinto agora. Estou com muito medo e eu sei que tenho apenas alguns minutos, então eu rapidamente largo a arma e viro, correndo em direção à porta do motel. Eu chego lá e abro, olhando para fora rapidamente. Os guardas estão agrupados em direção à frente do hotel, e Jacob está freneticamente gritando com eles.

Eu olho para a minha esquerda e vejo as árvores frondosas. Eu tenho que ir para elas; é a minha única esperança. Eu tenho que descobrir um plano, mas eu preciso sair daqui para fazer isso. Eu não posso pensar em minhas ações. Se eu fizer, eu vou entrar em pânico.

Eu corro para fora do hotel e minha perna lateja de dor. Não é o suficiente para me parar e adrenalina bombeia em minhas veias quando eu chego à pequena cerca e pulo sobre ela, pousando com um baque no outro lado. Eu posso ouvir botas esmagando, e vozes gritando, e eu sei que eles estão prestes a descobrir um James morto no meu quarto.

Eu começo a correr pelas grossas árvores, empurrando e empurrando os ramos e galhos para passar o mais rápido que eu posso. Eles são grossos e o chão está molhado, mas eu continuo empurrando através deles. As árvores engrossam ainda mais e parece que eu corro por mais de uma hora antes de começar a diminuir. Eu estreito meus olhos através do suor que está caindo na minha testa e vejo que há uma clareira à frente. Graças a Deus. Eu me enfio por entre as árvores e quando eu finalmente chego a clareira, eu me lanço para fora, nem mesmo me preocupando em olhar primeiro.

Assim que eu estou em vista, meus olhos caem sobre um grande navio muito familiar. Oh. Merda. Eu deixo meus olhos freneticamente viajar para o convés do navio, onde eu vejo um rosto familiar. Drake. Seus olhos se arregala quando ele me vê e ele grita alguma coisa. Eu não posso voltar para eles, mesmo que isso seja propenso à única chance que eu tenho de evitar a vida na cadeia. Não posso me arriscar a ser vendida depois de tudo o que eu passei. Eu simplesmente não posso. Pânico incha no meu peito e a realidade da situação me bate como um tijolo. Matei um homem.

Oh Deus.

Eu sou uma assassina.

Me viro rapidamente e corro.

— Bella, pare, — Drake grita.

Eu corro de volta para as árvores e olho para trás, assim quando eu as alcanço, só para ver Edward literalmente saltar para o lado do navio. O desgraçado cai em seus pés e se vira para mim. Oh, foda-se. Eu pego o meu ritmo, empurrando através das árvores grossas. Eu chego a um toco de árvore gigante no chão e eu vou para saltar sobre ele, apenas para cair de cara em uma poça de lama. Eu grito e me esforço em minhas mãos e os joelhos, correndo para a frente, mas momentos depois, um corpo me achata volta para a poça. Eu me contorço e chuto, gritando e brigando.

— Isabella, pare! — Edward grita no meu ouvido quando ele me empurra para baixo.

— Não, não, não, não, — eu choro.

— Chega, — ele ordena, se erguendo do chão e me levando com ele. Então, eu estou acima e por cima do ombro dele antes de eu ter a chance de lutar com mais força.

Eu surro meus punhos em suas costas, gritando e me contorcendo, enquanto ele me leva de volta para fora e em direção às árvores.

— Ligue o navio, estamos saindo agora, — ele fole.

— Me deixe ir, não, por favor, Edward, por favor.

— Silêncio, — ele late.

Ele me leva para a escada e me empurra. Drake se inclina para baixo, agarrando meus ombros e me levantando sem esforço. Ele envolve seus grandes braços em volta de mim, me segurando firmemente, embora eu esteja gritando e arranhando. Edward aparece momentos depois e eu aperto meus olhos fechados, me recusando a olhar para ele.

— Ela está sangrando, leve ela para o convés.

— Não, por favor, não! — eu grito.

Drake literalmente me arrasta para o convés, chutando e gritando, e quando chegamos ao quarto de Edward, ele me deixa ir. Chego até a porta, mas Edward me tem em um segundo, me prendendo a ele. Seus braços grandes enrolam em volta do meu corpo e ele me segura com tanta força que eu mal posso respirar. Minha cabeça gira, e eu sinto que estou prestes a hiperventilar. Estou tremendo e meus dentes estão fazendo barulho com o choque.

— Chega. Se você não parar eu vou mandar Irina te sedar.

— Eu não quero estar aqui, por favor, não faça isso comigo. Por favor, eu tenho que ir. Não me venda. Edward, por favor. Eu não quero isso. Te odeio. Eu odeio você, porque eu te amo. Te odeio. Me deixe ir. Por favor. Me deixe ir. Eu tenho que fugir. Eu o matei. Eu tenho que fugir. Não me venda.

Meu balbucio é frenético, minha mente está girando e eu sinto que estou prestes a explodir de emoção. Meu peito está apertado com o pânico e eu não consigo respirar.

— Você... o que foi que você disse? — ele diz em meu ouvido.

— Cap, ela está em estado de choque. Ela está em pânico. Você precisa acalmá-la.

— Traga Irina, — Edward ordena.

Drake sai do quarto e Edward luta comigo até a cama. Ele me joga sobre ela antes de plantar seu corpo sobre o meu.

— Olhe para mim, Isabella.

— Me deixe ir, — eu choro, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Me deixe ir, Edward, por favor.

— Pare com isso, — diz ele calmamente. — Baby, pare.

— Me deixe ir. Odeio você. Te amo. Matei ele.

Meu balbucio está fora de controle e minha cabeça está girando tanto que eu me sinto doente. Eu começo a querer vomitar e Edward amaldiçoa. Momentos depois, eu ouço vozes mais familiares.

— Ela está em pânico e desconexa, eu acho que ela está em estado de choque. — ouço Edward dizer.

— Segure ela, vou injetar isso para acalmá-la.

Irina.

— Irina, — eu choro, sentindo minhas mãos agarrar o nada.

— Estou aqui, querida, está tudo bem, você está bem. Basta aguentar firme.

Eu sinto o aperto de algo no meu braço e então eu sinto uma pontada de dor.

Um momento depois, o meu mundo gira e eu sou engolida de volta para a escuridão.

Eu pisco os olhos abertos e tudo que eu vejo por um momento é luz turva. Eu pisco uma vez, duas vezes e lentamente a realidade amanhece em mim. Estou no navio de Edward novamente. Como diabos eu faço um giro de 360 graus em poucos dias? Como ele sabia que eu estava naquela ilha? Oh, a quem estou perguntando, nossos rostos foram estampados em todos os noticiários. James conseguiu me encontrar em um dia. Pensar em James me faz tremer e passar os braços em volta de mim.

Uma coisa de cada vez.

Eu não posso ficar neste navio. Eu não lutei tanto pra voltar aqui de novo.

Eu lentamente me levanto e espreito ao redor do quarto. Ele não está aqui, graças a Deus. Eu deslizo meus pés para fora da cama e a minha perna dói. Eu olho para baixo, para ver que ela foi enfaixada. Aposto que Irina fez isso. Minha mente está turva sobre o que aconteceu depois que eu encontrei Edward. Eu estava tão em pânico que é apenas um borrão para mim. Eu levanto os meus dedos para sentir meu rosto inchado e suspiro. Eu não posso pensar em James agora. Eu não posso. Eu só... não posso. Encontro um par de roupas e as coloco antes de caminhar até a porta e olhar para fora.

Os quartos estão vazios.

Eu saio e caminho em direção ao deck. Eu vou correr o risco; Eu vou entrar nesse bote salva-vidas maldito e assumir o risco. Vou fugir e eu não vou ser vendida. Quando eu piso em cima da plataforma vejo Edward e Drake de pé no final do navio, falando baixinho entre si. Quando eles me notam, os dois homens param de falar. Eu dou um

passo para trás. Drake olha para Edward, mas seus olhos estão queimando nos meus.

— Vá para baixo no convés, não deixe que ninguém suba aqui em cima.

Drake concorda e vai embora, me dando um rápido sorriso gentil antes de desaparecer. Eu viro meu olhar de volta para Edward e ele lentamente começa a caminhar em minha direção.

— Não faça isso, — eu sussurro. — Apenas me deixe ir, Edward.

— Eu não posso fazer isso, inocência, — diz ele em um tom cuidadoso.

— Apenas me deixe ir. Eu vou encontrar uma maneira de sair, eu não vou deixar você me segurar aqui.

Ele para na minha frente e estende a mão, mas eu empurro para longe dele, correndo para o lado do navio.

— Não há nenhum jeito de sair. Você sabe disso.

Eu giro ao redor, tremendo de emoção.

— Te odeio! Eu odeio você. Apenas me deixe ir, não me faça ser escrava de sexo de alguém. Eu não mereço isso.

Meu corpo inteiro começa a tremer e as lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto. Ele parece chocado com meu choro e ele inclina a cabeça para o lado, me estudando.

— Inocência, — ele começa.

— Vá se foder! — eu grito, me apressando para a porta. Ele me pega antes que eu possa chegar a ela e ele envolve seus braços grandes em volta do meu corpo e me aperta.

— Me deixe ir, — eu assobio. — Apenas me deixe ir.

— Me ouça, — ele ordena.

— Vá se foder, pirata!

— Isabella...

— Não, — eu grito, empurrando ele com tanta força que ele dá dois passos para trás. — Eu não vou ouvir. Tudo o que você vai fazer é me fazer sentir incompleta. Você sabe que você pode fazer isso? Fazer alguém se sentir tão absolutamente inútil? Você me tocou como se eu importasse e ainda assim você me olha como se eu fosse uma venda. Eu não vou fazer isso. Eu não mereço isso. Eu não...

Ele está se movendo em direção a mim antes que eu possa terminar, e antes de eu saber o que está acontecendo, ele agarra meu ombro e me empurra e para a frente, esmagando os lábios nos meus.

Meu mundo para.

Minhas pernas cedem.

_**beijos e até**_


	6. Chapter FINAL

**Oi pessoas!**

**Capítulo final na área.**

**Apreciem sem moderação.**

**Nos falamos lá embaixo.**

_Ele está se movendo em direção a mim antes que eu possa terminar, e antes de eu saber o que está acontecendo, ele agarra meu ombro e me empurra e para a frente, esmagando os lábios para baixo nos meus. _

_Meu mundo para. _

_Minhas pernas cedem._

Edward envolve seus braços em volta da minha cintura, me segurando antes de partir meus lábios com a língua. Leva apenas um momento para eu responder. Todo o meu corpo está formigando com o calor, meu coração está correndo e meu estômago está cheio de borboletas. Eu abro minha boca para ele e eu o deixo deslizar a língua dentro. Eu coloco a minha língua com a sua, e, finalmente, eu consigo sentir o gosto dele. Valeu a pena a espera. Seus lábios, sua língua, sua boca: é como o céu. A sensação de sua barba no meu rosto é exatamente como eu imaginava.

Ele faz um som gutural e empurra o meu corpo contra o lado do navio e o frenesi toma conta de nós dois. Eu aperto a parte de trás do seu pescoço, pedindo a ele para ficar mais perto e ele se inclina para baixo, agarrando minhas calças e empurrando-as para baixo.

Eu não paro de beijá-lo, eu não posso. Eu choramingo em sua boca e uma golfada de ar quente e salgada faz com que meu cabelo se mova ao redor. Ele levanta uma mão, agarrando as mexas grossas e puxando minha cabeça para trás. Sua boca desliza da minha e eu gemo em desaprovação. Ele ri com a voz rouca e continua removendo minhas calças. Em seguida, seus lábios estão nos meus novamente, duros, desesperados, com fome.

Ele agarra sua calça jeans, puxando-as para baixo e em seguida, ele levanta a minha perna sobre seu quadril antes de empurrar minha calcinha de lado. Duro e rápido. Oh, sim. Ele agarra minha bunda, morde seus dedos em minha carne, e então ele me empala em um movimento rápido. Eu grito, deixando minha cabeça ir para trás. Sua mão aperta o fundo da minha cabeça, mantendo-a inclinada para que ele possa encontrar o meu pescoço com os lábios. Então ele pega e leva para dentro de mim novamente.

— Oh Deus, — eu choramingo. — Edward.

— Tão molhada porra, — ele rosna contra o meu pescoço, empurrando novamente.

A única perna que ainda está no chão começa a ceder e eu aperto o lado do navio para o equilíbrio. Edward libera meu cabelo, coloca a mão no corrimão e começa a empurrar mais duro, mais rápido. Eu grito, meus sexo apertando e meu corpo formiga com a necessidade. Sua mão ainda está na minha bunda, usando-a para conduzir cada impulso, certificando-se de que meus quadris estejam inclinados no ângulo perfeito. Eu sinto minha buceta apertar de prazer e começo a vir cada vez mais perto até eu explodo.

— Oh, meu Deus! — eu grito.

— Ah, porra, — Edward ruge.

Nós vamos juntos, como se nossos corpos estivessem em sincronia. Eu posso sentir cada empurrão de seu pênis, e não tenho dúvida de que ele pode sentir cada aperto de minha buceta. Ele libera lentamente minha bunda, e minha perna desliza para baixo. Ele envolve o braço em volta da minha cintura, mas me mantém pressionada contra a lateral do navio. Eu deixo cair a minha cabeça em seu peito, e eu o respiro.

— Eu mudei de ideia, — ele murmura em meu cabelo. — Eu não vou te vender, Isabella.

Eu ergo minha cabeça e encontro seu olhar.

— Mas por quê?

Ele olha para o oceano por um momento antes de voltar para mim.

— Porque você faz algo para mim, bem aqui, — diz ele, batendo no peito, bem em cima de seu coração. — E uma coisa que eu aprendi na minha vida, é que quando algo afeta seu coração, você não deixar ir. Há poucas coisas na vida que tem esse efeito sobre uma pessoa.

Sinto meu corpo todo inchar com... amor?

Estou apaixonada por Edward?

— No momento em que eu vi você correr eu sabia que tinha cometido um maldito erro. Doeu observar você nadar para longe de mim e foi nesse momento que eu soube que você tinha ficado mais profundo do que eu pensava. Você é algo para mim, Inocência, eu não tenho certeza de que coisa é essa, mas eu não vou deixar você ir.

— Por que você me chama assim? — eu sussurro.

— Porque é o que você é, Isabella, — ele murmura, acariciando uma mecha do cabelo da minha testa. — Você é a inocência.

Inocência.

Eu não tenho inocência mais.

— Sente-se, — Edward diz e eu olho em volta para a sala dos piratas.

Me sento e ele está ao meu lado, segurando a parte de trás da minha cadeira.

— Podemos ter um problema em nossas mãos ou não. Eu não sei como isso vai, mas eu sei que é preciso estar em alerta. Isabella fez algo naquela ilha que poderia voltar para ela e nós vamos estar aqui para protegê-la.

Tremo e envolvo meus braços em volta de mim. Irina levanta de sua cadeira e fica ao meu lado, segurando minha mão. Estou grata a ela agora.

— Bella, precisamos que você nos dê um resumo do que aconteceu e o que ouviu, — diz Edward, olhando para mim.

Eu engulo e desvio os olhos. Eu não falei sobre James ainda. Eu não disse as palavras, nem mesmo para Edward.

Eu sou uma assassina.

Eu fecho meus olhos e falo tão alto que eu puder.

— Ele me encontrou porque viu meu rosto em todos os noticiários. Ele viu Jacob, usou ele para chegar ao meu quarto de hotel. Houve uma luta, Jacob pegou a arma e atirou no pescoço dele. Eu disse a Jacob para ir buscar ajuda, e então...

Eu tremo e Edward agarra meu ombro, apertando suavemente.

— Continue, baby.

— Eu atirei nele. Eu sabia que eu deveria, eu sabia que tinha que fazer. Enviei Jacob para longe para que ele não fosse testemunhar isso. Eu disse a ele para ir buscar ajuda e então eu atirei nele e fugi. Eu vi os policiais quando eu fui para fora do hotel, mas eles não me viram. Corri e foi aí que eu encontrei você.

— Você deixou a arma? — Edward pergunta.

— S... s... sim.

— Provavelmente eles vão te colocar em autodefesa, mas você fugir não ajudou. Eu tenho fontes externas, vou ver o que posso descobrir sobre o caso.

— Estou assumindo agora que temos que lidar com Chopper, também? — Drake pergunta.

Chopper.

Eu tremo.

A ideia de ver este homem só me faz sentir mal e eu nem sequer o vi.

Edward se vira e olha para mim e há algo em seu rosto... alguma coisa... é pena? Por que ele está me olhando assim?

— Inocência, temos que falar sobre isso, há algo que você precisa saber.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, confusa.

— Eu pensei que... você não iria me vender?

Todo o meu corpo treme com força e eu me esforço para respirar. Será que ele mudou de ideia? Ele estava apenas mentindo para mim?

— Hey, — ele diz, caindo na minha frente. — Eu não vou te vender, mas há algo que te diz respeito em relação à Chopper.

— O que Chopper tem a ver comigo?

Ele suspira profundamente, levantando uma mão para esfregar a testa. Então ele se levanta e olha em Drake.

— Cap, o que está acontecendo?

Edward encara o nada por um momento, em seguida, se volta para mim de novo.

— Você se lembra de quando nós estávamos falando antes de você fugir da ilha?

— Sim.

— E você se lembra de me dizer o nome do seu pai?

Onde ele está indo com isso? Oh Deus, Chopper matou meu pai? Eu sinto minha pele formigar quando eu olho nos olhos de Edward.

— Eu... sim.

— Isabella, — ele começa. Oh Deus, ele está usando o meu nome completo. Isso é ruim, muito ruim. — Chopper... é o seu pai.

A sala inteira irrompe em conversa confusa e suspiros.

Eu, eu não posso fazer nada além de ficar de boca aberta.

Ele acabou de dizer que Chopper é o meu pai?

Ele está errado. Meu pai não é um pirata imundo. Ele é um homem gentil, bondoso, que me deixou. Edward está errado. Ele não pode estar certo. Ele tem o nome errado, ou talvez seja apenas uma coincidência. Não pode ser verdade. Eu olho para as minhas mãos, e elas estão tremendo. Por que elas estão tremendo? Eu não acredito nele. Ele está errado. Ele tem tudo errado.

— Você está errado, — eu sussurro. — Meu pai se foi, ele não é um pirata.

— O verdadeiro nome de Chopper é Charlie Swan, Isabella.

— É uma coincidência então, — eu lato de repente, me levantando.

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo, exceto quando eu pensei sobre isso... ele é exatamente como você. Bella, ele se parece com você.

Minhas mãos tremem e meu queixo se aperta. Como ele se atreve? Como ele se atreve a ficar aqui em uma sala cheia de pessoas e dizer tais mentiras podres. Se ele estiver certo, ele está dizendo que o meu pai adorado é um porco estuprador que leva as mulheres e as vende. Eu não posso acreditar que isso esteja certo. Eu não vou acreditar.

— Você está mentindo! — eu grito. — É este o seu jeito de se vingar de mim por fugir? É este o seu castigo?

— Isabella, — diz ele quase gentilmente. — Eu estou dizendo a você, porque você merece saber.

— Você está errado! — eu rujo. — Meu pai é um homem bom. Eu o conheço.

— Bella...

— Não, — eu assobio, levantando minha mão. — Você não pode fazer isso em uma sala cheia de pessoas. Se você queria me fazer pagar, Edward, você fez um ótimo trabalho.

— Jesus, Bella, você honestamente acha que eu seria um idiota? Eu não estou dizendo a porra de uma mentira.

— Então por que você está me dizendo? — eu choramingo, me desintegrando. Irina está ao meu lado, esfregando minhas costas, eu nem percebi até agora.

— Porque você tem o direito de saber.

— Para saber o que? Que cada imagem do meu pai acaba de ser quebrado?

— Bella...

— Me deixe levar ela, — Irina diz suavemente. — Eu vou falar com ela.

Os olhos de Edward estão me suplicando, mas eu não entendo. Eu não. Ele balança a cabeça e Irina envolve um braço em volta do meu ombro e me vira, me levando para o corredor. Ela me leva lentamente para o quarto dela e abre a porta, me incentivando a entrar. Nós sentamos em sua cama e ela se vira para mim.

— Eu não acho que ele está mentindo, querida. Edward não diz coisas a menos que ele sabe.

— Isso não pode ser verdade, Irina, — eu sussurro, sentindo meu lábio tremer.

— Pode não ser como você pensa que é. Talvez seu pai não seja tão ruim.

— Ele ia me vender a ele como uma escrava sexual, — eu choro, tremendo. — Isso não fica muito pior.

— Talvez ele não as vende, ou...

— Irina, pare. Eu te amo por se importar, mas você não pode tirar a realidade desta situação.

— Eu sei, querida...

— Eu só não quero ver ele, mesmo que ele esteja certo. Meu pai era tudo para mim e mesmo depois dele ter me deixando, eu ainda o amava tanto. Eu não quero essa imagem abalada, eu não quero ver ele do jeito que Edward o descreveu. Eu não posso...

— Até você vê-lo, você não vai saber o que é real e o que não é.

— Eu sei, — eu sussurro. — Eu me sinto entorpecida agora. Isso tudo é demais para levar. Minha vida nunca foi fácil, mas eu lidei com isso e eu fiz muito disso... então eu vim aqui e tudo o que eu acreditava foi pisoteado. Eu matei alguém, Irina...

Ela levanta o olhar para o meu, e acena com a cabeça.

— Eu sei disso meu doce.

— Eu sou uma assassina, — eu sussurro.

— Não, você é uma mulher que se protegeu.

Uma lágrima desliza pelo meu rosto e eu me esforço para manter a compostura.

— Eu o amo, Irina.

— Eu sei que sim, querida.

— Eu não sei o que fazer...

— Eu sei o que você tem que fazer, — ela murmura. — Você tem que se manter viva e tome cada dia assim.

Se fosse assim tão fácil.

Um corpo rígido e quente desliza na cama ao meu lado e eu me arrepio antes de me pressionar para ele. Estou magoada pelo que Edward me disse mais cedo, mas a minha necessidade por ele é tão forte. Eu o sinto correr a mão grande em meu corpo e, em seguida, ele pega a parte de trás da minha cabeça, puxando os meus lábios nos dele.

Eu me pergunto se beijá-lo nunca vai ficar velho? A sensação disso está inundando o meu corpo que parece que ele não poderia desaparecer. Isso fica mais forte a cada vez que ele coloca suas mãos sobre mim.

Seus lábios são quentes e ele tem gosto de rum. Sinto o gosto do álcool quando eu abro a minha boca e deixo nossas línguas dançarem, o que é bastante agradável. Eu levanto minhas mãos, envolvendo-as em seu cabelo e o puxando para mais perto. Ele solta um rosnando e sua mão desliza para trás pelo meu corpo até que ele agarra minha bunda, me puxando para ele. Eu lanço uma perna sobre seus quadris e os nossos corpos se tocam. Seu pênis pressiona contra minha buceta e o atrito da calça jeans faz coisas maravilhosas para mim.

Eu nunca pensei que fosse possível querer tanto alguém, até ele. Eu não posso ter o suficiente do que ele tem a oferecer. Ele dá isso e eu não posso parar de tomar. Ele puxa os lábios dos meus e eu posso sentir seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas no meu rosto enquanto ele se move para baixo para meu ouvido.

— Eu já te fodi, Inocência e eu fiz o seu corpo ganhar vida, mas eu não te dei a única coisa que eu sei que você precisa.

O que eu preciso?

— E o que é? — eu ofego.

— Eu não fiz amor com você.

Oh.

Doce.

Jesus.

Eu vi o lado duro de Edward, eu vi ele matar a sangue frio, eu vi o monstro que ele tem dentro, mas o outro lado quase facilmente supera isso. Ele tem esse lado gentil, um lado que é tão doce e ainda assim ele o faz tão malditamente masculino.

— V... v... você... quer fazer amor comigo?

— Eu não quero nada mais, — ele murmura, e, em seguida, move os lábios no meu pescoço.

Ninguém nunca fez amor comigo.

Eles dizem que é diferente, que quando alguém faz amor com você isso realmente define o sexo e do que se trata. Eu tenho sido fodida por Edward, e foi alucinante, eu realmente não poderia imaginar isso ficando melhor. Mas algo dentro de mim me diz que eu estou prestes a descobrir que eu estou muito errada sobre isso. Quando Edward passa os dedos até a lateral do meu corpo, tão lentamente, tão suavemente, eu sei de fato que eu estou errada. Eu sei disso, sem dúvida, no meu coração...

Isso vai mudar alguma coisa dentro de mim.

Edward remove minhas roupas tão devagar, tão gentilmente, que eu mal posso sentir suas mãos em mim. Quando estou nua, ele retira suas roupas e, em seguida, deixa rapidamente a lâmpada fraca no lado da cama. Meu coração começa a martelar. Quando ele está olhando para mim desse jeito, com aqueles olhos, e aquele rosto impressionante, é difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Ele se inclina para baixo e aperta um pequeno beijo no meu nariz. Eu sorrio e pela primeira vez desde que eu estive aqui, ele sorri também. Não é um sorriso, ou um sorrisinho; é um verdadeiro belo sorriso.

Isso só confirma o que eu tenho certeza que eu já descobri.

Edward é tudo que eu preciso.

Eu pego seu rosto antes de murmurar:

— Eu preciso te beijar de novo. Você me deixou com fome disso por muito tempo.

Seu sorriso se transforma em algo torto e eu quase suspiro de desejo.

— Beije o quanto quiser, querida.

Ele abaixa a boca e eu capturo seus lábios com os meus, beijando-o suavemente. Nossos lábios se movem da maneira mais sensual e de vez em quando ele morde o lábio inferior. Eu deixei ele me empurrar de volta para o colchão e pressionar seu corpo sobre o meu. Ele gentilmente se afasta dos meus lábios e move a boca para baixo, deslizando seu corpo para baixo no meu até que ele encontra os meus seios. Ele captura meu mamilo em sua boca e ele suga, puxando-o dentro e fora de sua boca e sacudindo-o com a língua.

— Mais, — eu choramingo, arqueando, empurrando meus mamilos ainda mais em sua boca.

Seus dedos se deparam com a pele lisa no meu quadril enquanto ele devora os meus mamilos e eu mordo o lábio para parar o gemido querendo escapar. Seus dedos traçam pequenos círculos na minha perna antes de se mover lentamente até a minha coxa, acariciando gentilmente, me provocando. Ele libera o meu mamilo e levanta os olhos para encontrar os meus. Seu olhar está questionando, como se me perguntando se eu quero mais. Eu faço um gemido estrangulado e ele sorri, abaixando a cabeça lentamente e arrastando beijos na minha barriga. Minha pele irrompe em pequenos tremores pequenos e minhas pernas se tornam tensas. Oh, a antecipação.

Ele faz meu sexo doer, desesperado por ele e então ele se move para baixo. A necessidade para ele colocar a boca em mim é esmagadora.

— Por favor, Edward, — eu gemo.

— Em breve, baby.

Ele desliza para baixo para os dedos dos pés, onde coloca um em sua boca. O gemido repentino que escapa de meus lábios faz ele rir. Ele beija o meu pé e depois arrasta lentamente os lábios até as minhas pernas, beijando, acariciando, massageando minha pele com as palmas das mãos. Eu fecho meus olhos e deixo minha cabeça cair no travesseiro. Isto... é diferente. Meu coração está doendo, meu corpo está ciente de todos os seus movimentos e a necessidade de devorá-lo está a me enviando sobre a borda.

Ele move os lábios até o interior da minha coxa e inala.

— Perfeita.

— Por favor, — eu imploro, arqueando meus quadris para fora da cama.

— Silêncio, — ele murmura, deslizando a língua para fora, e apenas tocando a pele do lado de dentro da minha coxa.

Tudo aperta e minha buceta começa a pulsar.

Ele move a boca mais perto e eu posso sentir sua respiração quente contra minha pele. Então, lentamente, ele mergulha sua língua em minha carne exposta e suavemente desliza para cima e em volta do meu clitóris. Eu começo a ofegar e meus dedos apertam o lençol, segurando com tanta força que dói. Eu viro minha cabeça de um lado para outro, precisando de mais. Edward pressiona com mais força, a língua pressionando apenas o suficiente para fazer com que meu clitóris envie um raio de prazer na minha espinha. Eu gemo seu nome e espalho minhas pernas mais amplas, empurrando meus quadris para cima.

— Inocência gosta de ter sua buceta doce lambida, — ele respira em minha pele.

— Por favor, — eu imploro novamente. — Edward, por favor...

— Tudo a seu tempo, baby.

Ele fecha a boca sobre o meu clitóris e eu arqueio violentamente, gemendo. Ele o suga na boca, ainda sacudindo com sua língua. Calor enche meu corpo e minha buceta começa a apertar e inchar. Oh. Sim. Quando ele desliza suavemente o dedo dentro da minha entrada, sem dúvida, úmida, eu venho. Por um momento, eu fico incoerente enquanto eu gemo o nome dele e ele continua a atrair cada último tremor do meu corpo. Então ele está se movendo para cima, deslizando sua carne dura sobre a minha até que ele atinja os meus lábios novamente.

Ele mergulha sua cabeça e ele desliza sua língua em minha boca. Eu fecho os meus lábios sobre ele e eu chupo, provando a mim mesma, provando o que ele faz para mim. Ele rosna, e suas mãos deslizam para cima e pegam a minha cabeça, levantando-a um pouco para que ele possa aprofundar o beijo. Ele pode não ser capaz de me dizer o que eu quero dizer a ele, mas ele está me mostrando. Com cada beijo. Com cada toque. Com cada golpe de sua mão contra a minha pele. Ele está me mostrando que ele se importa. Ele está me dando o que ele não pode me dizer.

— Faça amor comigo, — eu sussurro, puxando para trás e pegando seu rosto.

Ele fecha os olhos, como se o próprio pensamento trouxesse algum tipo de dor ao seu coração. Ele libera a minha cabeça e desliza as mãos pelo meu corpo, apertando minha coxa e trazendo-a para cima e sobre o quadril. Então ele está pressionando contra mim, sempre muito gentil, apenas sondando a minha entrada, me prometendo prazer, mas não passando por cima da borda.

— Estou desprotegido, Isabella, — ele murmura.

— Eu não me importo, eu quero você... tudo de você.

Ele faz um som gutural e então ele desliza suavemente para dentro. Meu corpo se aperta em torno dele quando uma sensação esmagadora percorre meu corpo. É algo que é real. Algo puro. Algo que é só nosso.

Edward coloca seus lábios nos meus novamente e ele me beija profundamente quando ele começa a empurrar gentilmente. Seu corpo se move dentro e fora do meu, e eu posso sentir cada centímetro dele na minha pele. Seus músculos tencionam e puxam quando o faz e uma fina camada de suor irrompe em sua pele.

Ele passa as mãos pelos meus braços, trazendo-os em cima da minha cabeça. Eu deixo cair a cabeça para trás, a boca aberta, pequenos gemidos escapando. Eu nunca senti nada assim na minha vida. Não é apenas um sentimento que consome o meu corpo, mas é um sentimento que consome meu coração. É o equilíbrio perfeito, a combinação perfeita. É uma conexão.

— Tão linda, — murmura Edward em meu ouvido enquanto ele desliza os lábios no meu pescoço.

Eu grito quando suas mãos deslizam para baixo e pegam minhas bochechas. Ele está se segurando, seus músculos estão se esforçando, sua mandíbula está apertada e seus olhos estão presos nos meus. É um momento que é tão bonito, tão absolutamente perfeito. Ele desliza o dedo em toda a pele do meu rosto, tirando um pedaço de cabelo úmido da minha testa. Os nossos olhos permanecem trancados e compartilham algo ali naquele momento, algo não contaminado por dores e arrependimentos do passado. Eu fecho meus olhos quando o meu corpo incha com calor e eu escalo mais perto da borda.

— Olhos, Isabella, — ele diz. — Sempre em mim.

Eu os abro e encontro os seus mais uma vez e o que eu vejo neles tem meu ventre apertando com a necessidade. É compaixão gentil, um

olhar de amor que nenhum olhar aquecido poderia comparar. Ele se inclina para baixo, deslizando a língua sobre meu lábio inferior quando ele continua a balançar os quadris em mim. Eu sinto meu orgasmo chegando mais perto da borda e eu sei que vai ser diferente de tudo que eu já senti. Há um calor adicionado no meu corpo que nunca esteve lá antes.

—E... Edward, — eu digo ofegante. — A... agora.

Ele inclina os quadris e me envia sobre a borda. Estrelas explodem na minha visão quando onda após onda de prazer percorre meu corpo. Eu não posso nem gritar, tudo que posso fazer é abrir a boca e gemer seu nome uma e outra vez. Ele está sussurrando no meu ouvido e seu corpo é tão tenso que eu possa sentir cada músculo contra a minha pele, mas ele pega o ritmo e bate em mim lentamente até que ele está deixando fora um grito quase aflito.

Ele deixa cair a cabeça no meu ombro e, juntos, ali, ofegantes, ambos nossos corpos em sobrecarga de um prazer que eu imagino que nós dois nunca sentimos antes. Eu levanto minha mão, enredando-a em seu cabelo espesso e úmido. Seu corpo está duro e pesado, mas o sentimento dele em cima de mim, seu peito subindo e descendo, é maravilhoso. Eu deslizo minhas mãos pelo seu rosto e faço pequenos círculos com meus polegares.

Ele levanta a cabeça e olha para mim, acariciando o cabelo da minha testa.

— Eu estava pensando que eu poderia te ensinar alguma coisa e foi completamente o oposto. Você me ensinou alguma coisa hoje à noite, Inocência.

— O que é? — eu sussurro.

— Você me ensinou como abrir meu coração.

Eu engulo e me aproximo, acariciando seu rosto.

— Você sabe o quê, pirata? — murmuro, encontrando seus olhos. — Você me ensinou isso também.

— Eu estive procurando por você.

Eu ouço a voz de Tanya e me viro para vê-la de pé no corredor com os braços cruzados. Eu não tive um monte de problemas com Tanya desde que Edward ameaçou ela, mas eu não imaginava que iria durar muito. Ela segue em minha direção, seu nariz amassado, com os olhos cheios de ódio. O que eu fiz para merecer tanto ódio dela? Quando ela para na minha frente, ela me olha de cima em baixo como se eu não fosse mais do que um pedaço de lixo.

— Posso te ajudar, Tanya? — murmuro.

— Eu quero uma palavra.

— Eu não acredito que nós temos nada para falar.

— Temos muito o que falar.

Eu cruzo meus braços e me inclino contra a parede.

— E o que seria isso?

— Eu sei que ele escolheu você e eu honestamente não me importo. Eu o fodi vezes suficientes para saber o que ele está oferecendo, e para ser honesta, eu posso fazer melhor.

Eu bufo. Ela encara.

— O que eu estou aqui a fazer é te dizer que você não tem ideia do que você está se metendo com Edward.

— Eu acho que eu posso descobrir as coisas por conta própria, obrigada.

Ela sorri.

— Olha, aqui a coisa, princesa... você não tem ideia de como a vida dele é. Será que ele te disse como ele veio parar aqui, ou por que ele deve dinheiro ao seu papai querido?

Eu recuo por ela usar a palavra pai.

Eu não estou processando ainda.

— Eu realmente não me importo. Se você acha que eu sou tão ingênua que eu não saiba que Edward fez coisas ruins junto com meu pai, então você realmente não me conhece. Agora, eu sei exatamente o que você está fazendo; você está tentando me fazer sentir insegura porque você o perdeu, mas querida, nada que você possa dizer vai mudar minha mente sobre ele.

Seu sorriso se alarga e isso quase me assusta.

— Ele tem um filho, sabia?

E lá vai, o golpe no peito que dá vontade de cair no chão e nunca mais voltar para cima.

Um filho.

Um filho.

Minha cabeça gira, mas eu me esforço para manter meu rosto em linha reta e não afetado.

— Já acabou? — eu digo, olhando para ela.

Seu sorriso cai. A cadela estúpida está confusa porque eu não estou no chão chorando e esperneando.

— Há mais...

— Mais do que eu realmente não quero ouvir. Agora, se você terminou, eu gostaria de ir, — eu rosno, me virando e saindo.

— Você vai se arrepender de estar com ele, — ela chora. — Você irá! Basta perguntar o que aconteceu com sua ex-esposa.

Outro golpe, um grande problema.

Maior do que o filho.

Eu suspiro, mas continuo caminhando. Quando eu viro a esquina, minhas pernas tremem e eu jogo as costas na parede. Uma criança. Uma esposa. Por que ele não me diz nada disso? Como é que eu não sabia que ele era casado e tinha um filho? Uma criança! Eu fecho meus olhos, tentando reunir minha calma. Não julgue até que você conheça a história, não julgue até que você saiba a história... Eu repito isso mais e mais, o tempo todo tentando recuperar o fôlego e parar a dor no meu coração.

— Bella?

Abro os olhos para ver Edward me observando. Ele parece preocupado, as sobrancelhas estão franzidas.

— Você está bem?

— É verdade? — eu sussurro. — Você tem um filho?

Sua mandíbula fica tensa e ele suspira alto, olhando para o chão.

— É verdade? — eu digo, com toda a calma que eu posso.

— É uma longa história, vamos lá.

Ele agarra meu braço e me puxa e eu deixo. Ele me leva até o convés e late para todos 'saiam', antes que ele nos levar até um banco velho que está aparafusado ao convés. No sentamos e ele se vira para mim.

— Eu nem sei por onde começar, eu não contei essa história por tantos anos. Eu sei exatamente quem te disse e acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu não estou feliz com isso. Ela vai ter seu traseiro chutado por isso mais tarde, mas você sabe agora, então eu acho que preciso de te dar algumas respostas. Em primeiro lugar, ele não é meu filho, não biologicamente.

Eu só estou confusa agora. Ele vê isso no meu rosto e continua.

— Quando eu tinha quinze anos, eu estava em um lugar ruim. A maioria dos meninos de quinze anos de idade estavam fora com os amigos, curtindo a vida. Eu estava lutando para sobreviver. Meus pais estavam mortos e eu estava na rua, sem família. Uma noite, eu conheci uma garota. Ela tinha vinte e um e, basicamente, era uma prostituta. Ela me levou uma noite depois de me ver na rua. Ela deve ter sentido pena de mim, porque ela me deixou ficar e nós ficamos juntos. Ela tinha um filho de cinco anos de idade. O pai dele estava morto e ele não tinha nada. Eu caí em um relacionamento, e, eventualmente, ao longo dos anos, o menino começou a me chamar de pai. Eu fiquei com eles até que eu tinha vinte e cinco anos, de modo que um sólido 10 anos.

Ele respira fundo e, em seguida, continua.

— Eu casei com Lizzie quando eu tinha vinte anos de idade. Eu era apenas um garoto, mas era tudo que eu tinha. Ela e Dimitri. Ficamos juntos, mas Lizzie era uma viciada em drogas das pesadas, e ela se enredou em alguma merda séria. Nessa altura, eu tinha começado a montar um navio e criar eu mesmo uma tripulação de piratas para começar a lidar com seus problemas no mar. É mais fácil aqui. Menos lei. A razão pela qual eu entrei é que um velho amigo meu teve associação com alguns piratas, e ele me envolveu, prometendo que seria a melhor opção para Lizzie e Dimitri. Ele estava certo; era mais fácil. Então, basicamente, eu me envolvi no mundo pirata para salvar uma mulher que realmente não se importava comigo ou seu filho.

— As coisas ficaram tão ruins que, eventualmente, eu percebi que não poderia ajudá-la mais e eu saí. Eu me tornei um pirata em tempo integral. Dimitri achava que eu era seu pai, ele não sabia de nada e eu o amava. Eu fui egoísta, porque eu deixei ele sem nenhuma explicação.

Eu mantive o controle sobre ele o tempo todo, me certificando que ele estava bem, me certificando que ele estava protegido, mas um dia, quando ele tinha quinze, minhas fontes voltaram para mim e me disseram que ele estava no hospital. Ele tinha sido tão espancado e estuprado... que ele estava em coma. Eu fiquei louco. A mulher tinha se enrolado tanto que seu próprio filho tinha apanhado. Então, eu paguei um pirata conhecido para dar um jeito nela.

— Meu pai, — eu sussurro.

— Sim, ele teve seus homens cuidando dela. Isso deu errado e eles acabaram tendo que cuidar mais do que apenas dela. É por isso que ele está me perseguindo para pagamento; ele não recebeu o suficiente pelo trabalho que ele teve que fazer. Eu não estava dando isso a ele. Tínhamos um acordo. Depois que ela se foi, eu fui para o hospital para ver Dimitri. Ele estava acordado, quebrado e completamente danificado. Ele me odiava, ele pensou que eu era a razão de sua mãe não ter nada e ficou em um lugar ruim de tal forma que ela foi morta. Ele jurou ali que ele iria me matar por isso um dia. Eu saí e desde então eu não o vi novamente.

Oh, Deus.

— Sinto muito, — eu sussurro. — Eu sei o quanto isso deve doer.

— Ele não poderia ter sido meu filho, mas eu o amava como se ele fosse. Eu sei o que eu fiz para ele. Eu sei que o dano que eu coloquei nele. Eu também sei o dano que foi feito no dia em que foi espancado e estuprado. Sua alma é a escuridão e eu tenho certeza que agora isso o consumiu. Eu tentei manter o controle sobre ele, mas ele desapareceu, e eu perdi a noção dele.

— É uma coisa tão terrível para acontecer a alguém, — eu digo, segurando sua mão.

— Sim e a coisa fodida é que eu poderia ter levado ele comigo a bordo do navio, mas eu achava que ele estaria melhor com a sua mãe.

— Às vezes cometemos erros, Edward. É da natureza humana. Contanto que aprenda com esses erros, então devemos ser perdoados por eles.

Ele balança a cabeça e agarra o meu rosto, me puxando para perto.

— Como você ficou tão fodidamente inteligente?

Eu sorrio.

— Eu não fiquei, é apenas a realidade.

— Hmmmm, — ele murmura, pressionando seus lábios nos meus por um momento. — Bem, você fazer a realidade parecer incrível.

Eu rio e ele me puxa para seus braços.

Tantas histórias, tantas terminações.

Eu me pergunto qual será o meu final?

— Pegue outro, lassie. — sorri GG, me derramando outro rum.

Eu rio e disparo de volta. O líquido queima minha garganta. Calor inunda minhas veias e meu riso intensifica.

— Você vai ter problemas em breve. — eu rio — Edward está te observando.

Ele sorri e envolve um braço em volta de mim.

— Eu amo o lado ciumento dele.

Eu rio alto.

— Eu também.

— Dance comigo, malandra.

Eu bufo e reviro os olhos,

— Essa é a minha brincadeira!

— Bem, você é um de nós agora, então eu posso usar isso contra você.

— Tudo bem. — eu sorrio, pegando sua mão e o levando para o meio da sala. Começamos a dançar, balançando os quadris com a música no rádio.

Eu pego um vislumbre de Edward de vez em quando e o olhar em seus olhos é puramente sexual. Ele está sorrindo para mim e de vez em quando ele balança a cabeça quando eu faço um movimento de dança atrevido. Me viro lentamente e começo a mexer em sua direção. Ele está sentado em uma cadeira no fundo da sala e quando ele me vê se aproximando ele levanta as mãos e as coloca atrás da cabeça. Um sorriso preguiçoso aparece em seus lábios enquanto eu danço mais perto. Ele levanta sua mão e balança seu dedo, me incentivando para ele. Balanço a cabeça e continuo sorrindo enquanto eu me movo.

Seu sorriso se torna maior e ele dá um tapinha na perna. Eu balanço minha cabeça novamente.

E assim, o desafio começa.

Ele balança o dedo de novo e eu continuo a dançar em círculos, dançando em torno dele e me recusando a fazer o que ele pede. Com um sorriso, ele se levanta e começa a perseguir na minha direção, parecendo o sexo sobre pernas. Quando ele me atinge, eu giro afastado assim quando ele estende a mão. Rindo, ele ataca e me pega, me girando para ele e colocando as mãos em meus quadris. Então ele começa a moer os nossos corpos juntos no tempo com a música.

Oh, sim.

Seus quadris se movem de um lado para outro, com as mãos deslizando para baixo para o meu traseiro e ele o agarra, pegando minha bunda com seu movimento. Ele está sorrindo para mim, aqueles grandes olhos verdes se conectam com o meu. Eu mordo meu lábio e deslizo minhas mãos em torno de sua cintura, encontrando sua camisa e deslizando minhas mãos debaixo dela, para sentir a pele dura quente lá.

— Arranjem um quarto, — alguém grita.

Eu rio e me aproximo, pressionando meus lábios contra os dele. Ele mergulha sua cabeça, aprofundando o beijo e deslizando sua língua em minha boca. Mmmmm. Eu nunca vou cansar de beijá-lo.

— Cap?

Ouvimos a voz de Drake e nos separamos. Me viro e sorrio para ele e ele me dá um pequeno sorriso em troca.

— O que é companheiro? — diz Edward, sem tirar as mãos da minha bunda.

— A reunião estará começando em cinco.

Edward balança a cabeça e se vira para olhar para trás para mim. Ele organizou esta noite para que ele pudesse passar por cima de algumas coisas com os caras, mas nós meninas fizemos essa festa. Bem, eu e Irina. Embora Irina esteja no canto com Lenny conversando sobre algo que a tem rindo em voz alta a cada poucos minutos.

— Reunião, — Edward grita.

Os caras param o que estão fazendo, e todos ficam de pé, caminhando e se sentando ao redor da mesa grande. Eu começo a sair, mas Edward aperta o controle sobre mim.

— Você está no meu colo, a vingança por aquela provocação de dança que você fez.

Como é que isso é vingança?

Eu gosto de seu colo.

Ele me leva e toma mais de um lugar na cabeceira da mesa, antes de me puxar para baixo em seu colo. GG me desliza outro rum e eu dou a ele um sorriso entusiasmado. Edward alcança e envolve seus dedos em torno do copo, pegando e trazendo aos lábios.

— Hey! — eu faço beicinho. — Esse é o meu.

—É meu agora, baby.

Eu propositadamente me mexo em seu colo, me certificando de que minha bunda moa contra seu pênis. Ele fica tenso e põe a mão na minha perna, apertando-a.

— Comporte-se, — ele murmura em meu ouvido antes de começar.

— Vocês sabem o que fazer meninos, é a nossa reunião semanal habitual. Quero ideias sobre valores, onde estamos com a navegação, qualquer outra merda que tem ido para baixo. GG, comece...

GG começa a falar, e por um momento eu escuto. Isto é, até Edward desliza a mão na minha perna até que ele atinja a borda do meu vestido. Eu endureço. Ele não faria isso aqui? Ele iria?

Ele faria. Ele desliza os dedos por dentro da minha coxa. Quando eu vou me mexer, ele enrola a mão em volta da minha cintura e me abraça com força contra ele. Seus dedos roçam minha calcinha e então ele empurra delicadamente minhas pernas um pouco mais abertas, o tempo todo ele está acenando com a cabeça e respondendo a GG como se ele não tivesse os dedos contra minha buceta.

— Então é isso para o estoque, — diz GG.

— Lenny? — Edward pergunta, deslizando o dedo em minha calcinha e encontrando minha buceta lisa.

Oh. Merda.

Lenny começa a falar e Edward continua a agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Eu, eu estou lutando para me impedir de me contorcendo contra ele e gritar seu nome. Ele desliza o seu dedo para cima e para baixo na minha fenda, reunindo umidade, em seguida, fazendo pequenos círculos no meu clitóris. Eu tenciono, mordendo minha língua para parar todos os sons que saem. Eu pretendo focar no copo na minha frente, mas logo minha visão se torna turva. Prazer incha no meu ventre e continuo minha luta para manter a calma.

— E você, Bella? — GG pergunta. — Você tem tudo o que você precisa?

Ele está falando comigo? Oh, não.

— Sim Bella, — Edward ronrona em meu ouvido. — É melhor nos dar uma lista ou você vai perder.

Eu o odeio agora e eu não posso mesmo dizer isso, porque eu tenho medo, se eu abrir a boca, a única coisa que vai sair é um grito patético.

— E então? — GG pergunta.

— Eu... eu...

— Você tem o suficiente de todas essas coisas femininas?

Edward coloca o dedo no meu clitóris e usa o indicador de impulso em minha buceta.

— Coisas femininas? — Edward incentiva.

— Eu... hum... eu acho que estou bem, — eu sussurro, ainda com foco no copo.

— Sem shampoo, ou escovas de cabelo...

— Um...

Deus, ele está empurrando profundamente, lentamente, oh Deus, isso é tão bom.

— S... s... sim, — eu digo, embora eu tenho certeza que é mais por causa do prazer do que uma resposta para sua pergunta.

— Que tal você só encomendar tudo para as meninas que elas precisam, — acrescenta Lenny.

— Certo, — diz GG, escrevendo uma lista de coisas.

Edward continua empurrando e esfregando até que eu estou tentando desesperadamente parar o orgasmo que está pendurado na

borda. Está lá, apenas esperando para ser liberado, precisando ser deixado ir, mas eu me recuso a tê-lo aqui na frente de um grupo de piratas. Como se Edward percebesse que é isso que eu estou fazendo, ele começa a esfregar cada vez mais duro. Droga, eu não posso prendê-lo de volta, eu estou tentando, mas eu não posso... é tão bom. Bom pra caralho. Com um último impulso de seu dedo, eu estou chegando, com força. Eu tusso alto e cubro a boca como se estivesse fingindo conter isso. Eu deixo cair a minha cabeça e forço outra a tosse quando meu corpo estremece.

— Você está bem moça, bebeu muito rum? — alguém pergunta.

Eu não posso responder. Se eu levantar meus olhos, eles vão ver o prazer neles. Eu apenas aceno com a cabeça quando os últimos tremores deixam meu corpo. Edward esfrega uma última vez antes de deslizar os dedos para fora e puxar minha saia para baixo. Então, como se ninguém mais estivesse na sala, ele levanta os dedos acima da mesa e coloca um em sua boca. Meu rosto cora com o calor do som de sucção suave em meu ouvido. O homem não tem vergonha, nenhuma.

— Eu deveria ir..., — eu sussurro.

— Vou daqui a pouco, — Edward rosna em meu ouvido.

Eu deslizo fora de seu colo e, com as pernas trêmulas eu saio da sala de jantar.

Maldito.

Eu vou dar o troco por isso.

Eu sei que Edward é um pirata, mas eu nunca o vi em ação. Eu o vi matar um homem e eu vi o lado dominante dele, mas isso é tão longe quanto foi. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que ele é tão absolutamente aterrorizante na batalha quanto eu imagino e muitas vezes eu me pergunto quantas pessoas ele matou aqui. Ele está aqui há tanto tempo, se aprofundando em coisas ilegais, tem de haver uma lista. Parte de mim não quer saber por que a realidade às vezes pode nos fazer questionar a nós mesmos, mas a outra parte está desesperada por respostas.

Eu recebo a minha resposta.

Estamos dormindo. É tarde e Edward está pressionado contra mim. Acordo quando ouço o boom estridente. Como se ele fosse treinado, Edward salta da cama. Ele não para e pensa, ou toma o tempo para acordar, ele simplesmente se levanta e puxa as roupas mais próximas. Eu ainda estou piscando o sono dos meus olhos quando ele pega sua arma e a carrega. Outra explosão enche o ar, e seus olhos colam até a porta. Isso não é bom. Algo me diz que isso não vai acabar bem, seja o que isso for.

— Vá para o quarto de Irina, ela sabe o que fazer. Tome isso, mate quem você não conhece, — diz ele rapidamente, mostrando uma arma para mim e me puxando para fora da cama.

Ele coloca uma camisa sobre a minha cabeça e calcinha, e eu ainda estou atordoada. Tiros começam a soar lá fora e as vozes começam a gritar e gritar pelo corredor. O sono sai rapidamente, então, pânico toma o seu lugar. Edward e eu corremos para a porta e abrimos, arma na mão. Drake está passando quando nós saímos.

— Piratas desonestos, cap. Dez deles, um monte de armas.

— Bella, vá para Irina, faça o que eu pedi.

— Mas...

— Não discuta comigo, — ele sibila. — Apenas faça o que eu disse.

Concordo com a cabeça, engolindo e corro pelo corredor até o quarto de Irina. Eu bato na porta e ela abre rapidamente, me puxando para dentro. Seu rosto está em pânico e eu percebo que Tanya está aqui também. Ela tranca a porta e levanta a arma para fora da mesa ao lado dela. Vendo o olhar em seu rosto tem o meu coração apreendido e meu peito apertado.

— Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, — eu sussurro.

— É piratas, sua idiota, — Tanya encaixa.

— Cale a boca, Tanya, — Irina late.

Nós duas olhamos para ela com os olhos arregalados. Eu nunca ouvi Irina falar assim, mas ela está, obviamente, com medo e esta é a sua maneira de lidar com isso. Seus olhos não se movem da porta e eu me encontro deslocando até ela, apavorada. E se alguma coisa acontecer com os caras? E se Edward morrer? E se eles explodirem o navio? Os pensamentos não fazem muito para a minha calma e eu acabo me empurrando em um estado de pânico puro.

— Está tudo bem, Bella, — diz Irina, embora ela não se mova de sua posição na porta.

— Eu estou com medo.

— Eu sei. Vai acabar em breve.

Eu ouço os sons de gritos e tiros. Eu pressiono minhas mãos para os meus ouvidos e começo a cantar em voz alta. Eu não posso ouvir, eu não posso ouvir isso. Irina começa a bater o pé, seu rosto está cheio de pânico e suas mãos estão tremendo. Outra enorme explosão sai e balança o navio, me fazendo tropeçar no chão junto com Tanya. Foi o nosso navio que bateu? Ele se volta à posição normal e eu espero o cheiro de queimado ou o jorro de água, mas nunca chega.

Os tiros continuam e quando já não podemos ouvir mais, Tanya fica de pé e sai.

— Tanya, — Irina chora.

— Eu não vou ficar sentada aqui, já acabou.

— Tanya, — eu grito. — Ele disse para ficar aqui.

Tanya gira do lado de fora da porta e me olha.

— Você não sabe nada, então cala a boca, eu nem mesmo...

Um tiro ressoa, fazendo um estalo alto, no silêncio e, de repente Tanya para de falar. Sua boca se abre e seus olhos se arregalaram e então lentamente ela começa a cair no chão. Irina grita e derruba a arma de suas mãos. Piscinas de sangue estão ao redor das costas de Tanya assim que ela bate no chão e seus olhos estão abertos, fixos no teto. Eu sei que ela está morta. Eu ouço o som de passos. Alguém está abaixo do convés. Eu mergulho em direção à arma, segurando-a em minhas mãos e, em seguida, corro e aperto a minha mão sobre a boca de Irina. Os passos estão mais perto e eu levanto a arma, com as mãos tremendo, e espero. Vejo um movimento do corpo de Tanya e eu percebo que alguém a empurrou. Provavelmente, verificando se ela ainda está viva.

Eu quero vomitar.

Estou tão apavorada, nada na minha vida nunca me assustou muito. Eu fico dura, incapaz de se mover ou respirar, ou me concentrar. Meus olhos estão na porta e as minhas mãos estão bem apertadas em torno da arma. Eu vejo um corpo primeiro e eu sei de imediato que não é um dos homens de Edward. Eu nem sequer penso, eu só puxo o gatilho. O homem cai com um baque no chão, rolando e rugindo de dor quando ele agarra seu estômago.

— Corra, Irina!

Irina corre por ele e cai de joelhos ao lado de Tanya.

— Tanya? Acorde.

— Ela se foi, — eu choro. — Vá buscar ajuda.

Com um soluço, Irina se levanta e corre. O pirata gemendo rola, colocando a suas mãos e joelhos. Pinga de sangue de sua barriga quando ele começa a perseguir na minha direção. Eu sei que deveria estar puxando o gatilho agora, mas minhas mãos estão tremendo e eu não consigo fazer isso. Estou congelada de medo e só quando ele levanta a mão para alcançar a calça que eu sei que é ele ou eu.

Eu começo a puxar o gatilho quando outra bala rola para fora e de repente o pirata cai aos seus pés. Meus joelhos se dobram e eu caio em uma pilha, tremendo tão violentamente que meus dentes batem juntos. Eu ouço vozes e em algum lugar do meu medo eu me vejo gritando o nome de Edward. Ele está vivo? Ele está morto? Oh Deus, e se ele está morto? Eu não poderia viver se ele morreu. Eu não quero.

— Shhh, Bella, eu estou aqui.

Oh, graças a Deus.

Eu sinto seus braços rígidos em torno de mim, me levantando do meu lugar no chão. Eu ouço as ordens que estão sendo jogadas ao redor e ouço o som de Irina chorando enquanto ele me carrega. Ele me coloca na cama, no seu quarto, e, momentos depois, Irina é colocada ao meu lado. Estendo a mão para ela e ela me agarra desesperadamente.

— Elas estão em estado de choque, apenas deixem elas por um minuto, Cap, — ouço Drake dizer.

— Me sinto tão malditamente impotente.

— Elas tiveram um susto, viram a amiga delas morrer, apenas deixe elas processarem isso.

Edward se abaixa e acaricia seus dedos na minha testa.

— Vá e pegue os sedativos de Irina.

As palavras são um borrão nebuloso.

Nada está fazendo um grande sentido na minha cabeça.

Ouço o farfalhar um momento depois e então eu sinto uma pontada em meu braço.

— Desculpe baby. — é a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de eu ficar em branco.

A última coisa que eu sinto é a mão de Irina, tremendo na minha.

— Que o mar leve sua alma e te mantenha a salva para a eternidade, — diz Drake.

Nós assistimos com expressões em branco quando eles deslizam o corpo de Tanya sobre a borda do navio e na água. Irina ainda está ao meu lado, sua respiração pesada e profunda. Eu sei que ela e Tanya não eram próximas, mas eu acho que há muito tempo estavam todos juntos neste navio. Eu me aproximo e pego a mão dela e ela aperta apertado enquanto todos nós abaixamos nossas cabeças por um minuto, dando a Tanya o respeito que ela precisa agora.

Estou tentando ignorar os sons de esfrega atrás de mim e o cheiro de água sanitária que queima o meu nariz enquanto alguns dos piratas mais jovens esfregam o sangue do piso. Eu estou tentando não me concentrar nisso, tentando não pensar sobre a realidade da situação que está ao meu redor. Não é o mundo de fantasia que as pessoas assumem que é; é real e é assustador. Há coisas que acontecem aqui que a maioria das pessoas não experimenta em suas vidas e mesmo assim esses homens vivem em uma base diária.

Este é o mundo dele e agora... agora é meu.

Eu não tenho certeza se isso me assusta ou me dá a chance de realmente descobrir quem eu sou com um homem que eu adoro. Ele não é o que eu teria escolhido para mim, mas ele mudou tudo o que eu acreditava, que eu precisava. Este mundo é assustador, mas mais do que isso, é real. Esses homens acreditam em tudo o que são e eles trabalham duro para as coisas que eles querem. Eles são criminosos, sem dúvida, mas a paixão que possuem pelo outro é mais do que algumas das famílias que já vi.

— Você está bem?

Edward vem atrás de mim e envolve seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

— Sim, eu estou bem.

— É difícil eu sei, mas eu prometo que vou lutar todos os dias da minha vida para ter certeza que nada aconteça com você, Inocência, — ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

— Eu sei que você vai.

— Vamos lá, vamos entrar, há alguma chuva chegando.

— Será que eles... — eu aponto para os caras esfregando o chão. — ...precisam de ajuda?

— Não.

Concordo com a cabeça quando ele se vira para Irina. Ele aperta os olhos e observa enquanto ela olha para além do lado do navio, chorando, seu corpo minúsculo tremendo. Me deixando ir, ele se aproxima e envolve seus braços em volta dela, a puxando para ele. Naquele momento eu o amo muito mais. Eu sinto meus olhos queimarem enquanto eu assisto Irina desmoronar nele.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Irina, você tem a nós. Vamos sempre te proteger.

Meu coração dói por ela, dói tanto. Edward a deixa ir e acena para Drake, que caminha, envolvendo um braço em volta dela. Eu assisto ele levá-la para longe e eu percebo que esses caras são muito mais do que piratas. Eles são irmãos. Eles são família. Eles acreditam um no outro. Orgulho incha no meu peito enquanto eu ando, me colocando em Edward.

— Vamos abaixo do convés. Eu preciso de você...

Ele envolve os dedos ao redor dos meus braços e se inclina para baixo, deslizando os lábios nos meus.

— Você me pegou, sempre.

Isso soa muito bem para mim.

— Oh, porra, baby mais duro, — Edward rosna, enredando as mãos nos meus cabelos.

Eu deslizo minha boca para cima e para baixo em seu pênis, lambendo, provocando, atormentando-o até que ele está ofegante e me implorando por mais. Eu gosto de ouvi-lo implorar. Faz minha vagina apertar com a necessidade. Eu envolvo minha mão em torno da base de seu pênis e começo apertando suavemente. Ele assobia e empurra seus quadris, empurrando o pau até a minha boca ainda mais até que ele está batendo no fundo da minha garganta. Seu assobio feral enche o quarto e eu encontro a minha mão deslizando para baixo em suas bolas. Minha mente remonta os momentos em que eu ouvi histórias sobre homens gostando de ter sua bunda na jogada. Será que um homem como Edward gosta de algo assim?

Eu testo deslizando meu dedo menor. Ele fica tenso por um minuto e sua respiração se torna irregular. Eu passo o meu dedo para cima e para baixo, sugando e usando a outra mão para acariciar seu pênis. Eu o sinto inchar cada vez mais duro na minha boca e eu sei que ele está perto. Eu deslizo meu dedo para baixo, suavemente deslizandoo dentro. Ele rosna alto, e agarra o meu cabelo.

— Porra, Bella, o que você...

Prossigo para o pequeno nódulo duro com meu dedo e ele cortou no meio da frase. Suas palavras se transformam em rosnados e seu pau explode, jorrando duro em minha boca. Seu rosnar é primordial e malditamente sexy. Seus quadris se elevam e seus dedos apertam no meu cabelo enquanto ele continua a vir, jorrando em minha garganta. Todo o meu corpo formiga de desejo enquanto ele lentamente desce do seu lançamento. Ele despenca de volta para o sofá e eu removo suavemente o meu dedo e antes de deslizar para o seu corpo e pressionar beijinhos em seu abdômen.

— Que diabos foi isso? — ele grasna.

— Só um pequeno truque. Será que isso funciona?

— Você está brincando baby? Claro que funcionou.

Eu rio e deslizo a língua para fora e sobre o músculo duro em sua barriga.

— Pare de fazer isso querida, ou eu vou ter que foder você.

— Você não pode, — murmuro.

— Por que não?

— É semana do tubarão.

— O quê? — diz ele, confuso.

Reviro os olhos.

— Isso significa que, se você me deixar cair no oceano agora, você vai encontrar os tubarões tendo uma festa porque a tia Flo está na cidade.

— Quem é tia Flo?

— Minha menstruação! — eu digo, exasperada.

Ele fica quieto por um momento e então ele começa a rir, seu corpo inteiro tremendo.

— Eu ouvi um monte de coisas no meu tempo, mas porra, isso foi ouro.

Eu sorrio contra sua barriga e olho para ele.

— Você me conhece, rainha das observações espertas.

— Cap?

Alguém bate na porta e com um suspiro irritado, Edward empurra para cima os jeans e gentilmente me tira do seu corpo.

— O quê?

— Há um navio à distância.

Minha pele pinica instantaneamente.

— Você identificou? — diz ele, puxando a camisa e levantando a arma.

— Não.

— Estou indo.

Ele se vira para mim.

— Fique aqui.

— Mas...

Ele me dá um olhar severo.

— Bella, fique aqui.

Ele se inclina e beija minha cabeça rapidamente antes de se virar e sair correndo. Eu fico por um momento, completamente apavorada que a repetição vai acontecer novamente. Já se passaram cinco dias desde o ataque; certamente não podemos ter outro...

Eu esfrego meus braços com as mãos e viro, caminhando em direção ao banheiro. Eu me limpo, escovo os dentes e amarro meu cabelo antes de fazer o caminho de volta para o sofá e apenas me sentar, esperando, sentindo como se eu estivesse a ponto de vomitar por todo o chão.

É como se eu estivesse esperando por horas, até que finalmente eu ouvi um grito. Eu fico de pé, sentindo meu coração bater. A gritaria aumenta e eu reconheço algumas palavras. Parece ameaçador. Incapaz de me parar, eu ando devagar para fora do quarto. Eu deveria estar com Irina. Ela vai precisar de mim. Ela vai estar aterrorizada.

Eu passo para o corredor quando ouço as palavras de forma mais clara.

— Foda-se, Chopper. Eu não tenho nada para você.

Chopper.

Papai?

Minhas pernas amolecem e eu aperto a parede para me impedir de cair. Ele está aqui? Ele está aqui, oh Deus. Dou um passo em direção às escadas que levam até o convés. Posso fazer isso? Posso vê-lo novamente depois de todos esses anos? Tem sido assim por muito tempo.

Por muitos anos eu sonhei com ele, esperando ele voltar. Posso encará-lo agora? Sabendo que ele é provavelmente um monstro? Eu estou duvidando de tudo e ainda assim eu ainda estou caminhando em direção as escadas, como se meu corpo estivesse se recusando a aceitar essas dúvidas.

Os passos rangem enquanto eu ando até eles e os gritos se tornam mais obscenos e altos. Quando o sol brilha nos meus olhos, eu levanto minha mão, bloqueando. Eu espreito por cima do outro navio alinhado contra o de Edward. É maior, mas é mais velho. Há mais piratas, facilmente e eles parecem muito mais assustadores. Há um

homem em um chapéu escuro, de abas largas, apontando uma arma para Edward e rosnando maldições para ele. Ele engatilha a arma e eu dou um passo, sentindo o pânico inchar no meu peito. Será que ele vai matá-lo?

— Pare! — eu choro.

O homem levanta os olhos para mim e late,

— Quem é você?

Meus joelhos oscilam e eu aperto a mão para o meu coração. É ele. Eu reconheço a voz; eu nunca poderia esquecer dela.

Abro a boca e coaxo fora,

— Papai?

Ele balança a cabeça, confuso.

— Eu sinto muito, você é?

Ele não me reconhece. Eu me aproximo, caindo em seu ponto de vista mais claramente. Eu sei o momento em que ele me reconhece, porque a arma na mão apenas escorrega e cai no chão. Percebo agora que o sol estava protegendo meu rosto. Ele parece balançar em seus pés e sua mão se estende para cima, agarrando o chapéu da cabeça e tirando-o.

— Isabella, — ele diz.

Lágrimas vazam pelo canto dos meus olhos e caminho vacilante, me aproximando. Eu vejo que os anos têm sido bastante bons para ele, embora seu rosto tenha algumas cicatrizes. Ele tem cabelo grosso escuro que está em torno de seus ombros e olhos que são como os meus. Ele é alto e largo, como ele sempre foi, só que agora ele não parece paterno - ao invés disso, ele se parece com um pirata. Jeans escuros, botas pesadas, camisa preta e um cinto de arma pendurada na cintura.

— Papai, é você ...?

Estou prestes a avançar quando vejo uma mulher no canto do navio, com os olhos arregalados e assustados, com as mãos tremendo. Ela parece aterrorizada. Isso me bate como um tijolo em seguida. Meu pai compra as mulheres, e, provavelmente, as vende. Eu faço um som estrangulado e eu vejo como ele vira os olhos para a menina. Até o momento que ele se vira para mim de novo, eu estou voltando a descer as escadas.

— Bella, — ele grita, estendendo a mão.

— Você ... você me deixou e se tornou um monstro! — eu choro. — Você faz as mulheres escravas sexuais. Você pensou que eu era uma... que você ia me comprar... oh... Deus...

— Minha filha, — ele grita, girando para Edward e levantando a arma. — Você é um doente.

— Eu não sabia que ela era sua filha, — Edward late.

— Entregue ela, agora, seu maldito canalha.

— Não vai acontecer, — Edward rosna, levantando a arma.

— Pare! — eu choro, correndo e segurando o braço de Edward. — Eu estou aqui por opção.

Meu pai vira o olhar confuso para mim.

— O que você disse?

— Eu disse, eu estou aqui por opção.

— Ele ia te vender!

— E você ia me comprar!

Seu rosto cai.

— Bella, me deixe...

— Não! — eu choro. — Você me deixou, papai. Você me deixou quando eu não tinha nada e você nunca mais voltou. Então eu descobri que você estava aqui fora e usando as mulheres como escravas sexuais...

Ele amaldiçoa em voz baixa, em seguida, se vira para seus homens.

— Baixem as armas. Ninguém atira enquanto minha filha está a bordo.

— Ela continua no meu navio, Charlie, — Edward rosna.

Meu pai vira os olhos para o meu.

— Eu não sou bem-vindo em seu navio, assim como você não é bem-vindo no meu. A única coisa que pode mudar é ela, e eu gostaria de falar com ela.

— Ela não vai para seu navio. Só por cima da porra do meu cadáver.

— Pare com isso! — eu choro, tremendo. — Apenas me deixe aqui.

— Bella! — meu pai grita quando eu giro e corro para as escadas. — Eu não vou sair, princesa. Não até que você me ouvir.

Eu me viro corro para o convés inferior. Eu me deparo com Irina e ela envolve seus braços em volta de mim imediatamente.

— Eu ouvi tudo. Desculpa, querida.

Eu não digo nada, apenas ando com ela para o quarto dela. Como muitas vezes antes, nós nos sentamos em sua cama. Eu olho para as minhas mãos, sem saber como me sinto. Uma grande parte de mim quer atropelar e jogar meus braços ao redor dele, sentindo o conforto. A outra parte é repelida pelos pensamentos do que ele poderia ter feito.

— Você está bem? — Irina pergunta.

— Eu não tenho certeza, — eu sussurro. — Eu não sei como me sinto.

— Você falou com ele?

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Não parece que ele vai sair até que eu fale com ele. Nenhum deles vão machucar um ao outro porque ambos estão me protegendo. Então, eles vão se sentar lá fora, beber cerveja até eu decidir o que eu quero.

— Você não quer falar com ele? — Irina diz suavemente.

— Eu quero, mas estou com medo de saber. Edward ia me vender para ele, Irina. Eu não tenho certeza se posso viver com a realidade disso, mas...

— Mas o quê? — ela insiste.

— Eu tenho tantas perguntas.

— Posso dizer uma coisa?

Concordo com a cabeça, levantando os olhos para encontrar os dela.

— Eu sei que parte de você está com medo de descobrir que seu pai é um monstro, mas o fato de que ele está esperando, desesperado para que você possa ouvi-lo, significa que ele tem uma história para contar. Às vezes, tão duro como as coisas são para ouvir, elas nos dão o encerramento. Se você correr agora e não falar com ele, você vai passar a vida se perguntando. Eu imagino que vai doer se seus medos se tornarem realidade se ele tem feito o que você pensa, mas não vai ser pior se você nunca saber?

Ela está certa.

Ela está sempre certa.

Eu me aproximo e seguro de seus ombros, abraçando-a.

— Obrigada, Irina.

— Você não tem que me agradecer.

Eu me afasto.

— Você arriscou sua relação com Edward por mim. Você esteve ao meu lado e me ajudou muito, para alguém que você nem conhece.

Ela encolhe os ombros.

— Ajudar as pessoas me faz feliz e eu não queria arriscar nada com Edward... ele ainda não sabe que era eu.

— Eu não acho que ele faz, — eu digo em voz baixa.

— Chega de falar de mim. Vá até lá, pegue suas respostas e, em seguida, comece a fazer os passos para entender a sua vida mais uma vez.

Concordo com a cabeça, engolindo.

— Obrigada, Irina.

— A qualquer hora, querida.

Me levanto, e, com as pernas trêmulas, eu volto para o convés. Irina está certa, eu sei que ela está certa, mas isso não faz com que seja mais fácil de processar. Eu honestamente não sei como vou reagir se o meu pai me disser algo que eu já temia, mas eu sei que eu preciso de um encerramento. Eu, pelo menos, preciso saber por que ele me deixou.

Aproveito cada passo, um a um, devagar, respirando fundo para manter a minha calma. Eu saio para o convés e eu vejo Edward rosnando algo para o meu pai, que está se inclinando para o lado de seu navio rosnando algo de volta.

Meu pai me observa em primeiro lugar e ele fica em linha reta.

— Bella...

— Eu quero falar com você, mas não é para o seu benefício, é para o meu, — eu digo com voz severa.

Ele assente.

Edward se aproxima, agarra meus ombros e se inclina para baixo.

— Eu não vou deixar você entrar naquele navio, Bella.

— Como você acha que vou falar com ele, então? — eu digo para trás.

Ele levanta a cabeça e olha para o meu pai antes de olhar para mim.

— Existe uma ilha a 50 milhas ao sul. Podemos parar...

— Parece bem pra mim, — o meu pai diz.

— Se houver briga, eu não vou falar com qualquer um de vocês, —eu indico.

— Entendido, — murmura Edward, mas ele não parece satisfeito com isso.

— Eu nunca faria isso com você, — meu pai diz.

Edward bufa e eu fico olhando para ele.

— Pare com isso, eu preciso fazer isso.

Ele levanta a cabeça.

— GG, navegue para a ilha sul, vamos parar para a noite.

— Tudo bem, Cap.

Meu pai está me encarando e é difícil para mim encontrar o seu olhar quando ele está olhando para mim assim.

— Eu te vejo em breve, princesa, — ele murmura, antes de sair.

Todo o meu corpo treme e eu encontro um lugar e caio para baixo para ele. Edward cai ao meu lado, segurando minha mão.

— Tem certeza que é o que você quer, Inocência?

— Eu tenho certeza, — eu sussurro.

— Você pode não gostar do que vai ouvir.

— Me diga o que você sabe, Edward.

Ele recua um pouco e depois balança a cabeça.

— Não é o meu lugar, baby. Você sabe disso.

— Quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, você disse que Chopper gosta de garotas como eu. Me diga o que você quis dizer.

Ele suspira.

— Ele tem uma reputação de conseguir garotas e vendê-las.

Tem que haver algo que não estou entendendo aqui, algo deixado de fora. Eu simplesmente não consigo vê-lo fazendo isso.

— E você vendeu meninas a ele antes?

— Não, mas quando eu disse que tinha uma menina para ele, como pagamento, ele estava mais do que disposto a aceitar.

Eu engulo e olho para longe, enquanto os dois navios começam a se mover.

— Eu não entendo, eu conheço o meu pai... isso simplesmente não se encaixa...

— Ele é um pirata, querida.

— Você vende meninas? — eu agarro.

Ele fica tenso e estreita os olhos.

— Não, você sabe que eu não faria isso.

— Então, você não pode usar ser um pirata como uma desculpa para ser um monstro.

Ele olha para mim um momento, depois assente.

— Não, você está certa, eu não posso.

Eu olho para o oceano azul e fecho os olhos, respirando. Meu estômago está fazendo cambalhotas e todo o meu corpo está tenso. Estou nervosa, assustada como o inferno e desesperada por respostas. Edward envolve um braço em volta de mim e me puxa para mais perto dele.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Não importa o que, eu sempre tenho as suas costas.

Espero que ele esteja certo.

A ilha é tão bonita como a que estávamos antes. É um pouco menor e a areia é mais amarela do que branca, mas a praia é tão impressionante, as árvores grossas, o ar fresco e puro. Ambos os navios chegam e param completamente algumas centenas de metros longe. Esta ilha tem pouca areia e mais coral, então temos que usar os botes salva-vidas para chegar até lá. Assim quando todos nós paramos, eu vejo meu pai pulando de seu barco e caminhando em direção a mim. Aperto a mão de Edward desesperadamente.

— Estou cobrindo você, baby, — ele murmura. — Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

— Estou com medo, — eu sussurro.

— Bella, — meu pai diz quando ele para.

De perto, eu posso ver que ele tem duas cicatrizes em seu rosto: uma indo para cima em um ângulo de seu lábio superior e a outra perto de sua testa. Seus olhos procuram o meu rosto e eu posso ver tanta emoção neles. Ele se preocupa, mesmo com todo o meu medo eu posso ver isso. Eu olho para Edward mais uma vez antes de concordar. Meu pai se vira e, juntos, andamos para fora da praia. Quando estamos fora de vista, ele encontra um lugar na areia e se senta. Eu faço o mesmo.

— Eu sei como isso é difícil para você, Isabella...

— Não, — eu sussurro, olhando para minhas mãos. — Você não.

— Eu faço, porque eu, também, tive que viver sem a única coisa que eu amava.

— Você não me ama. Você não teria deixado se você me amasse.

— Eu não tive escolha.

— Há sempre uma escolha, — eu choro, me virando para ele.

— Não, princesa, não há.

— Por que você se foi? — eu pergunto, sentindo meus braços começarem a tremer.

— Eu fiz alguma coisa, uma noite, quando eu estava fora. Eu matei alguém...

Eu levanto minha cabeça, sentindo meus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— O quê?

— Foi um acidente, eu estava bebendo e decidi ir para casa. Ele veio do nada e tentou me atacar por dinheiro e na minha autodefesa eu fui longe demais. Eu bati nele com tanta força que ele foi para trás e caiu na calçada, batendo a cabeça o matando instantaneamente. Eu sabia o que eu tinha feito e eu entrei em pânico. Eu não poderia passar o resto da minha vida na cadeia, então eu fiz a única coisa que podia: Corri.

Ele para por um momento, esfregando as mãos, como se reviver a memória doesse.

— Não me tornei um pirata de imediato. Passei quatro anos correndo, mas um dia eu conheci um homem em um bar, fomos conversando e ele me contou histórias de piratas e as leis sobre o oceano. Cansado de correr, eu usei o pouco dinheiro que eu tinha deixado para comprar um navio. Eu estive aqui desde então.

Estou chorando agora, grandes soluços pesados. Meu corpo treme.

— Bella..., — ele sussurra, se aproximando de mim.

— Não me toque! — eu choro, batendo na mão dele.

— Sinto muito. Eu sei que isso não significa nada para você agora, mas eu sinto muito.

— Você foi embora, por qualquer razão e você nunca mais voltou. Nem uma ligação, nem um cartão, nada. Em seguida, a mãe morreu e eu tenho indo através de lares adotivos. Eu poderia ter tido você...

— Na prisão, — diz ele, com os olhos endurecidos. — Isso é o que teria acontecido. Sua vida não teria sido mais fácil.

Eu viro meu rosto, não querendo encarar que o que ele está dizendo é realmente verdade.

— Você era tudo que eu tinha, — eu sussurro.

— Eu sei, — diz ele, com a voz embargada. — Princesa, eu sei.

— Eu preciso... eu preciso saber sobre as garotas.

— As garotas? — pergunta ele, confuso.

— As garotas que você vende.

Ele se encolhe quando eu encontro o seu olhar.

— Eu não... merda... bem, princesa, eu não as vendo.

— Então você as compra e as usa para si mesmo? — eu digo, tremendo.

— Não... Eu as salvo.

Eu pisco, confusa.

— O quê?

— Três anos atrás eu estava em um bar ancorado por algumas noites. Esta menina veio. Ela era loira, de olhos azuis, deslumbrante. Eu fiquei de olho nela, eu nem tenho certeza por que, mas ela estava se movendo neste vestido minúsculo e os homens estavam olhando de soslaio para ela. Ela saiu por volta da meia-noite e eu notei que ela saiu sozinha, muito bêbada. A segui, apenas querendo me certificar de que

ela estava a salvo. De qualquer forma, esta van parou ao lado dela e antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, eles estavam puxando-a para dentro. Eu estive lá e vi estes homens a levarem. Seu rosto estava em todos os noticiários por semanas e depois de 12 meses eu vi que ela tinha sido encontrada em um país diferente. Aqueles homens tinham vendido ela como escrava sexual. Eu fiquei doente com a ideia de que as mulheres estavam sendo um alvo, então eu tenho me envolvido no negócio. A maioria dos clientes acha que mantenho as mulheres e as vendo, mas eu as envio para casa.

— Será que Edward sabe disso? — eu pergunto.

— Não, ninguém sabe. As pessoas que executam esses tipos de negócios não são o tipo de pessoas que você quer ficar do lado errado. Eles precisam acreditar que estou em sua equipe, por assim dizer. Edward entrou em contato comigo quando ele encontrou você e ofereceu você como pagamento. Eu aceitei, assumindo que se eu não te aceitasse, ele te venderia para outra pessoa.

— Oh Deus, — eu sussurro, esfregando os braços furiosamente.

— Eu posso ter feito muitas coisas erradas, Isabella, mas eu nunca iria estuprar uma mulher, nem forçá-la a ser algo que ela não queria ser.

— Aquela garota em seu navio... ela é... uma delas, não é?

— Sim, fui buscá-la ha três dias do México. Estou voltando para casa. Ela está extremamente danificada. Ela está sem sua família por três anos.

Oh Deus, pobrezinha. Eu não consigo imaginar como seria a sensação de ser tão só, tão assustada, e principalmente, quebrada. Eu fico olhando para a areia, tentando processar tudo. Eu honestamente não sei como me sinto. Meu pai, ele é tudo que me resta, mas ele também é o inimigo. Eu não posso escolher entre os dois e eu sei que uma trégua não vai acontecer. Eu tenho que escolher um e eu já sei qual que será. Preciso escolher um, não importa o quanto deixar o outro vai me matar.

— Eu o amo, você sabe? — eu digo, levantando a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar.

— Edward?

— Sim.

— Ele ama você também, eu posso ver isso.

— Então você sabe... você sabe que eu o escolhi. Eu não posso ter um relacionamento com vocês dois, vocês são inimigos jurados e mesmo se você pudesse conseguir uma trégua e deixar os outros em paz, isso nunca vai ser algo que eu possa facilmente saltar entre os dois.

— Eu sei, — ele diz. — Eu só... Eu só queria te ver novamente, Bella. Eu queria que você soubesse que eu te amo, não importa o que aconteceu.

Lágrimas deslizam pelo meu rosto e eu desvio o olhar.

— Eu também te amo, papai. Mas eu não posso estar em sua vida.

Ele faz um som de dor e estende a mão, segurando a minha. Eu o deixo levá-la. Meu coração dói, porque eu sei que é uma decisão que eu tive que fazer, no entanto, não significa que seja mais fácil.

— Talvez um dia... isso tudo vai acabar e nós podemos nos ver outra vez.

— Eu gostaria disso, — eu digo.

— Eu te amo, Bella. Prometa-me que nunca vai esquecer isso.

— Eu prometo.

— Lembra do que eu te disse, sempre tente encontrar o bom no ruim, princesa.

— Eu vou, — eu engasgo.

— E... Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar.

Ele se levanta e se inclina para baixo, agarrando os lados do meu rosto e pressionando os lábios na minha cabeça. Eu fecho meus olhos, segurando meus soluços. Quando ele se afasta, seus olhos estão vidrados de emoção. Ele deixa o olhar procurar meu rosto mais uma vez antes de ele se virar e ir embora.

Quando ele está a poucos metros da praia, eu grito para ele. Ele para e se vira. Eu não posso deixá-lo ir sem saber, não importa o quê, que eu perdoo ele. Eu me levanto e eu corro, jogando meus braços ao redor dele.

Ele faz um som sufocado e envolve seus braços grandes em torno de mim, me segurando perto. Ficamos assim por um longo tempo,

apenas suspendidos no momento. Eu levanto a minha cabeça em seu peito e eu olho para ele.

— Eu te perdoo, papai.

Eu sei que essas palavras curam algo dentro dele.

E, surpreendentemente, elas curam algo dentro de mim, também. Todos esses anos eu estive à procura de quem eu sou. Eu tenho sido jogada através de casas e estive em relacionamentos que eram menos do que desejável, mas eu sobrevivi. Eu encontrei alguém que me ensinou algo sobre mim e de alguma forma me permitiu colocar meu coração de volta. Não só isso, mas ele me permitiu ter esse momento com o meu pai. Dizem que tudo acontece por uma razão e eu finalmente percebi que, apesar de às vezes não sabemos o que isso é, há sempre um.

Talvez isso vá sair muito bem, afinal.

— Baby, — murmura Edward, correndo os dedos por dentro da minha coxa. — Pare de brincar comigo.

— Eu não estou brincando com você, isso está lá para você, pirata, — eu sorrio.

— Meu ponto exatamente, é uma provocação maldita.

Eu rio baixinho enquanto ele passa a mão por cima da minha buceta, usando a palma da mão para esfregar contra ela.

— Tão malditamente doce aqui.

— Melhor você fazer bom uso dela, então, antes dela não ser tão doce mais.

— Você vai ser sempre doce.

— Isso significa que há um sempre, pirata? — murmuro.

— Oh, não te disse? Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

— Eu nunca planejei, não enquanto você está me dando este tipo de serviço de qualquer maneira.

—Você agora é minha vida Bella

.—E isso quer dizer…

—Que eu te amo mais que minha própria vida baby. Que não conseguiria ou suportaria viver sem você.

Deus.

— Então acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza que você é minha vida Edward.

Ele me agarra com aquela pegada que só ele tem.

Wooowww

Palavras não são mais necessárias.

_**Gostaram?**_

_**Como disse anteriormente, vou dar um tempo nas adaptações. Mas eu volto. Não sei quando mais volto.**_

_**Um beijo especial para você Garota! Você é MARA. Obrigada pelo carinho e consideração.**_

_**Beijo extra Grande e até**_


End file.
